Class A (Bullying)
by Kyufit0327
Summary: Sakit, Perih, Terluka. Bukan, bukan saat kau melemparku dengan sebuah botol. Atau merobek piagam penghargaanku tanpa perasaan. Atau bahkan menyiramku tengah malam hingga membeku. Namun semua itu terasa, saat kau meneriakkan kata-kata itu. Sebuah kalimat yang berhasil menyeretku kedalam kehampaan tak berujung. "AKU MENYESAL TELAH MELAHIRKANMU!" SJ-FF
1. Chapter 1

Class A (Bullying)

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Youngwon (Kangin), Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum, Tan Hankyung and Others.

Genre : -

Summary : Semua orang berkata, masa sekolah adalah masa yang paling indah. Namun bagi Kyuhyun tidak ada satupun keindahan yang dirinya rasakan, kecuali rasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang mereka berikan tanpa henti, tak mempeduli Kyuhyun mengiba hampir setiap waktu. Bahkan sampai rasa sakit itu, mulai tak terasa karena berulang kali dirasakan.

Warning : Typo, Geje, Bahasa kasar, Sadis, Berdarah, Pembulian dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

Prangg..

"Uugghh.."

Lenguhan itu keluar begitu botol yang terlempar itu pecah saat mengenai dahinya. Membuat sebuah goresan dalam memanjang kini mengeluarkan darah. Namun dirinya hanya mampu menahan lenguhannya, jika tidak maka akan lebih banyak lagi barang yang akan terlempar kearahnya.

Sehingga sekarang dia menjauh dengan perlahan, menutup dahinya dengan sebelah tangan. Mencoba menghalau cairan merah itu untuk tak lebih banyak lagi mengotori seragam sekolah miliknya dan dirinya juga bersyukur botol itu tak memecahkan kaca mata yang tengah digunakannya. Kemudian meraih sapu tangan biru dari tas kusamnya, karena bagaimanapun dia tak mempunyai waktu untuk mengobati luka itu. Bis akan segera datang, dan dirinya harus bergegas ke halte jika tak ingin ketinggalan.

"Eomma, aku berangkat."

Dia berlari keluar dari flat kecilnya, namun tetap menyempatkan diri memberitahukan kepergiannya kepada sang Eomma. Walau wanita yang kini tertidur dengan dikelilingi botol soju itu tidak akan pernah membalas ucapannya. Namun dirinya tetap akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Untuk mengingatkan dirinya bahwa dia tak sendiri di dunia ini, bahwa ada seseorang yang masih berada disampingnya sampai saat ini.

.

.

.

"Haahh.."

Masih dengan memegang sapu tangan yang menutupi dahinya, pemuda pucat itu menghela nafas berat. Keengganan terlihat jelas diwajahnya untuk memasuki Bangunan besar dan mewah itu. Andai saja dia tidak mengingat janjinya untuk menjadi sukses dan membahagiakan Eommanya, dia mungkin sekarang akan lebih memilih menjauh dari tempat ini.

"Semoga hari ini tidak terjadi hal buruk."

Gumaman itu keluar begitu saja, saat langkah itu membawanya memasuki bangunan itu. Beberapa kali dia memperbaiki keadaan kaca matanya, walau sebenarnya letak kaca mata itu tak bergeser sedikitpun. Karena memang dia melakukannya untuk sedikit saja mengurangi rasa takut yang tengah dirasakannya kini.

Dia berjalan menunduk, mencoba sebisa mungkin membuat orang lain tak menyadari kehadirannya. Walau yang dimaksudnya orang lain disini tidak lain adalah teman-teman sekelasnya, karena siswa dari kelas lain tidak akan ada yang mau memperhatikannya. Mengingat dirinya adalah siswa Nerd menyedihkan.

Berbelok, dia tidak langsung menuju kelasnya dan kini justru berjalan kearah toilet. Luka di dahinya tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi, sehingga sekarang cukup membilasnya dengan air maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Greebb..

Sreett..

"Yo Kyuhyun. Kau mau kemana, eoh.?"

Namun Kyuhyun sadar, di dalam hidupnya tidak ada kata baik-baik saja. Karena buktinya, sekarang Kyuhyun si Nerd bertemu dengan salah satu Penguasa sekolah yang juga merangkap sebagai teman sekelasnya. Yah, walau sebenarnya semua Penguasa sekolah memang berada dikelasnya sih.

"Kangin-ssi."

Kyuhyun menggumamkan nama pemuda yang tengah merangkul-mencekik- lehernya itu. Namun pemuda itu tak menyahut, justru kini dia mempererat rangkulan-cekikan-dileher Kyuhyun.

"Kangin-ssi, aku ingin ke toilet dulu."

Dan sekarang Kyuhyun tak bergumam, tapi dia berbicara walau suaranya tak terlalu keras. Tapi berhasil membuat Kangin menghentikan langkahnya, dan memandang aneh kearahnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kyuhyun, jika kau ingin MASTURBASI sebaiknya lakukan dirumah. Bagaimana jika salah satu Seonsaengnim menemukanmu melakukan itu, eoh.?"

Kyuhyun hampir menjeritkan kata 'tidak' keras-keras, saat Kangin mengucapkan-meneriakkan- kalimat memalukan itu. Namun pada akhirnya dia hanya menunduk, menghindari tatapan tajam Kangin. Membuat Kangin menyeringai lebar melihat itu, dan beberapa siswa yang berada disana dan mendengar ucapan Kangin kini memandang Kyuhyun mencemooh. Bahkan Kyuhyun bisa mendengar hinaan-hinaan kasar yang ditujukan padanya.

Dan setelahnya, Kangin menyeretnya dan melangkah dengan cepat. Melewati lapangan, karena memang Gedung kelasnya terpisah dari Gedung yang lain. Kelas yang memiliki Gedung sendiri dengan fasilitas super mewah, yaitu Class A.

Class A adalah kelas spesial yang hanya berisi anak-anak konglomerat, Mentri, Selebritis dan orang-orang penting lainnya. Namun bukan hanya karena itu, dari segi kemampuan mereka juga tak kalah dari siswa lain bahkan lebih. Mereka adalah kumpulan anak-anak Jenius dari berbagai bidang, entah itu di bidang Akademik maupun Non-Akademik.

Bahkan memberikan Sekolah mereka itu berbagai macam Penghargaan dan Kehormatan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Membuat mereka mendapat Perlakuan dan fasilitas spesial, yang membuat siswa lain iri dan berlomba-lomba untuk dapat menjadi bagian kelas itu. Namun semua itu berubah.

Ketika satu Tahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kelas itu. Membuat semua siswa yang berada disana marah dan geram. Karena merasa Kyuhyun si Nerd yang miskin dan siswa beasiswa menghancurkan citra kelas mereka. Merusak kata spesial di kelas itu, bahkan membuat siswa dengan jenis yang sama-Nerd- memiliki pemikiran dapat memasuki kelas itu dengan belajar giat. Dan siswa dari kelas lain tak melihat mereka dengan hormat lagi.

Membuat Kyuhyun pada akhirnya menerima semua itu. Perlakuan spesial. Agar siswa Nerd sepertinya tak memiliki pikiran seperti itu dan siswa dari kelas lain tetap menghormati mereka.

Duuaakk..

Kangin menendang pintu kelas, kemudian masuk dengan masih menyeret Kyuhyun. Semua siswa yang tadinya sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri kini mulai berhenti, dan menatap dengan penuh minat pada kedua orang itu. 'Pertunjukan menarik akan segera dimulai', satu pemikiran itu datang secara bersamaan.

"Duduk." Perintah Kangin, namun Kyuhyun bergeming.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan perintah Kangin itu, karena memang kursi yang ditunjuk oleh Kangin adalah kursi miliknya. Namun kini Kyuhyun lebih memilih melongokkan kepalanya, guna melihat kursinya. Memastikan tidak ada Lem Super kuat yang akan menahan bokongnya dan merobek celana seragamnya, terbalur disana. Atau beberapa paku tertancap dengan bagian tajam menghadap keatas.

"Aku bilang duduk."

Kyuhyun akhirnya duduk, mendengar perintah yang Kangin ucapkan untuk kedua kalinya. Karena kalau tidak, pulang sekolah nanti Kyuhyun bisa dijadikan samsak latihan oleh Kangin. Dan Kyuhyun sedikit lega, saat merasa tidak ada hal aneh pada kursinya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada dahimu, Kyuhyunnie.?"

Kyuhyun menegang begitu mendengar suara itu. Dia dengan perlahan menoleh kearah dimana suara itu terdengar. Dan ketakutan itu kini terlihat jelas diwajahnya, begitu sepasang karamel di balik lensa itu mampu menangkap eksistensi itu. Pemuda cantik dengan seringai mengerikan itu menatapnya penuh ancaman, seakan siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

"Benar juga Chullie, aku tidak memperhatikannya tadi. Apa yang terjadi pada dahimu, Kyuhyun.?"

"D-dahiku terluka, saat tidak sengaja menabrak pintu."

Kyuhyun berbohong, tak ingin seseorang tahu jika Eomma-nya sendiri yang melemparnya dengan botol dan melukainya. Lagi pula Kyuhyun tahu, mereka bertanya bukan karena peduli. Tapi untuk memastikan bahwa hari ini ditubuhnya telah ada luka, tanpa harus mereka buat lagi.

"Aaahh kasihan sekali, bagaimana kau bisa begitu ceroboh. Dan sepertinya kau belum mengobatinya."

"Uugghh..T-tak apa, aku akan mengobatinya nanti." Kyuhyun melenguh, saat tangan lentik Heechul menarik sapu tangan yang menutupi dahinya dengan kasar. Membuat lukanya tertekan dan kembali terasa sakit.

"Mana bisa begitu, ini harus segera diobati jika tidak ingin infeksi. Bummie kau punya alkohol.?" Heechul bersikeras ingin mengobatinya, dan yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan adalah pasrah saja saat ini. Dan berharap Kibum, pemuda dingin itu tak mencetuskan ide gila untuk menyiksanya.

"Aku tidak memiliki Alkohol, cari saja di UKS.-" Kyuhyun lega mendengar jawaban Kibum, namun kelegaan itu tak bertahan lama saat kibum kembali membuka suara.

"-Tapi aku rasa Parfume juga mengandung Alkohol, coba saja kau gunakan itu."

Kyuhyun gemetar ketakutan, namun Heechul justru terlihat begitu senang. Bahkan dia bersenandung saat berjalan ke kursinya dan membongkar isi tasnya. Dan kemudian berseru keras saat menemukan botol keristal mewah yang berisi cairan bening dan wangi itu.

"Bummie, kau hebat."

Heechul mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Kibum, membuat pemuda tersenyum tipis namun sungguh mempesona.

"Kyuhyunnie, lihat. Disini tertera Alkohol ada dalam komposisinya, jadi aku akan membersihkan luka mu dengan ini."

"J-Jangan." Kyuhyun menggeleng, namun Heechul tetap akan melakukannya. Bahkan Kangin kini telah menahan kedua tangannya dibelakang tubuh, menghalanginya untuk melawan.

"Tutup matamu Kyuhyunnie, jika tidak kau akan buta terkena ini." Kyuhyun menurut, melawan adalah hal sia-sia jika dia melakukannya. Sehingga sekarang dia dengan pasrah menutup kedua matanya dan menggigit bibirnya.

"AARRGGGHHTT..."

Teriakan itu menggema, begitu cairan itu tersemprot dan mengenai luka menganga itu. Mereka tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menghalangi Kyuhyun berteriak, karena memang teriakan penuh kesakitan itu yang mereka ingin dengar. Terbukti dari seringai puas yang kini terpatri diwajah mereka semua.

"Heechul, seharusnya kau juga mengoleskan krim pada luka itu. Agar lukanya cepat sembuh." Celetukan itu kini datang dari pemuda dengan wajah oriental, yang tengah serius membaca.

"Haahh...benar juga, kenapa tak terpikir olehku. Hannie, Gumawo." Heechul memukul kepalanya pelan, merasa otak itu lambat mendapatkan ide. Dan kembali kini Heechul berjalan menuju tasnya, bahkan melompat sesekali karena senang. Saat menemukan krim wajah penghilang jerawat miliknya.

"Hiks..J-jangan..kumohon, jangan lakukan." Kyuhyun mengiba, namun Heechul justru menggeleng tak setuju. Membuat Kyuhyun kini memberontak dengan gencar, menarik tangannya dan memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali. Berharap pegangan Kangin padanya mengendur, walau kembali hal itu sia-sia.

"Lukamu harus diberikan krim agar cepat sembuh, kau seharusnya berterima kasih dengan itikad baikku ini."

"T-tidak..Jangan.." Kyuhyun menggeleng, membuat Heechul yang ingin mengoleskan krim kerepotan karenanya. Bahkan beberapa kali dia meleset mengoleskan krimnya, membuat yang lain tertawa mengejeknya.

"KAU, DIAMLAH."

Seruan keras serta cengkraman pada kedua pipinya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi bergerak. Sekarang dirinya benar-benar harus pasrah dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya. Tidak melawan, dan hanya mampu diam. Air matanya tak membantu apa-apa, karena memang mereka semua tak merasakan belas kasih lagi.

Dan Kyuhyun kembali menjerit sakit, saat krim itu teroles pada lukanya.

"AARRGGHHTT..."

.

.

.

Tbc..

.

.

.

Ff ini akan dilanjut jika ada yang mereview..#BOW


	2. Chapter 2

Class A (Bullying)

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Youngwon (Kangin), Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum, Tan Hankyung and Others.

Genre : Angst &amp; Friendship

Summary : Semua orang berkata, masa sekolah adalah masa yang paling indah. Namun bagi Kyuhyun tidak ada satupun keindahan yang dirinya rasakan, kecuali rasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang mereka berikan tanpa henti, tak mempeduli Kyuhyun mengiba hampir setiap waktu. Bahkan sampai rasa sakit itu, mulai tak terasa karena berulang kali dirasakan.

Warning : Typo, Geje, Cerita pasaran, Bahasa kasar, Sadis, Berdarah, Pembulian dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

Kelas begitu hening saat Pelajaran tengah berlangsung, membuktikan bahwa kelas unggulan memang berbeda dari kelas biasa. Semuanya mengikuti pelajaran dengan serius tanpa ada keributan yang berarti, membuat semua Guru yang berkesempatan mengajar dikelas itu merasa senang dan bangga. Karena mereka hanya perlu mengajar seperlunya, kemudian setelahnya mendapatkan pujian atas keberhasilan yang mereka raih.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, selamat atas kemenanganmu di Olimpiade matematika kemarin. Dan setelah kelas ini, ikutlah denganku keruangan."

Jika tatapan bisa membunuh seseorang, Kyuhyun yakin dirinya kini pasti telah tergeletak tak bernyawa dilantai. Karena dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas, tatapan membunuh itu tengah menghujamnya dari berbagai arah. Sehingga sekarang Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengangguk untuk mengiyakan perintah Lee seosaengnim, dan kembali menunduk setelahnya.

Kemudian begitu kelas di bubar, Kyuhyun dengan segera mengikuti langkah Lee seonsaengnim dengan setumpuk buku tugas dikedua lengannya. Dia menghela nafas lega, karena tak perlu berada di kelas lebih lama. Apa lagi setelah semua urusannya dengan Lee seonsaengnim selesai, dia dapat langsung pulang tanpa merasakan ketakutan lebih lama lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan dahimu.?" Kyuhyun mendongak menatap punggung Gurunya itu.

"Saya tidak sengaja menabrak pintu tadi pagi." Jawab Kyuhyun kembali berbohong.

Dan jawabannya itu membuat Lee Seonsaengnim menoleh, menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. Membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah, _'Apa Lee Seonsaengnim tahu aku berbohong.?'_. Sedangkan Lee Seonsaengnim yang melihat Kyuhyun berubah gelisah hanya menghela nafas pelan, kemudian kembali berjalan.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah." Mendengar ucapan Lee Seonsaengnim mau tak mau Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia, karena bagaimanapun Lee Seonsaengnim adalah satu-satunya orang disekolah ini yang tulus padanya. Dan setelahnya Kyuhyun kembali melangkah, mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Lee Seonsaengnim. Kemudian berucap kelewatan bersemangat, membuat Lee Seonsaengnim tersenyum tipis.

"Ne, lain kali saya akan lebih berhati-hati Seonsaengnim."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat senang, karena dia melompat sesekali saat berjalan. Tidak peduli walau saat ini dia tengah berada di koridor, lagi pula tidak akan ada yang melihat tingkah anehnya. Sekolah telah bubar dan dia masih berada di Gedung kelasnya, membuatnya bebas mengekspresikan rasa bahaginya. Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum saat sepasang karamel dibalik lensanya menatap selembar kertas dan amplop ditangannya.

Dia kembali berhasil mengantarkan Sekolahnya pada Kemenangan dan Kembanggan, pada Olimpiade terakhir yang diikutinya beberapa hari lalu. Dan sebagai imbalannya, sekarang Kyuhyun mendapatkan sebuah Piagam Penghargaan dan uang hadiah.

'_Aku akan memasak makanan yang enak untuk Eomma malam ini.'_ Pikirnya.

Namun kebahagiaannya hilang begitu tak menemukan tas kusam miliknya di kursi. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengelilingi kelasnya, mencoba mencari disetiap sudut. Namun nihil, Kyuhyun tak menemukannya dimanapun. Membuatnya kini memutuskan untuk mencari diluar kelas.

Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mendapati salah satu buku miliknya telah berada ditempat sampah. Tapi dia tak menemukan tasnya disana, yang membuatnya mau tak mau harus membongkar semua tempat sampah untuk dapat menemukannya.

"Apa mereka yang melakukannya.?"

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak perlu bertanya, karena jawabannya pasti iya. Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka, membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Mengambil bukunya ditempat sampah, kemudian kembali mencari keberadaan tasnya.

Baru saja Kyuhyun terlihat begitu bahagia, namun kini dia harus kembali terlihat menyedihkan. Membongkar satu per satu tempat sampah disepanjang koridor seperti seorang pemulung. Kemudian menemukan kembali buku pelajarannya disetiap tempat sampah yang dibongkarnya, namun dalam keadaan tersobek-sobek.

Dan tepat di tempat sampah terakhir Kyuhyun mengernyit, karena tak menemukan tasnya disana.

'_Jika bukan disini, lalu dimana.?'_

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas, saat melihat kamar mandi tepat berada didepannya. Tak ada tempat sampah lain lagi kecuali didalam sana, dan Kyuhyun yakin dia pasti menemukan tasnya disana. Membuatnya tanpa mengulur waktu, masuk kedalam sana.

Kembali membongkar tempat sampah disana, namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak menemukannya. Yang berarti dia harus masuk kedalam bilik toilet dan memeriksa tempat sampah disana satu per satu. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan cepat, mengabaikan isi dan bau tempat sampah itu.

Dan saat sampai dibilik terakhir Kyuhyun merosot jatuh, mendapati tasnya bukannya berada di tempat sampah tapi justru didalam toilet. Kyuhyun ingin berteriak, mengumpat mereka untuk menumpahkan kekesalannya. Namun Kyuhyun tak melakukannya, dia diam dan sesekali mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal saat air matanya jatuh.

"Mereka benar-benar hebat, membuatku terlihat menyedihkan." Puji Kyuhyun, sekaligus mengejek dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Ssshhh.."

Kyuhyun meringis, ketika membuka plester besar berwarna putih yang tadinya menutupi lukanya. Parfum dan krim itu membuat lukanya terasa nyeri juga perih sepanjang waktu, bahkan kini kulit disekitar lukanya berubah memerah. Membuat Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk segera mengompresnya dengan air hangat, guna membersihkan dan mencegah bahan kimia yang terkandung disana memasuki lukanya semakin banyak.

Setelah selesai dengan lukanya, Kyuhyun mulai membereskan rumahnya. Botol soju, sampah makanan dan baju kotor yang terdapat dikamar Eommanya segera dibersihkan. Dia mengerjakan itu semua dengan telaten tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun, karena Kyuhyun sadar hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membantu sang Eomma.

Walau pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun adalah tipe anak yang tak pernah menyusahkan orang tua. Karena semenjak mengecap bangku sekolah, Kyuhyun tak pernah memberatkan Eommanya. Dia selalu mendapatkan beasiswa penuh disetiap Sekolah yang dimasukinya. Dan untuk makan, Kyuhyun tak pernah mengeluh dengan makanan yang diberikan sang Eomma. Karena bagaimanapun Kyuhyun bersyukur walau Eommanya wanita yang sedikit kasar, namun dia tak pernah menelantarknnya. Sehingga sekarang untuk lebih meringankan beban sang Eomma, Kyuhyun bekerja menjadi salah satu penjaga Perpustakaan.

Dan Kyuhyun tak pernah mengeluh tentang semua itu, yang justru dilakukannya adalah semakin terpacu untuk menjadi seorang yang sukses. Sehingga dapat membahagiakan Eommanya, menjamin kehidupan wanita yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkannya itu. Dan karena itulah Kyuhyun akan mencoba terus bersabar dan menerima semua perlakuan spesial teman-temannya itu, selama itu membuatnya tetap berada dikelas itu dan semakin dekat dengan cita-citanya.

'Tak apa merasakan sakit sekarang, jika kelak aku bisa mendapatkan kesuksesan.' Kalimat yang selalu digunakan untuk membangunkannya dari kata menyerah.

"Akhirnya selesai."

Kyuhyun menatap puas beberapa makanan yang telah selesai dimasaknya, kemudian menaruh semua wadah itu kedalam lemari. Sehingga sekarang Kyuhyun tengah bersiap untuk berangkat ke tempatnya bekerja. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, Kyuhyun meletakkan Piagam Penghargaan yang di dapatkannya tadi diatas meja makan. Berharap saat nanti Eommanya pulang, dapat melihatnya dan merasa bangga atas pencapaian Kyuhyun itu.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk selalu membanggakanmu, Eomma."

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun kau sudah datang.?"

"Ne ahjussi, Apa aku terlambat.?" Kyuhyun buru-buru mengambil alih kardus besar yang tengah dibawa oleh pria paruh baya itu dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Tidak..Kau tidak terlambat, hanya saja aku senang melihatmu sudah datang. Karena hari ini, banyak buku baru yang datang dari Pusat. Membuatku sedikit kerepotan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan pria itu, kemudian kembali mengangkat kardus tadi. Membawanya kearah rak buku untuk menatanya disana.

"Kalau begitu sekarang ahjussi istirahatlah, biar aku yang mengerjakan sisanya."

"Gumawo, Kyuhyun."

Pria paruh baya itu-Hwang ahjussi-mengucapkan terima kasih, karena walau bagaimanapun Kyuhyun akan mengerjakan pekerjaan yang belum setengah dikerjakannya. Dan Hwang ahjussi bersyukur Kyuhyun ada disini, membantunya mengurusi perpustakaan Tua ini bahkan dengan gaji yang sangat pas-pasan.

Hwang ahjussi terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sibuk mengangkat kardus, menyusun buku di rak, membersihkan debu bahkan menyapu lantai perpustakaan. Anak itu terlihat lelah, namun tetap melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa mengeluh. Bahkan setelah dia menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya itu, kini dia kembali dengan membawa setumpuk buku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan buku-buku itu.?"

"Heee..Ini buku yang belum sempat kubaca dan kupelajari kemarin, jadi aku akan melakukannya sekarang." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan cengiran polosnya, membuat Hwang ahjussi menggeleng bingung.

"Beristirahatlah dulu, kau terlihat lelah. Nanti saja kau membaca semua buku itu."

"Jika nanti tidak akan sempat ahjussi. Karena biasanya setelah makan malam para Mahasiswa yang mencari buku untuk tugas akhir mereka akan berbondong-bondong datang. Kemudian akan mencecariku dengan pertanyaan kau punya buku ini.? bukunya dimana.? Apa kau yakin ini bukunya.? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sejenisnya."

Hwang ahjussi tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu yang Kyuhyun buat saat berbicara. Kyuhyun telah banyak berubah, saat pertama menemukan anak itu menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan ini. Hwang ahjussi tak pernah melihatnya menunjukkan ekspresi, kecuali saat anak itu menemukan bacaan menarik baru dirinya berekspresi. Dan saat itupun hanya kedua matanya saja yang membulat takjub.

"Bukannya kau anak yang pintar, kudengar kau selalu menjadi juara kelas. Tidak belajar sehari saja itu tidak akan membuat nilaimu turun, kan.?"

Kyuhyun cemberut, jika itu di Elementary atau Junior High School Kyuhyun tak akan berusaha begitu keras. Tapi ini di High School, apa lagi dia masuk di Class A. Sehari tak belajar, maka dia akan tertinggal jauh. Karena mereka yang ada disana adalah kumpulan jenius yang juga dibekali banyak Les mahal dan berkualitas. Sehingga Kyuhyun harus dapat menyusul mereka dengan mengandalkan kerja keras dan sekumpulan buku berharga yang tersedia di Perpustakaan ini.

"Aku akan tetap belajar ahjussi. Dan bukannya seharusnya ahjussi yang beristirahat.?"

Hwang ahjussi tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti sindiran itu. Namun dia bergeming, bahkan mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Kyuhyun dan kembali memperhatikan anak itu yang kini mulai tenggelam kedalam buku-bukunya. Dia sebenarnya dari tadi ingin menanyakan tentang luka yang terlihat didahi anak itu, tapi dia tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun merasa tak nyaman.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya, dia mendapati Kyuhyun terluka. Namun setiap dia bertanya, Kyuhyun akan selalu menghindar dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Membuatnya sadar, Kyuhyun pasti belumlah siap berbagi hal itu padanya. Sehingga sekarang Hwang ahjussi tidak akan banyak bertanya lagi.

'_Kau adalah anak yang baik Kyuhyun, aku berharap tak ada hal buruk yang akan menimpamu. Dan aku akan berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu.'_

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Kyuhyun berucap semangat, saat melihat heels merah milik sang Eomma begitu dia masuk kedalam flat-nya. Walau kembali, Kyuhyun tak mendapat jawaban atas ucapannya itu. Namun itu tak mengurangi rasa senangnya, Eommanya telah pulang dan kemungkinan telah melihat Piagam Penghargaan yang diletakkannya di meja makan.

Sehingga sekarang Kyuhyun masuk dengan sedikit berlari, tujuannya adalah meja makan yang berada di dapur. Senyuman senantiasa mengembang di wajah pucatnya, apa lagi saat melihat lampu diarah dapur menyala.

'_Eomma ada disana, dan aku tidak sabar melihat reaksinya.'_

"Eomma kau-."

Sreett..

Ucapan itu terhenti dan senyum diwajah itu langsung menghilang. Begitu tangan lentik dengan cat kuku merah itu merobek kertas yang tadi ditemukan dan dibacanya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil tak berharga. Dada Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit, dan air mata telah tergenang dibalik lensanya.

Bukan, bukan karena Piagam Penghargaan yang didapatkannya dirobek oleh sang Eomma. Namun lebih dari itu, rasa sakit itu datang saat dirinya menatap wajah cantik milik sang Eomma yang terlihat datar tanpa emosi. Tidak ada kebanggaan disana. Kyuhyun tak menemukan tatapan dan ekspresi bangga disana, dan itu satu-satunya alasan kenapa kini air matanya jatuh tak tertahankan.

"Kau. Jangan pernah menaruh sampah tak berguna seperti ini lagi dimeja makan."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Chapter 2 datang...

Nggak nyangka ada yang merespon FF ini, Gumawo..#Bow

Maaf jika perChapter-nya pendek, dan ceritanya juga pasaran banget...

Dan ingin memberitahukan ini FF Friendship bukan BL, jadi tidak akan ada couple di dalam ff...

Untuk adegan kemarin sedikit sadis, karena bagaimanapun aku mengangkat tema Pembulian yang memang pada kenyataannya lumayan sadis. Dan kenapa Hyungdeul Kyu sendiri yang menyiksa, itu agar lebih gereget...#Dilempar

Dan untuk member SJ yang lain, mereka akan muncul di chapter2 selanjutnya..

.

Balasan Review

: ini lanjutannya. Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Rahma94 : ini ff Friendship, Changmin blum muncul..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Kim Eun Seob : Ga bisa chingu, karena ini ff Friendship bukan BL...#Mianhae

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Mifta cinya : biar lebih gereget...hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Shofie Kim : bukan hanya Kibum yang jdi jahat, member SJ yang lainnya jg dibuat jadi jahat kok..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Dinacarisa : di Chapter ini ga terlalu sadis, dan ini lanjutannya..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Erka : heee...

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Doikyukyu : ini lanjutannya, semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

13 : ini lanjutannya..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Choding : biar lebih gereget,,,heee

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Septianurmalit1 : hahaha...ini lanjutannya, aku juga suka menyiksa kyu..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Chairun : ini lanjutannya, semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Kyuie : ini lanjutannya, semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Cuttiekyu : hehehe...ini lanjutannya, semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Kyuphoenix : ini lanjutannya, semoga suka...

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

.9 : masih ada yg baik kok, tenang aja..hee

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Retnoelf : ini lanjutannya, semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Awaelfkyu13 : hahaha iya ff ini dilanjut..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Yeri LiXiu : mungkin akan ada, tapi belum dateng...heee

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Sparkyubum : tapi ini temanya pembulian, jadi kyu ga bakal dibuat punya penyakit...hee

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Wonhaesyng Love : hee...ini lanjutannya, semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Nisa : semoga saja...

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

RTDhilla2 Kyuiee : heee..ini lanjutannya..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Nanakyu : ini lanjutannya, semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

SheeHae : eehh terlalu sadis ya, tapi kemarin aku baca beberapa artikel tentang pembulian ada yg lebih sadis dri ini..dan genre Crime aku ganti karena memang Chapter awal2 blum ada, tkutnya salah genre..untuk sosok penolong mungkin akan ada..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Shin Ririn1013 : Ya pasti sakit..hee

Ini lanjutannya, semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

ElfJoYers1702: heee..ini lanjutannya..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

ningKyu : hehe..kan Kyuhyun emg selalu disiksa di ff, jadi aku ikutan..

Memang ga ada rencana buat Kyu pnya penyakit kok, tapi pembulian biasanya bisa buat trauma..itu aja sihh

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Kyuli 99 : hee..ini lanjutannya..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

.

.

Ditunggu reviewnya...#bow


	3. Chapter 3

Class A (Bullying)

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Youngwon (Kangin), Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum, Tan Hankyung, Kim Ryeowook, Shindong, and Others.

Genre : Angst &amp; Friendship

Summary : Semua orang berkata, masa sekolah adalah masa yang paling indah. Namun bagi Kyuhyun tidak ada satupun keindahan yang dirinya rasakan, kecuali rasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang mereka berikan tanpa henti, tak mempeduli Kyuhyun mengiba hampir setiap waktu. Bahkan sampai rasa sakit itu, mulai tak terasa karena berulang kali dirasakan.

Warning : Typo, Geje, Cerita pasaran, Bahasa kasar, Sadis, Berdarah, Pembulian dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

"-Bukankah aku sudah berulang kali mengatakannya padamu. Ck..Dasar."

Dan Kyuhyun menunduk, saat mendengar ucapan menyakitkan itu. Namun bukan hanya karena itu, Kyuhyun juga tidak ingin Eommanya melihat dirinya menangis. Karena bagaimanapun ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi, hal seperti ini sudah berulang kali terjadi. Namun entah karena Kyuhyun terlalu naif mungkin, berpikir bahwa dengan Piagam Penghargaan kali dia akan mendapat pujian. Walau pada kenyataannya hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

Kemudian wanita itu-Eomma-Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berlalu pergi. Walau keningnya sempat mengernyit melihat plester luka berwarna putih besar menutupi dahi Kyuhyun saat dirinya melewatinya, namun dia tak ada niat untuk menanyakannya.

'_Apa peduliku.'_ Pikirnya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya kekamar. Dia bahkan tak mengingat bahwa dirinyalah yang melukai anak malang itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup yang berarti sang Eomma telah memasuki kamarnya. Barulah kini dia mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menghapus air matanya. Lalu berjalan kearah robekan kertas itu, dan mengumpulkannya. Kemudian bergumam lirih pada serpihan-serpihan itu.

"Ternyata mendapatkanmu belumlah cukup untuk membanggakan Eommaku."

Kemudian dia tersenyum, walau yang kini terlihat diwajahnya lebih pantas disebut ringisan perih. Dan setelahnya, Kyuhyun meninggalkan dapur dan berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Ckleekk..

Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan kecil yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai Piala yang pernah didapatkannya dari berbagai Olimpiade dan Lomba yang diikutinya. Namun anehnya, semua Piala itu dalam keadaan yang sama yaitu ditambal sebuah plester disana-sini. Terlihat jelas bahwa piala-piala itu ditambal karena pecah terbanting.

Dan Kyuhyun, kini dia telah berada disudut ruangan. Duduk tepat di depan sebuah kardus kecil, kemudian mulai menyusun sobekan kertas yang tadi dibawanya. Beruntung kali ini, Piagam itu tak tersobek begitu kecil sehingga Kyuhyun kini dapat menyusunnya dengan mudah. Kemudian mulai merekatkannya dengan plester bening, agar kertas itu menjadi utuh kembali.

Setelahnya, memasukan Piagam itu kedalam kardus kecil yang memang berisi piagam-piagam yang pernah Kyuhyun dapatkan. Dia meringis, saat sadar kini dia menambah lagi jumlah Piagam robek disana. Dan tatapan Kyuhyun jatuh ke sebuah potret kusam yang berada di kardus itu, sebelum dirinya sempat menutupnya kembali. Potret yang berisi dua anak kecil dengan cengiran lebar serta Piala di masing-masing tangannya.

Kyuhyun mengambilnya, dan menatap potret itu dalam.

"_Jangan sedih, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku yakin, jika kau terus berusaha dan melakukan yang terbaik maka tak akan lama lagi Eomma mu pasti akan merasa Bangga padamu. Karena itu, jangan pernah menyerah, Arra.?"_

Kyuhyun mengingat kalimat yang pernah diucapkan'nya' untuk menyemangati dirinya dulu. Kalimat yang berhasil membuatnya terus berusaha tanpa merasa menyerah, namun itu hanya sampai kemarin. Karena sekarang, Kyuhyun mulai meragukan semua itu. Dan mulai mempertanyakan sampai kapan dia harus menunggu untuk merasakan kebahagian atas kebanggan dari Eommanya.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, berusaha dan melakukan yang terbaik. Bukankah kau juga melihatnya.?-" Kyuhyun bergumam, seolah tengah berbicara dengan sosok'nya' yang tengah berada di dalam potret.

"-Tapi kenapa, kenapa sampai sekarang Eommaku tak merasa Bangga sedikitpun.? Apakah semua yang kulakukan belumlah cukup.? Atau aku memang tak akan pernah bisa merasakannya.? "

Kemudian Kyuhyun tersentak, saat sadar tengah melakukan hal yang konyol. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bertanya pada sebuah potret. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika dia menanyakan langsung pada'nya' Kyuhyun tak yakin dirinya bisa. Karena sekarang 'dia' menjadi sosok yang sangatlah berbeda, walau saat ini mereka berada di kelas yang sama.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu putus asa, atau ini mungkin karena aku begitu merindukanmu."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berangkat begitu pagi, dia bahkan tak mencoba membangunkan sang Eomma sebelum berangkat tadi. Dia hanya menghangatkan makanan yang belum sempat dicicipi Eommanya kemarin untuk sarapan, kemudian berangkat. Dan sekarang disinilah dia, berjalan seorang diri di koridor yang masih terlihat sepi. Kyuhyun bahkan tak perlu untuk menunduk saat berjalan kini. Bahkan Kyuhyun bisa merasa tenang saat memasuki kelasnya, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya berangkat pagi terasa lebih baik dari biasanya."

Gumamnya, kemudian duduk dengan tenang. Membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku untuk dibacanya, guna menghabiskan waktu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun selalu berharap dapat melakukan hal ini setiap hari, bahkan lebih dari itu. Kyuhyun ingin menghabiskan masa sekolahnya tanpa rasa takut seperti halnya siswa lain. Dia ingin bisa belajar dengan tenang, memiliki teman, bermain bersama, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Bisakah aku seperti itu.?"

Ckleekk..

Tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menengang, begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dia bahkan tak berani menoleh, karena kini rasa takut itu datang. Namun menyadari bahwa orang yang tadi membuka pintu tak kunjung masuk, membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau kini menoleh. Membuat kedua pasang mata itu kini saling memandang.

Sepasang karamel milik Kyuhyun membulat begitu melihat siapa yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu dan menatapnya. Kemudian tanpa sadar sebuah senyum kini terpatri di wajah Kyuhyun. Ketakutan yang dirasakannya tadi hilang dan di gantikan oleh sebuah rasa senang ketika melihat sosok itu.

Baru saja Kyuhyun membuka mulut ingin menyapa, namun kemudian tertutup kembali. Begitu dirinya melihat sosok itu membuang muka, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa, karena dirinya berpikir setidaknya jika tak ada orang dikelasnya sosok itu akan mau menyapanya. Namun ternyata tidak, ada atau tidak adanya orang lain dia tetap tak mau menyapa Kyuhyun.

'_Ini sudah setahun setelah pertemuan kita kembali, kupikir kau sudah mau berbicara denganku lagi. Tapi sepertinya belum ya.' _

Kyuhyun kembali menunduk, dan sosok itu pun terlihat tak terlalu mempedulikannya. Dia bahkan mendudukkan dirinya, kemudian menatap keluar jendela tanpa melirik Kyuhyun lagi.

.

.

.

"Haahh..Haahh..Haahh.."

Kyuhyun terengah, pelajaran Olah Raga memang kelemahannya. Buktinya, sekarang dia berusaha keras untuk menormalkan nafasnya yang memburu sehabis berlari tadi. Dan beruntung saat ini kelasnya telah dibubarkan, membuatnya dapat mengistirahatkan tubuh letihnya.

"Brengsek..Mana bisa ini disebut pelajaran. Orang tua itu menyiksa kita habis-habisan, awas saja nanti."

Kyuhyun menoleh mendengar gerutuan kasar itu, dan bergumam setuju. Dia juga berpikiran sama dengan Heechul. Shin Seonsaengnim memang berlebihan, bagaimana bisa dia menggabungkan semua jenis pelajaran Olah Raga dalam satu kali praktek.

"Khe,.khe..khe,.Kau saja yang lemah."

Kekehan serta kata-kata meremehkan itu membuat wajah cantik Heechul memerah marah. Dia bahkan telah melayangkan glare mematikan pada Kangin yang mengoloknya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap bosan semua itu, karena mereka yakin sebentar lagi kedua orang itu akan saling melayangkan umpatan-umpatan kasar.

"Hey, hentikan pertengkaran konyol kalian. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita 'bermain' saja.?"

Heechul dan Kangin serempak melayangkan glare mereka pada pemuda yang terkenal dengan Gummy smilenya itu-Eunhyuk, karena dikatai konyol. Namun saat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum sambil membawa bola basket, dan menunjuk seseorang dengan dagunya. Dan saat mereka mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Eunhyuk, mau tak mau membuat mereka berdua menyeringai.

Katakan saja Kyuhyun terlalu paranoid, namun mendengar kata 'bermain' yang terucap ganjil serta tatapan mereka padanya. Membuat Kyuhyun tanpa berpikir dua kali, memutar tubuhnya dan berusaha secepatnya keluar dari Gedung Olah Raga ini.

Sreett..

"Mau kemana.?"

Terlambat, belum sempat langkah itu membawanya menjauh sebuah tangan kecil telah berhasil mencekalnya. Kyuhyun merutuk, kenapa dia bisa begitu lemah.? Melepaskan tangan dari seseorang yang memiliki ukuran tubuh paling kecil dikelasnya saja dia tidak sanggup.

"A-aku..aku ingin mengganti baju, Ryeowook-ssi."

"Ehh..Tapi yang lain sedang ingin 'bermain', jadi kau juga harus ikut."

Ryeowook terlihat begitu imut, saat dia memiringkan kepalanya saat berbicara. Namun tidak bagi Kyuhyun, ekspresi imut Ryeowook tetap terlihat menakutkan baginya dan ditambah pengulangan kata 'bermain' yang kembali terdengar ganjil ditelinganya.

"Oohh ayolah Kyuhyun, kita hanya akan bermain Lempar tangkap bola saja. Ini pasti seru, Benarkan.?"

Eunhyuk menunjukkan bola basketnya kearah Kyuhyun, kemudian menatap yang lain meminta persetujuan dengan usulannya.

"Aku tidak ikut, capek."

Oke ini Kibum yang mengucapkan penolakannya terlebih dahulu, kemudian diikuti beberapa yang lain. Membuat Eunhyuk cemberut, karena merasa ditolak. Namun saat Heechul, Kangin, Ryeowook dan Shindong mengatakan akan ikut 'bermain', dia menjadi senang kembali.

"Baiklah Kyuhyun, kurasa 'bermain' ber-enam saja tak masalah. Kalau begitu, kau yang jadi penangkapnya."

Kyuhyun mendesah, walau dia tahu bahwa dirinya akan tetap ditunjuk untuk menjadi penangkap. Namun Kyuhyun merasa sedikit lega mengetahui tak semua teman sekelasnya akan 'bermain', namun tetap saja hanya dengan lima orang itu Kyuhyun tak akan lepas. Membuatnya kini tanpa banyak protes, berjalan kearah tengah lapangan. Kemudian berdiri disana, sedangkan Eunhyuk, Heechul, Kangin, Ryeowook dan Shindong telah berdiri membuat lingkaran yang tak terlalu besar namun tetap memberikan mereka ruang untuk dapat melempar bola kearah Kyuhyun.

Sebelum 'permainan' itu dimulai, Kyuhyun dengan sengaja melepaskan kaca matanya. Kyuhyun tak ingin kaca matanya itu pecah, karena bagaimanapun mereka tak akan membiarkan dirinya menangkap bola dengan biasa. Sehingga dari pada nantinya dia akan kehilangan kaca matanya itu, lebih baik sekarang dia mengamankannya terlebih dahulu.

Bahkan Kyuhyun telah menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan selangkangan dan menudukkan kepalanya dalam, berusaha melindungi 'masa depan' dan wajahnya. Dan melihat semua itu mau tak mau membuat yang lain tertawa senang, karena sepertinya si Nerd mengetahui 'permainan' seperti apa yang ingin mereka mainkan.

"Antisipasi yang bagus.-" Puji mereka serempak.

"-Tapi tak ada gunanya."

BUG!

"Ugh.."

Eunhyuk melempar, dan lemparannya tepat mengenai bahu kiri Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun melengguh karena bahunya terasa kebas akibat lemparan itu, namun dirinya tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

BUG!

"Ouch.."

Dan sekarang tubuh Kyuhyun terdorong kedepan, saat bola yang dilempar Ryeowook mengenai punggungnya. Sakit, Kyuhyun bahkan berteriak tertahan karenanya.

BUG!

"Ugh.."

Setelah itu, bola yang terlempar mulai mengenai satu persatu bagian tubuh Kyuhyun. Mereka melakukan lemparan-lemparan yang membuat tubuh Kyuhyun nyeri bahkan terasa kebas. Kyuhyun tahu sebagian dari mereka tak menggunakan tenaga maksimal mereka, mencegah 'permainan' ini berakhir lebih cepat. Karena jika saja orang seperti Kangin melempar dengan sekuat tenaga, Kyuhyun yakin dia akan langsung berakhir pingsan dilantai.

Namun Kyuhyun malah ingin mereka melakukannya, Kyuhyun ingin 'permainan' ini cepat berakhir. Suara tertawa mengejek mereka terasa lebih menyakitkan dibanding pingsan saat ini. Karena tawa-tawa itu membuat Kyuhyun sadar dirinya begitu lemah dan sangat menyedihkan.

Hentikan.

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap mereka dengan tatapan memohon. Membuat mereka yang tengah bermain berdecih tak suka.

"Lemah." Gumam Heechul, kemudian melempar bola itu sekuat tenaga.

BUG!

BRUG!

Kini tanpa ringisan dan teriakan, tubuh Kyuhyun telah terbaring dilantai. Lemparan yang Heechul lakukan, tepat mengenai wajah Kyuhyun. Membuat kepala Kyuhyun terasa pening, wajahnya memerah dan hidungnya bahkan berdarah. Kyuhyun merasa hidungnya juga patah karena lemparan itu.

"Ayo kita kembali kekelas."

Kemudian satu persatu mereka beranjak dari sana, tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk menolong Kyuhyun. Pandangan Kyuhyun memang mengabur, namun dia dapat melihat sosok itu kini tengah menatapnya. Kyuhyun tahu seharusnya dia tidak terlalu berharap, namun saat melihatnya Kyuhyun begitu ingin dia menolongnya seperti saat mereka kecil dulu.

Namun Kyuhyun harus kembali kecewa, saat dia kembali mengabaikannya. Melewati tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah, tanpa berniat menolongnya. Dan Kyuhyun, dia menggulung tubuhnya sedemikian rupa karena terasa begitu sakit. Namun sebenarnya, hatinya terasa jauh lebih sakit saat ini.

'Apa kau benar-benar sudah berubah seperti yang kau katakan satu tahun lalu.? Aku tidak ingin percaya, namun sepertinya kau memang sudah berubah.'

.

.

.

Tbc..

Chapter 3 datang terlambat, Mianhae..#BOW

Dan lagi-lagi Chapter ini pendek...Huft

.

Balasan Review

Kyuphoenix : mian karena tidak memuaskan..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Shin Ririn1013 : masalah itu akan dibahas dibeberapa Chapter selanjutnya.,.,

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Ameliachan : itu akan dijawab di chapter2 depan..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Kyuli99 : hehehe..ini lanjutannya, semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Awaelfkyu13 : hehehe..ini lanjutannya, semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Raein13 : hehehe..ini lanjutannya, semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Yeri LiXiu : pertanyaan itu akan terjawab di chapter2 depan..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Mifta cinya : sepertinya disini keliatan ada yg dulunya baik, tapi gag tahu yg sekarang..kekeke

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Shofie Kim : hehehe..sengaja dibuat sadis..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Keys 13th : ini lanjutannya, mian ngaret..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Sparkyubum : hehehe..klok kyu masuk kelas biasa dong gag jdi di bully..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Choding : mungkin ada..hehehe

Tentang appa kyu akan dibahas dicahper2 depan..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Cuttiekyu : ada alasannya..hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

.9 : mungkin akan ada..hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Erka : hahaha..tapi dichapter ini disiksa lagi..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Kys134 : member yg lain bakal keliatan bergiliran, biar kyu gag dibully nya 12 orang sekaligus..heee

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Rpsckhalways : tentang eomma kyu bakal di bahas dichapter2 depan..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Nisa : hehehe.. Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Phn19 : ya gpp kok..

Sosoknya masih disembunyikan..kekeke..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

ningKyu : gag bakal ada penganiayaan seks kok.. ini cuman kekerasan tanpa ada pembullyan kyak gitu, tenang aja..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Bimil chingu : pahlawan biasanya datenga belakangan..#Kayakpolisi

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Chairun : mian chapter ini jg pendek..masalah emaknya kyu yg tegaan akan dibahas dichapter2 depan..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Cho eun byung : ini lanjutannya.. Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Guest : eehh kok chingu tahu..rencananya sihh emg mau buat kyu trauma..hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

SheeHae : dilempar aja..hee

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

ElfJoYers1702 : eehh kok aku yg jahat...kekeke

Klok sungmin munculnya menyusul..hee

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Septianurmalit1 : ini lanjutannya, mian masih pendek..

Ini udh muncul sosoknya doang, tanpa kepastian siapa dia..hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Putkyu : hahaha..sama..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Desviana407 : hehehe..kasian kyu..

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

.

.

Ditunggu reviewnya...#bow


	4. Chapter 4

Class A (Bullying)

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Youngwon (Kangin), Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum, Tan Hankyung, Kim Ryeowook, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Donghae, and Others.

Genre : Angst &amp; Friendship

Summary : Semua orang berkata, masa sekolah adalah masa yang paling indah. Namun bagi Kyuhyun tidak ada satupun keindahan yang dirinya rasakan, kecuali rasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang mereka berikan tanpa henti, tak mempeduli Kyuhyun mengiba hampir setiap waktu. Bahkan sampai rasa sakit itu, mulai tak terasa karena berulang kali dirasakan.

Warning : Typo, Geje, Cerita pasaran, Bahasa kasar, Sadis, Berdarah, Pembulian dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

Kyuhyun begitu sulit untuk berkonsentrasi saat pelajaran, karena rasa sakit ditubuhnya. Bahkan nyeri dan kesulitan bernafas karena hidungnya patah dan berdarah, membuat hidungnya tersumbat. Dia juga sesekali meringis perih, saat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Namun entah mengapa, Kyuhyun tetap memaksakan dirinya memasuki kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran.

Sedangkan teman sekelasnya yang lain, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Mereka akan bersikap biasa, seakan mereka tak pernah melakukan 'sesuatu' atau 'apapun' pada Kyuhyun. Sehingga Kyuhyun yang harus selalu bisa memutar otak jeniusnya untuk mencari alasan yang terkadang terdengar tak logis, jika Guru bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya.

Tapi Kyuhyun sebenarnya tahu, Guru-Gurunya telah tahu 'perlakuan spesial' teman-teman sekelasnya. Namun karena disini juga berlaku hukum 'Yang berkuasalah yang benar', yang artinya semua 'perlakuan spesial' yang Kyuhyun terima dibenarkan oleh mereka semua tak terkecuali para Guru. Membuat Kyuhyun tak memiliki tempat untuk mengadu dan orang yang mau membelanya. Dia benar-benar sendiri disini, sehingga hanya diam dan menerimalah pilihan yang diambilnya.

Teett..

Dan saat suara bel berbunyi, Kyuhyun terlihat bergegas untuk pergi. Memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak meninggalkan kelas. Kyuhyun tahu, setelah mereka telah menorehkan luka ditubuhnya maka Kyuhyun akan terlepas dari 'perlakuan' itu sesaat.

Bukan, bukan karena mereka memiliki belas kasih. Lebih dari itu, mereka hanya tak ingin 'mainan' yang mereka miliki ini rusak dan tak dapat berguna lagi untuk hiburan. Sehingga untuk beberapa hari kedepan, Kyuhyun akan terbebas dari 'permainan' fisik. Dan Kyuhyun, dia sedikit mensyukuri itu.

'_Setidaknya aku diberikan waktu untuk menyembuhkan luka ini, sebelum Eomma mengetahuinya dan menjadi khawatir nantinya .'_

Dan Kyuhyun kembali dengan pemikiran naifnya, akan kecemasan Eommanya yang sebenarnya tak akan pernah didapatkannya itu.

.

.

.

"Huft.."

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi Taman. Dia merasa tubuhnya semakin sakit setelah menaiki Bus untuk pulang tadi, sehingga sekarang Kyuhyun membutuhkan waktu untuk memulihkan rasa sakit dan tenaganya sejenak. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada taman kecil dekat pemberhentian Busnya tadi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, saat melihat taman itu tak berubah sedikitpun dari Kyuhyun kecil dulu. Tetap asri dan sepi, tempat yang begitu menenangkan sekaligus penuh kenangan bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bahkan masih dapat merasakannya, goresan kasar yang terdiri dari beberapa huruf tepat dibangku yang tengah didudukinya kini.

'_Fighting, Cho Kyuhyun.'_

Sebaris kalimat penyemangat yang masih terukir samar disana, yang telah terkikis termakan waktu. Namun kenangan hari itu masih melekat kuat diingatannya.

.

_Flashback_

_Saat itu Kyuhyun masih berumur sembilan tahun. Namun keinginan untuk selalu membanggakan Eomma-nya telah melekat kuat dikepala kecilnya. Sehingga saat seharusnya anak kecil sepertinya tengah dikelilingi berbagai macam mainan. Dia justru kini tengah dikelilingi begitu banyak buku pelajaran, yang berusaha dicerna otak jeniusnya. Karena esok hari dia harus mengikuti salah satu Olimpiade untuk mewakili sekolahnya. _

_Dan dia bersyukur, hanya dirinya seorang di Taman ini. Sehingga tak akan ada satu orangpun yang akan mengganggu konsentrasi belajarnya. Namun tetap saja, walau tak ada orang yang mengganggu dan seberapa jenius pun otaknya. Kyuhyun sesekali mengalami kesulitan, saat harus mempelajari sendiri pelajaran yang bahkan belum pernah diajarkan disekolah sebelumnya._

_Dia butuh seseorang untuk ditanyai dan diajak berdiskusi untuk mengatasi kesulitan yang dialaminya kini._

"_Kyuhyun-ah."_

_Dan panggilan itu membuat sebuah senyum terukir diwajah Kyuhyun. Apa lagi saat sepasang karamelnya menangkap eksistensi yang kini tengah mendekat itu._

"_Penyelamatku telah datang." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih, namun tetap dapat didengar oleh sosok itu._

"_Penyelamat.? Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun-ah.?" _

_Kyuhyun menggeleng. _

_Kyuhyun tak mau sosok itu tahu yang dirinya maksud penyelamat adalah dirinya. Bisa-bisa dia akan lebih memilih melonjak senang nantinya, dari pada membantu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan beberapa soal sulit._

"_Tak ada, Aku hanya ingin bertanya beberapa soal yang sulit kupecahkan. Kau mau membantuku kan.?" _

_Mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun, sosok itu hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Setelahnya mereka telah terlibat dalam diskusi seru, bersama mencari solusi yang tepat untuk dapat memecahkan soal-soal itu. Sesekali mereka akan melonjak senang saat menemukan jawaban yang benar, namun beberapa kali juga mengerang putus asa saat tak menemukan jawabannya._

_Dan kini Kyuhyun tengah merapikan buku-buku yang tadinya berserakan dibangku Taman. Hari telah sore, dan dia harus segera pulang untuk membersihkan flat kecilnya. _

_Namun Kyuhyun mengernyit saat tadi dia mencoba untuk mengajak sahabat sekaligus tetangganya itu pulang, tapi berakhir diabaikan. Dia justru masih terlihat sibuk menggoreskan dalam sebuah pena dibangku taman. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun mengajak, namun kembali terabaikan. Membuatnya menyerah dan kini memilih untuk menunggunya menyelesaikan hal aneh yang dilakukannya._

"_Selesai.-"_

_Seruan itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh._

"_-Kyuhyun-ah, lihatlah."_

_Kyuhyun menurut, melepas buku-bukunya kemudian bergeser mendekati sahabatnya itu guna melihat apa yang ingin ditunjukkannya. Dan Kyuhyun tertegun, saat goresan kasar itu dapat dibacanya dengan jelas. Membuatnya mendongak, menatap sahabatnya itu._

"_Kau harus melakukan yang terbaik besok. Agar kau dapat memenangkannya, sehingga kau dapat membanggakan Eomma mu seperti yang selalu kau katakan. Fighting, Cho Kyuhyun."_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum haru, kata penyemangat yang terukir dan diucapkan sahabatnya itu membuatnya senang. Bahkan keyakinannya yang sempat goyah karena kesulitannya tadi kini kembali meneguh. Membuat Kyuhyun berjanji, dia akan memenangkannya. Memenangkan Olimpiade itu, untuk membanggakan Eomma-nya dan juga sahabatnya itu._

_Flashback End_

.

Dan ingatan itu mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Namun tak bertahan lama, saat ingatan lain yang belum lama terjadi kembali teringat. Pandangan datar dan sikap acuh pada dirinya itu, membuat Kyuhyun meringis perih.

Dia tak lagi sosok yang sama seperti dalam ingatan Kyuhyun dulu, dia telah berubah. Walau Kyuhyun masih berusaha keras menyangkal perubahan itu, namun itulah kenyataannya. Dia bukan lagi sosok sahabat yang selalu menyamangati dan memberikan Kyuhyun harapan akan kebanggan Eommanya.

"Tapi kenapa, kenapa kau bisa berubah.? Dan apa yang merubahmu.?"

Dan Kyuhyun kini hanya mampu menggumamkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dalam sepi yang tak kan menjawab.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun telah menjalani beberapa hari yang cukup tenang, walau sesekali dia masih mendengar kata hinaan yang ditujukan padanya. Namun tidak dengan perlakuan kasar, mereka benar-benar memberi Kyuhyun istirahat yang cukup untuk pulih. Dan Kyuhyun berharap, semoga hari ini masih merupakan hari istirahatnya.

"Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Wookie."

Ucapan selamat Ulang Tahun itu terdengar saat teman sekelasnya satu persatu datang. Hari ini Ulang Tahun Kim Ryeowook, teman imut yang menurut Kyuhyun selalu dimanjakan oleh teman-teman yang lainnya. Terlihat jelas mereka semua begitu menyayanginya, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit iri karenanya.

'_Cho Kyuhyun bodoh. Sadarlah, mereka semua itu tidak menyukaimu.'_

Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya dalam diam, dan kembali menatap kebahagiaan itu dari kursinya. Dia sebenarnya juga ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan bercengkrama dengan yang lainnya. Namun Kyuhyun sadar, bahwa dia bukanlah bagian dari mereka sehingga saat ini dia tetap duduk dikursinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Panggilan itu membuyarkan pikiran Kyuhyun, dan membuatnya menoleh. Dan Kyuhyun menyerngit saat mendapati bahwa Ryeowook lah yang memanggilnya, bahkan kini melambai kearahnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau diam saja.? Ayo ikut kami, Ryeowook akan mentraktir kita semua di Kantin."

Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya saat Hankyung mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dia bahkan yakin bahwa pemuda Cina itu tengah membohonginya, tapi saat melihat Ryeowook kembali melambai kearahnya. Membuat Kyuhyun bingung sekaligus senang, bingung karena mungkin semua ini hanya bayangan semunya namun senang seandainya ini memang nyata.

"Yak, apa kau sudah tuli Cho Kyuhyun. Cepat ikut."

Sentakan itu tak membuat Kyuhyun takut, namun sebaliknya. Dia malah senang, karena ternyata hal ini memang nyata. Teman-teman tengah mengajaknya, membuat Kyuhyun tanpa menaruh curiga segera mengejar langkah mereka.

Kyuhyun tetap menjaga jarak langkahnya dengan yang lain. Saat siswa-siswa dari kelas lain tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan marah, karena berjalan dengan para Pangeran Sekolah itu.

Dan begitu mereka sampai di Kantin sekolah, tempat yang biasanya ramai itu mendadak sepi. Kedatangan para siswa Class A berhasil menarik perhatian mereka semua, bahkan membuat mereka tak bersuara karena keterpesonaan.

"Selamat siang semua, maaf karena mengganggu waktu istirahat kalian. -"

Sapaan dan senyum mempesona milik Hankyung membuat beberapa siswi disana terpekik senang. Bahkan mereka langsung meneriakkan kata 'Tidak apa-apa' atas permintaan maaf yang pemuda itu ucapkan, membuat Hankyung memperlihatkan senyum terima kasih kepada mereka.

"-Hari ini Ulang Tahun teman kami, Ryeowook. Jadi untuk hari ini semua makanan yang kalian nikmati gratis."

Dan kini bukan hanya para siswi yang memekik senang, karena para siswa pun ikut memekik karena mendapatkan makanan gratis untuk hari ini.

"Hyung kau sudah menyiapkannya.?"

"Tentu saja, kau tenanglah."

Bisikan itu tak terdengar terhalau suara-suara lain. Namun Ryeowook masih dapat mendengar balasan Heechul atas pertanyaannya, membuat si imut itu kini menyeringai sedikit menyeramkan namun tersamar wajah imutnya.

Dan selanjutnya mereka mulai mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sebuah meja panjang yang entah kapan telah dikosongkan, seolah-olah tempat itu memang disediakan untuk mereka. Beberapa makanan dari Kantin telah tersedia disana, namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka menyentuhnya. Karena kini pandangan mereka tertuju pada satu orang yang tengah berdiri dengan tatapan tak mengerti saat tak mendapati satu bangku pun untuk didudukinya.

Ryeowook berdiri, kemudian memukulkan sendok ditangannya pada meja. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana kini menatap kearahnya. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat manis, kemudian mulai berbicara.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan Terima kasih kepada kalian karena telah mau berkumpul disini untuk merayakan Ulang Tahunku.-"

Kemudian dia mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri.

"-Dan satu hal lagi, aku ingin berterima kasih pada temanku Kyuhyun."

Semua orang berbisik saat mendengar Ryeowook menyebutkan nama si Nerd, bertanya bagaimana mungkin si Nerd menerima ucapan terima kasih khusus dari salah satu siswa Class A. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sama tak mengertinya dengan yang lain, namun dia tetap merasakan rasa hangat saat mendengar ucapan terima kasih itu.

"Karena hari ini dia akan 'menghibur' kita semua di hari bahagiaku ini, bukan begitu Kyuhyun.?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, dia bergeming. Kata 'menghibur' terdengar sama seperti kata 'bermain' baginya. Dan apa itu berarti, mereka semua akan menyiksanya didepan semua siswa yang lain kali ini.

Dan begitu melihat Heechul berdiri dengan satu kantung besar ditangannya, dia menjadi takut. Namun Heechul tak berjalan kearahnya, justru pemuda cantik itu kini melangkah kearah meja yang lain.

"Masing-masing ambil satu, dan semuanya harus dapat. Sebarkan."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan apa yang telah mereka berusaha bagi itu. Kemudian meringis mendapati kini semua orang memiliki satu buah telur ditangan, sadar bahwa semua itu pasti untuknya.

"Kyuhyun.-"

Panggilan dari Ryeowook tak lagi membuatnya senang seperti tadi, karena kini dia sadar si imut itu ingin mengerjainya habis-habisan di hari Ulang Tahunnya kali ini.

"-Nyanyikan aku lagu selamat ulang tahun sekarang, dan lakukan itu didepan."

Kyuhyun tak mengangguk atau menjawab, namun langkah kakinya telah cukup memberitahukan bahwa dia akan melakukan perintah Ryeowook itu.

Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, tak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya. Dia membisu, membuat yang lain mulai menyuarakan protesnya pada si Nerd itu. Dan melihat itu, membuat siswa Class A begitu terhibur.

_S-saengil Chukkae Hamnida... _

Kemudian tempat itu menjadi sunyi senyap, saat sebuah suara merdu mengalun lembut. Suara itu tak terlalu keras, namun berhasil membuat mereka semua terpaku.

_Saengil Chukkae Hamnida..._

Lagu selamat Ulang Tahun sederhana itu mengalun dengan tulus. Membuat yang mendengarnya merasakan ketulusan yang besar dari setiap kata selamat yang terucap.

_Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Kim Ryeowook, Saengil Chukkae Hamnida.._

Seakan sosok dia yang tengah bernyanyi benar-benar mengucap sukur atas hari bahagia dari sebuah nama yang ikut teralun.

Sedangkan pemilik nama, kini hanya menatap kosong. Dalam pikirannya, keadaan kantin kini berubah menjadi ruangan megah dengan banyak hiasan balon biru. Dan sosok Kyuhyun pun kini berubah menjadi sosok anak kecil yang terlihat begitu imut, itu Kim Ryeowook sendiri saat kecil.

_Di sana dia juga tengah melantunkan lagu yang sama, dengan ketulusan yang sama. Membuat semua orang yang berada disana terpesona akan nyanyiannya. _

"_HENTIKAN." _

_Namun teriakan nyaring itu menyentakkan tubuh mungilnya, membuatnya menghentikan nyanyiannya. Sepasang mata polosnya menatap tak mengerti pada Hyung-nya yang tadi berteriak. Dan saat dia akan menyuarakan pertanyaannya, Hyung-nya berbalik dan berlari pergi._

_Membuat Ryeowook kecil tanpa berpikir mengejar dengan langkah-langkah kecilnya. Dia ingin menghentikan Hyung-nya, yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan pesta ulang Tahunnya sendiri. _

"_Hyung."_

_Panggilnya, saat sosok itu tak lagi berlari. Ryeowook kemudian berjalan mendekat, namun sebelum dia mencapai sang Hyung. Suara itu kembali terdengar, namun kini terasa begitu dingin._

"_Berhenti."_

"_Hyung."_

"_Aku bilang berhenti."_

_Tubuh Ryeowook terpaku, saat sepasang mata hitam itu kini menatapnya tajam. Ryeowook bahkan dapat melihat kebencian yang begitu besar disana, membuatnya bingung dan juga takut._

"_Tidak bisakah kau mendengarku. Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan padamu untuk berhenti.-" Ryeowook tak mengerti._

"_-Berhenti mengambil milikku lagi. Apakah Appa dan Eomma tidak cukup bagimu, dan sekarang kau bahkan ingin mengambil perhatian teman-temanku dengan nyanyianmu." Suara itu melemah, membuat Ryeowook ingin mendekat untuk menenangkan Hyungnya._

"_Aku membencimu, kau mengambil semuanya. Aku membencimu, aku benar-benar membencimu."_

_Perasaan iri yang berubah menjadi benci, dan Ryeowook kecil meneriman itu dari Hyungnya. _

"HENTIKAN."

Pluukk..

Dan kini Ryeowook lah yang meneriakan kata itu, mencoba menghentika nyanyian Kyuhyun. Bahkan telur yang ada ditangannya kini telah mengenai wajah Kyuhyun telak. Membuat si Nerd langsung menghentikan nyanyiannya, dan menatap Ryeowook bingung. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang bingung, semua siswa bahkan siswa Class A pun bingung.

Dan Kyuhyun terpaku, saat mata karamelnya menangkap tatapan penuh benci yang kini ditujukan padanya. Selama ini Kyuhyun belum pernah mendapatkan tatapan penuh kebencian seperti itu dari siapapun, bahkan dari siswa Class A yang lain. Walau mereka mengerjainya, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa mereka hanya marah bukan membencinya.

Namun sekarang, dia mendapatkan tatapan itu dari teman paling imut dan mungil dikelasnya. Membuatnya kini bertanya-tanya.

'_Apa yang terjadi.? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu.? Apa salahku.?'_

Yesung yang duduk didekat Ryeowook, segera berdiri dan menarik pemuda imut itu duduk. Dia tahu apa yang tengah dialami sahabat kecilnya itu, perasaan terlukanya dulu kini berubah menjadi kebencian namun kepada orang yang salah. Membuatnya kini menatap Heechul, meminta pemuda cantik itu melakukan sesuatu agar orang-orang tak lagi melihat kearah Ryeowook.

Pluukk..

Telur kedua terlempar, dan kembali mengenai Kyuhyun telak.

Pluukk...Pluukk..Pluukk..

Heechul berhasil mengalihkan perhatian dengan melempar Kyuhyun dengan terlur, dan setelahnya diikuti yang lain. Kemudian satu demi satu telur yang ada ditangan terlempar kearah Kyuhyun, disertai tawa senang dari para pelempar.

Dan Kyuhyun bergeming, dia tak memperdulikan lemparan-lemparan itu bahkan tak memperdulikan tawa mengejek itu. Karena pikirannya kini masih dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dia inginkan jawabannya. Membuatnya terus berusaha menatap Ryeowook, walau terhalang cairan berbau busuk yang kini telah memenuhi wajah dan tubuhnya.

Dia tak berusaha menghindar, tatapan Ryeowook tadi memukulnya telak. Membuatnya menerima semua itu tanpa berusaha melindungi diri.

Membuat sebuah tangan dibawah meja terkepal, dan menghancurkan telur yang tengah digenggamnya. Dia menatap Ryeowook, dan marah adalah satu kata yang menggambarkan emosinya kini. Dia tahu keadaan teman imutnya yang pernah terluka dalam oleh seseorang yang penting baginya, namun tetap saja melimpahkan semuanya pada Kyuhyun adalah hal yang tak seharusnya.

Sreett..

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian melepas telur ditangannya keatas meja. Menatap teman-temannya yang lain dengan pandangan menegur, terutama pada Ryeowook.

"Aku rasa kali ini kalian keterlaluan, jadi hentikan sampai disini."

Kemudian Donghae menatap kearah siswa-siswa yang lain, yang masih dengan semangat melempari Kyuhyun dengan telur.

"Kalian, behentilah."

Perintah ini Donghae ucapkan dengan sedikit keras, membuat suaranya terdengar oleh semuanya. Dan berhasil menghentikan lemparan-lemparan telur busuk itu. Walau sebenarnya sedikit terlambat, karena sekarang tubuh Kyuhyun telah dipenuhi oleh cairan kental berbau busuk itu.

Dan setelahnya mereka semua mulai membubarkan diri, sedikit takut melihat Donghae yang biasanya diam kini bersuara untuk menghentikan mereka. Lagi pula sepertinya hiburannya hanya sampai disini.

Kemudian siswa Class A pun beranjak pergi satu per satu, membuat Kantin itu kini kosong.

Bruukk..

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai, kedua kakinya tak lagi mampu menopang tubuhnya. Dia menunduk begitu dalam, bahkan tubuhnya bergetar. Tatapan Ryeowook tadi masih terbayang dengan jelas dikepalannya. Sehingga tak menyadari saat dia mendekat dan mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan kearah Kyuhyun.

Dan saat Sapu tangan itu sedikit lagi menyentuh rambut Kyuhyun yang lengket dan penuh cairan telur busuk itu.

"Kau memperdulikanku.?"

Namun pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya, Kyuhyun ternyata menyadari keberadaannya.

"Atau kau sekarang tengah iba padaku.?"

Kembali sebuah pertanyaan terlontar kepadanya, namun dia tetap diam.

"Kenapa dia membenciku.? Kenapa kalian membenciku.?"

Kyuhyun benar-benar menyuarakan semua petanyaan yang ada didalam hati dan pikirannya.

"Apa aku pernah berbuat salah pada kalian.? Apa aku pernah menyakiti kalian.?"

Kemudian Kyuhyun mendongak dengan air mata kini tengah memenuhi wajahnya.

"Dan kenapa kau berubah.?"

Dan Kyuhyun menyuarakan pertanyaan terakhir dengan begitu lirih, walau sebenarnya pertanyaan itulah yang sangat ingin dia dapatkan jawabannya kini. Jawaban dari sosoknya yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit Kyuhyun artikan.

.

.

.

Tbc..

.

.

.

Chapter 4 datang...#Hehehe

Mianhae jika chapter ini juga masih pendek..#BOW

Ada yang sangat ingin aku tanyain sama Chingudeul..

Ini tentang sosok dia, sebenarnya sih kemarin rencananya aku mau buka siapa dia itu di Chapter ini. tapi berhubung aku cukup kaget karena hampir semuanya menduga kalok dia itu adalah kibum, jadi aku nggak buka sekarang...hehehe

Alasannya, karena aku mau tanya..

Kenapa kalian pikir itu Kibum.?

Kan masih banyak member SJ yang belum muncul seperti Sungmin, Leeteuk, Siwon, Donghae, bahkan Yesung...kenapa Chingudeul bisa ngira itu Kibum.?

Jika tidak ingin menjawab, abaikan saja...heee

Oke gitu aja..oohh ya untuk Reviewnya mian nggak bisa bales satu per satu, tapi tenang aja semua review Chingudeul aku baca kok..

Gumawo untuk Reviewnya kemarin, dan ditunggu review di Chapter ini...#BOW


	5. Chapter 5

Class A (Bullying)

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Youngwon (Kangin), Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum, Tan Hankyung, Kim Ryeowook, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Choi Siwon and Others.

Genre : Angst &amp; Friendship

Summary : Semua orang berkata, masa sekolah adalah masa yang paling indah. Namun bagi Kyuhyun tidak ada satupun keindahan yang dirinya rasakan, kecuali rasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang mereka berikan tanpa henti, tak mempeduli Kyuhyun mengiba hampir setiap waktu. Bahkan sampai rasa sakit itu, mulai tak terasa karena berulang kali dirasakan.

Warning : Typo, Geje, Cerita pasaran, Bahasa kasar, Sadis, Berdarah, Pembulian dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

Tak ada jawaban.

Kyuhyun tak mendapat satu jawaban pun dari semua pertanyaan yang telah diajukannya. Membuat sepasang karamel itu semakin meredup penuh kesedihan. Kemudian dipaksakannya tubuh ringkihnya itu bergerak, mencoba bangun dari posisinya saat ini.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Kyuhyun menolak bantuan yang coba diberikannya. Dia telah berubah, dia bukan orang yang sama seperti yang Kyuhyun kenal dulu. Jadi sekarang, Kyuhyun tak akan mencoba bertanya atau pun mencari tahu kenapa dia berubah. Karena bagaimana pun mereka saat ini hanya seperti orang asing yang tak saling mengenal.

"Dan aku minta maaf, karena telah mengajukan begitu banyak pertanyaan yang membuatmu tak nyaman.-"

Kyuhyun tersenyum perih, saat bahkan permintaan maafnya tak mendapat respon apapun darinya.

"-Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Leeteuk-ssi."

Setelahnya, Kyuhyun beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan pemuda itu yang kini malah menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan tak kalah sedihnya dengan tatapan milik Kyuhyun tadi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah lokernya, dan kembali tak memperdulikan ejekan-ejekan yang diterimanya di sepanjang jalan. Mengambil seragam olah raganya yang masih bersih untuk mengganti seragam kotor dan bau telur busuk yang dikenakannya kini.

Membasuh wajah dan rambutnya di wastafel begitu dirinya sampai di toilet. Namun berapa kalipun Kyuhyun membilasnya, bau busuk itu tak juga hilang. Seakan bau itu melekat ditubuhnya, membuat Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi.

"Kau begitu menyedihkan. Dibenci, dipermalukan, diabaikan dan sekarang kau bahkan berbau busuk. Benar-benar hidup menyedihkan yang sempurna."

Kyuhyun memandangan bayangannya dicermin sambil merutuki dirinya. Merutuki betapa menyedihkannya hidup yang kini tengah dijalaninya.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang Kyuhyun bahkan harus berjalan kaki untuk pulang. Dia tak ingin nantinya jadi bahan gunjingan didalam Bis, karena bau busuk yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Sehingga sekarang Kyuhyun lebih memilih berjalan kaki untuk mencapai flatnya, yang jaraknya dari Sekolah lumayan jauh.

Buliran keringat, kaki terasa pegal bahkan nafasnya putus-putus, Kyuhyun benar-benar kelelahan. Dia bahkan tak tersenyum senang seperti biasanya, saat menemukan sepasang heels merah itu didepan pintu. Hari ini terasa begitu berat baginya.

"Bau apa ini.?"

Suara Eommanya membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menoleh. Menatap wajah cantik wanita itu dengan pandangan lelahnya, tanpa berniat menjawabnya.

"Bau ini darimu.?-" Wanita itu mengendus tubuh Kyuhyun sebentar, kemudian menutup hidungnya dan memandang Kyuhyun tak suka.

"-Cepat bersihkan, baunya busuk sekali."

Kemudian wanita itu berbalik, siap melangkah pergi. Sebelum sebuah suara lirih itu menghentikannya, bahkan membuat tubuhnya berbalik kembali.

"Apa Eomma membenciku.?"

Wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya, saat menatap sepasang karamel itu yang kini memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Membencimu.? Untuk apa.?-" Wanita itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, kemudian mendengus geli.

"-Aku rasa tak ada untungnya untukku membencimu."

Benarkah.? Benarkah Eommanya tak membenci Kyuhyun.? Tapi jika memang begitu, mengapa selama ini Eommanya tak menunjukkan kasih sayang sedikit pun pada Kyuhyun.? Kyuhyun ingin menanyakan semua itu, namun pada akhirnya hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang mampu lolos dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"Jika begitu, kenapa selama ini Eomma tak pernah merasa bangga padaku.?"

Ekspresi wanita itu kemudian berubah menjadi datar, ekspresi geli diwajahnya menghilang.

"Aku memang tak membencimu, tapi aku juga tak akan merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Karena bagaimana pun selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu adalah sebagian dari ketidak beruntungan ku."

Ketidak beruntungan.? Apa maksudnya itu.?

Seakan wanita itu bisa mendengar pertanyaan yang coba Kyuhyun tanyakan, dia langsung menjawab tanpa menunggu pertanyaan itu keluar dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya, kau hanya sebagian dari ketidak beruntungan ku. Sama seperti pertemuanku dengan lelaki brengsek itu yang merupakan ketidak beruntungan dihidupku, kau pun begitu."

Dada Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit, Eommanya memang tak membencinya. Namun tetap saja dirinya hanya sebuah ketidak beruntungan dalam hidup Eommanya itu.

"Dan aku rasa kau juga mengalami ketidak beruntungan itu, karena harus terlahir dari rahim seorang wanita sepertiku. Jadi aku rasa tak ada untungnya membencimu, karena kita sama-sama tak beruntung."

Kyuhyun menggeleng tak setuju, saat Eommanya menganggap Kyuhyun juga merasakan ketidak beruntungan itu karena terlahir dari rahimnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun berani bersumpah, terlahir dari rahim Eommanya itu adalah sebuah anugerah terbesar dari Tuhan baginya. Karena bagaimana pun, wanita itu tetap membiarkan Kyuhyun tumbuh dan terlahir dari rahimnya. Bahkan membesarkan Kyuhyun seorang diri setelahnya.

"Selama ini aku tak pernah memanggap Eomma sebagai sebuah ketidak beruntungan, dan tak akan pernah kulakukan."

Wanita itu mendengus, dia tak akan merasa tersentuh oleh ucapan seperti itu. Karena dulu dia telah begitu banyak mendengar ucapan yang serupa dari lelaki brengsek yang pada akhirnya meninggalkannya juga.

"Terserah." Ucapnya berbalik, kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Dan aku juga akan membuat Eomma tak menganggapku sebuah ketidak beruntungan lagi. Aku akan menjadi sukses, kemudian membuat Eomma menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Aku berjanji."

Ya, Kyuhyun akan merubahnya, merubah persepsi Eommanya tentang dirinya itu. Dia akan menjadi sebuah keberuntungan untuk Eommanya itu, dengan menjadi sukses kemudian membahagiakannya.

Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, namun dia tak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Dan setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, wanita itu kembali melangkah pergi.

"Itu bukan hanya sebuah janji, tapi itu sumpahku Eomma."

Dan Kyuhyun kembali bergumam lirih, tapi kalimat yang diucapkannya ini dia tujukan untuk dirinya. Untuk meneguhkan semua niatnya, akan segala ucapan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melakukannya.

Melakukan semuanya dua kali lebih keras dari sebelumnya, untuk membuktikan semua perkataannya. Hari-hari yang dilewatinya dia habiskan dengan belajar dan belajar. Apa lagi saat ini pembulian yang dialaminya beberapa hari belakangan ini terasa sedikit berkurang semenjak hari Ulang tahun Ryeowook itu.

Padahal Kyuhyun tak mendapatkan luka sedikit pun di hari itu, namun sekarang Kyuhyun merasa mendapatkan beberapa hari beristirahat.

Walau sebenarnya Kyuhyun dapat merasakan sedikit ketegangan yang berbeda yang terjadi pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Seperti telah terjadi sesuatu yang membuat mereka terlihat tak seakrab biasanya, terutama saat Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja bersitatap dengan Ryeowook. Pemuda mungil itu pasti akan menatap Kyuhyun dengan begitu tajam, dan terlihat marah.

Tapi Kyuhyun telah memutuskan untuk tak mempermasalahkan semuanya. Entah itu perlakuan, tatapan dan perasaan mereka terhadap dirinya, Kyuhyun akan berusaha tak memperdulikannya. Karena sekarang keinginan satu-satunya adalah melakukan yang terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya untuk dapat membahagiakan dan membanggakan Eommanya.

"Kyuhyun, kulihat belakangan ini kau terus-menerus belajar. Apa terjadi sesuatu.?"

Donghae bertanya, entah mengapa dia sedikit tertarik melihat pemuda pucat itu terlihat begitu bersemangat belajar belakangan ini.

"Tidak terjadi sesuatu, hanya saja aku merasa sangat bersemangat belajar.-" Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dengan terlewat bersemangat, bahkan dia tak merasa takut seperti biasanya. Walau memang Donghae tak pernah ikut mengerjainya seperti yang lain, tapi sebelumnya Kyuhyun pasti akan tetap merasa takut.

"-Aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik saat ini, untuk dapat membuat Eommaku bangga. Aku akan melakukannya, aku pasti bisa melakukannya."

Dan dia bahkan tanpa sadar memberitahukan alasan yang membuatnya bersemangat, bahkan dia mengucapkannya dengan percaya diri. Dan Donghae, dia hanya tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu bersemangat itu. Donghae bahkan hampir saja mengucapkan kata penyemangat saat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang kini penuh tekad itu. Namun akhirnya dia tak melakukannya saat merasa semua temannya tengah memperhatikan interaksi mereka. Sehingga sekarang pemuda tampan itu hanya menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, kemudian berlalu pergi.

Dan Leeteuk yang melihat itu tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis. Dia merasa Kyuhyun tak berubah sedikit pun, tetap seperti dulu. Selalu bersemangat akan keinginannya untuk dapat membanggakan Eommanya. Dan keinginannya sederhananya itu bahkan mampu membuat orang lain yang mendengarnya ingin menyemangatinya seperti yang dilakukannya dulu.

Pemikirannya itu, membuat Leeteuk tersentak.

Ya itu dulu, karena sekarang Leeteuk merasa tak memiliki hak untuk melakukannya. Mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya satu tahun terakhir ini pada sosok sahabat kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

"Abeoji mendengar dari Kepala Sekolah, katanya kau berada di Peringkat kedua di Sekolahmu saat ini."

Ucapan itu terdengar begitu dingin, membuat tangan yang tengah membawa sendok itu terhenti. Ekspresi gelisah telah memenuhi wajahnya, bahkan dia merasa takut untuk menoleh keasal suara. Namun tetap dilakukannya, karena mengingat rasa hormat yang harus selalu dia tunjukkan pada sosok berwibawa itu.

"Ne, Mianhae Abeoji."

Dia menunduk meminta maaf, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan lagi untuk dapat meredakan kemarahan Abeoji nya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan permintaan maaf mu. Yang aku butuhkan adalah bagaimana sekarang kau harus menjadi nomor satu seperti biasanya. Apa melakukan itu saja kau tidak bisa.?"

"Aku akan melakukannya, Abeoji."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, menyanggupi permintaan-perintah- Abeoji nya.

"Dan hari ini aku juga ada jadwal mengunjungi Sekolahmu.-"

Serbet makan diletakkan, kemudian kursi terdorong kebelakang saat sosok itu berdiri. Memandang anak nya sejenak kemudian berbalik pergi.

"-Sampai bertemu disana."

Pemuda tampan itu-Choi Siwon- kembali mengangguk, kemudian memandang punggung tegap itu sampai menghilang.

"Tenanglah Siwonnie, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan perkataan Abeojimu. Lakukan saja apa yang kau bisa, mengerti."

Siwon tersenyum, ucapan lembut dan elusan hangat itu mampu menenangkannya. Dia menatap wanita lembut itu dengan penuh sayang dan terima kasih. Karena dia merasa hanya wanita lembut itu saja yang mengerti dirinya saat ini.

"Gumawo Eomeoni."

.

.

.

"Silahkan masuk Tuan-tuan."

Suara Lee Seosaengnim membuat semua murid Class A yang tengah mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan tadi kini mendongak. Kemudian mengernyit saat melihat beberapa orang dengan balutan jas kini memasuki kelas mereka.

"Bummie, apa hari ini ada kunjungan orang tua.?"

Kibum menatap Heechul datar, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan pemuda cantik itu.

"Bukan, tapi hari ini adalah kunjungan para Donatur."

"Oh."

Heechul hanya ber-oh saja, dia pikir hari ini kunjungan orang Tua. Karena memang semua orang-orang tua berjas itu adalah orang tua dari siswa Class A. Dia bahkan menemukan Ayah nya diantara mereka.

"Selamat siang, maaf menganggu waktu belajar kalian. Tapi hari ini para Donatur berkesempatan untuk mengunjungi Sekolah kita, dan ingin menyapa kalian sebentar."

Hanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat tersenyum manis melihat orang-orang yang selama hampir dua tahun ini membiayai sekolahnya, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya mendengus tak suka. Mereka berpikir, kenapa harus mengunjungi kelas mereka sih.? Padahal mereka tahu pasti bahwa isi kelas spesial ini hanya anak-anak mereka sendiri.

"Aku yakin setelah ini kita akan menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka, huuhh."

Heechul berbisik kearah Kibum, memberitahukan pada pemuda dingin itu bahwa mereka pasti akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan para orang tua itu nanti. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan tak tertarik oleh Kibum.

"Selamat siang." Lelaki paruh baya yang terlihat begitu berwibawa-Tuan Choi-itu mulai menyapa mereka. Kemudian mulai memuji beberapa prestasi yang siswa Class A lakukan untuk sekolah.

Dan kembali, hanya beberapa siswa yang terlihat mendengarkan termasuk disana Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Kyuhyun bahkan terlihat senang, mengetahui bahwa Tuan Choi pemberi Donatur paling besar mengetahu beberapa prestasi yang pernah Kyuhyun dapatkan.

"Oh ya Tuan Choi, saya ingin memperkenalkan salah satu siswa penerima beasiswa yang memiliki prestasi tinggi kepada anda. Apa boleh.?"

Ucapan Lee seosaengnim itu membuat hampir semua siswa Class A menatap kedepan.

"Tentu saja boleh, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan siswa berprestasi seperti itu."

"Baiklah, Cho Kyuhyun majulah kedepan."

Lee seosaengnim menatap siswa kesayangannya itu, kemudian menyuruhnya maju. Sedangkan Tuan Choi dan para Donatur yang lain mengernyit saat melihat salah satu siswa Class A kini berdiri dari kursinya.

"Siswa itu ada dikelas ini.?" Bahkan tanpa sadar Tuan Choi bertanya.

"Ya Tuan, dia adalah salah satu siswa Class A."

Mereka sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui salah satu siswa beasiswa bahkan mampu dijajarkan dengan anak mereka. Karena bagaimana pun saat menemukan salah satu anak miskin yang bahkan mereka biayai sekolahnya memiliki prestasi sama bahkan sekarang lebih dari pada anak mereka sendiri yang bahkan belajarnya pun melibatkan tenaga profesional yang dipilih mereka sendiri.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.?" Tuan Choi mampu menguasai dirinya dari rasa terkejutnya, kemudian melontarkan pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun.

"N-ne Tuan, saya Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tergagap, dia merasa begitu tegang untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Choi. Apa lagi saat melihat Tuan itu dari dekat, Kyuhyun dapat mengetahui betapa berwibawanya orang itu.

"Dia memiliki banyak prestasi, bahkan sekarang dia adalah siswa yang memegang Peringkat pertama di Sekolah ini."

"Benarkah.?-"

Siwon tersentak saat tatapan tajam sekilas yang Tuan Choi layangkan padanya. Membuat pemuda itu menunduk takut.

"-Kau siswa yang hebat. Orang tua mu pasti bangga, karena itu tetap pertahankan prestasimu."

Puk..

Hangat, Kyuhyun merasa tepukan lembut dikepalanya membuatnya hangat. Dia bahkan tak menyangka akan mendapatkan pujian seperti itu dari Tuan Choi. Apa lagi ini merupakan kali pertamanya Kyuhyun mendapatkan sebuah pujian dari orang lain selain Lee seosaengnim. Membuatnya mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum sangat lebar.

Cteekk..

Pensil yang tergenggam itu patah. Tatapan marah dan tak rela kini tergambar jelas di wajah tampan itu. Siwon marah, amat sangat marah. Dia saja, anak dari seorang Choi Kiho tak pernah mendapatkan pujian dan tepukan hangat seperti itu sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa, kenapa sekarang si Nerd itu yang mendapatkannya.?

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah mendapat pujian itu."

Dan Siwon mendesis dengan marah. Dia tak akan melepas si Nerd itu begitu saja, setelah merebut perhatian dan pujian dari Abeoji yang bahkan dirinya saja belum pernah mendapatkannya. Dia benar-benar tak akan melepaskannya.

.

.

.

Tbc..

.

.

.

Chapter 5 datang, mianhae kalok hari ini dateng telat banget..

Oohh ya sosok dia disini udah kebuka kan..Hayoo siapa yang salah nebak lagi..? #Ditendang

Dan mianhae kalok alasan untuk Eommanya terdengar nggak masuk akal, karena bagaimana pun aku berpikir untuk tak membuat Eomma Kyuhyun menjadi orang jahat. Jadi terima aja alasannya ya..#puppyeyes

Dan masalah penyiksaan Kyuhyun akan terus berlanjut, bahkan sosok penyiksa sudah mengatakan keinginannya..kekeke

Jadi Chapter depan tunggu siksaan apa yang akan Kyuhyun dapatkan, oke.?

Oke gitu aja..oohh ya untuk Reviewnya mian nggak bisa bales satu per satu, tapi tenang aja semua review Chingudeul aku baca kok..

Gumawo untuk Reviewnya kemarin, dan ditunggu review di Chapter ini...#BOW


	6. Chapter 6

Class A (Bullying)

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Youngwon (Kangin), Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum, Tan Hankyung, Kim Ryeowook, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Choi Siwon, Leeteuk and Others.

Genre : Angst &amp; Friendship

Summary : Semua orang berkata, masa sekolah adalah masa yang paling indah. Namun bagi Kyuhyun tidak ada satupun keindahan yang dirinya rasakan, kecuali rasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang mereka berikan tanpa henti, tak mempeduli Kyuhyun mengiba hampir setiap waktu. Bahkan sampai rasa sakit itu, mulai tak terasa karena berulang kali dirasakan.

Warning : Typo, Geje, Cerita pasaran, Bahasa kasar, Sadis, Berdarah, Pembulian dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

DUG!

Kyuhyun meringis, begitu punggungnya membentur tembok kokoh dibelakangnya.

Bug

Kemudian tubuhnya terpelanting jatuh, saat sebuah tinju keras mengenai wajahnya telak. Membuat kaca matanya terlempar, bahkan sudut bibirnya sobek dan berdarah.

Sreett..

Kerah terenggut dan tubuh tertarik bangun, membuat kini wajahnya dan wajah si pemukul berhadapan. Namun karena pandangan Kyuhyun masih tak fokus akibat pukulan tadi, sehingga dia tak dapat mengenali wajah didepannya kini.

"Akan kubuat kau menyesal menerima pujian itu."

Desisan marah itulah yang pada akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun mengenali siapa si pemukul.

'Choi Siwon.'

Dan melihatnya, Kyuhyun hanya menatap tak mengerti. Dia tak tahu apa yang membuat pemuda tampan itu terlihat begitu marah. Sedangkan Siwon saat melihat tatapan tak mengerti itu, ditambah lagi ingatan akan pujian yang Abeojinya berikan pada Kyuhyun kembali terbayang. Membuat amarahnya semakin naik.

Bug

"Kau pikir siapa kau ini."

Setelahnya sebuah pukulan Kyuhyun terima, diiringi teriakan marah.

Bug

"Kau hanya si Nerd miskin yang menyedihkan."

Lagi, pukulan itu menghantam wajahnya.

Bug

"Namun kenapa justru kau yang menerima pujian itu. Padahal aku saja tak pernah mendapatkannya."

Tak hanya sekali, pukulan itu menghantam Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Membuat wajah Kyuhyun nyeri dan mati rasa saking sakitnya. Apa lagi ditambah teriakan penuh amarah yang memekakkan telinga itu. Namun Kyuhyun masih mampu mencerna setiap kata yang Siwon teriakkan, membuatnya tahu alasan kemarahan pemuda itu.

'Jadi ini karena pujian itu.'

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menggumamkan kalimat itu, karena setelahnya Kyuhyun kembali menerima pukulan diwajahnya. Kemarahan Siwon begitu mengerikan.

"UHUUKK..Ugh."

Kyuhyun terbatuk keras, tubuhnya bahkan melengkung sakit. Saat tak hanya pukulan yang diterimanya namun juga tendangan keras diperutnya.

"Choi Siwon, hentikan."

Yesung berseru keras, saat Siwon terus melayangkan tendangan pada tubuh ringkih yang telah tergolek lemah. Namun Siwon tetap tak berhenti, sedangkan Eunhyuk yang mendengar bunyi tendangan Siwon pada tubuh Kyuhyun meringis ngeri. Dan bersumpah tak akan pernah membuat masalah pada pemuda tampan itu.

Sreett..

Tubuh Siwon ditarik keras, membuatnya terjengkal. Dan saat dia mendongak, Yesung tengah berdiri dihadapannya sambil menatap tajam. Sedangkan Kangin, Heechul dan Ryeowook berseru tak suka karena Yesung menghentikan Siwon, namun tetap tak berani berkata apapun pada Yesung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan.?-" Siwon mendesis marah pada Yesung, namun hanya dibalas tatapan tajam.

"-Kenapa kau menghentikanku.? Aku belum selesai memberinya pelajaran."

"Belum selesai.? Jadi kau berniat membunuhnya, begitu.?"

Yesung membalas ucapan Siwon dengan sebuah pertanyaan, namun Siwon tersinggung akan pertanyaan itu. Karena, mana mungkin dia berniat membunuh seseorang.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran saja."

Yesung menghela nafas, saat sadar bahwa sahabatnya ini terlalu kalap tadi sampai tak menyadari perbuatannya. Membuatnya kini bergeser dari hadapan Siwon, lalu menunjuk tubuh yang telah terbaring lemah.

"Apa hanya memberinya pelajaran harus sampai seperti itu.?"

Siwon terbelalak, dia tak sadar telah memukul si Nerd sampai seperti itu. Tadinya dia hanya berniat memukul Kyuhyun beberapa kali untuk memberinya pelajaran. Namun ternyata kemarahan telah menguasainya tadi, membuatnya tanpa sadar memukulnya habis-habisan.

"Apa dia mati.?" Eunhyuk menyeletuk, saat melihat Kyuhyun tak bergerak.

Dan celetukan itu berhasil membuat Siwon semakin terkejut, dan juga merasa sangat takut. Apa lagi membayangkan Kyuhyun benar-benar mati, dan dia adalah pembunuhnya. Tidak dia tak berniat membunuhnya, sungguh.

"Tidak, Dia tidak mati hanya pingsan saja. Namun jika aku tak menghentikanmu, Siwon. Dia bisa saja mati."

Siwon hanya mengangguk dan menatap Yesung dengan tatapan terima kasih, karena temannya itu menghentikannya. Kemudian pemuda itu menerima uluran tangan Yesung, untuk dapat bangun dari posisinya kini.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan dengannya.?" Eunhyuk kembali membuka suara, cukup prihatin melihat keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Tinggalkan saja.-" Ini Ryeowook yang menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Pemuda imut itu cukup senang melihat keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini, karena dia masih lumayan dendam pada si Nerd itu. Karena membuat temannya Donghae, mengacuhkannya beberapa hari ini.

"-Lagi pula dia kan hanya pingsan saja, nanti juga sadar."

Lanjutnya dengan cuek, dan ucapannya mendapat anggukan setuju dari Kangin dan Heechul. Karena alasannya bukan hanya itu, tapi lebih dari itu. Mereka tak ingin sampai orang lain atau Guru mengetahui bahwa mereka lebih tepatnya Siwon memukuli Kyuhyun sampai pingsan begitu. Bisa-bisa mereka dalam masalah besar nantinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita kembali kekelas."

Yesung kembali hanya menghela nafas, sebenarnya sedikit tak setuju dengan keputusan teman-temannya ini. Namun saat kembali memikirkannya, itu memang satu-satunya keputusan yang bisa mereka ambil saat ini. Dia menoleh sesaat kebelakang, dan sedikit berharap Kyuhyun tak apa nantinya. Kemudian mengikuti langkah teman-temannya yang telah lebih dulu keluar.

"Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa padanya."

Yesung tersenyum tipis, mendengar gumaman Eunhyuk itu. Dan dia juga mengharapkan hal yang sama seperti Eunhyuk. Berharap tak terjadi apa-apa pada Kyuhyun.

.

"Ugh.."

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi telentang, dan membuka kelopak matanya pelan. Sebenarnya tadi dia tidak pingsan, hanya berpura-pura saja agar Siwon berhenti memukulnya dan ternyata itu berhasil. Walau sebenarnya itu juga karena bantuan Yesung yang menghentikan Siwon.

Dan Kyuhyun bahkan mendengar semua percakapan mereka, tentang Siwon yang ingin memberinya pelajaran. Yang Kyuhyun ketahui bahwa pelajaran yang diberikan Siwon ini, karena pujian yang Kyuhyun dapatkan dari Ayah pemuda itu.

Katakan saja Kyuhyun bodoh, namun dia tak akan merasa menyesal ataupun kapok. Mengingat bagaimana perasaan hangat yang didapatkannya dari sentuhan dan pujian yang Tuan Choi berikan padanya. Apa lagi saat mengetahui bahwa Siwon bahkan belum pernah mendapatkan pujian, seperti yang didapatkannya itu.

"Aku tak menyesal."

Dia bahkan menggumamkan kalimat itu dengan tersenyum ditengah ringisannya. Namun kemudian, rasa sakit dibagian perutnya datang. Membuat tubuhnya kembali tergelung, mencoba menahan rasa sakit itu.

Namun tak bisa, rasa sakit itu semakin lama semakin terasa. Kyuhyun bahkan merasakan rasa mual yang tak biasa, dan merasa ada sesuatu yang akan keluar.

"Uhukkk..Uhuukk..Mmmpptt..Uhukk."

Kyuhyun kembali terbatuk, bahkan kali ini dia juga memuntahkan darah segar yang lumayan banyak. Apa lagi saat rasa sakit diperutnya yang semakin tak tertahankan, yang juga merenggut kesadarannya secara perlahan. Semakin lama, tubuh Kyuhyun semakin lemas. Kelopak matanya mulai menutup, sampai pada akhirnya kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

Dan kali ini, Kyuhyun benar-benar pingsan. Bukan berpura-pura lagi, seperti tadi.

.

.

.

Leeteuk merasa begitu gelisah.

Bahkan perasaan gelisahnya ini sudah dirasakannya sejak pagi tadi, seakan telah terjadi hal buruk. Namun Leeteuk masih tak mengetahui hal buruk apa itu, karena sedari tadi dia tak mengalami apapun yang buruk. Dan hal itu membuatnya mengernyit, saking bingungnya.

'Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak pikiran, sampai merasa gelisah begini.'

Alasan itu yang terdengar cukup masuk akal baginya, namun tetap saja perasaan itu tak kunjung hilang. Dengan mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kelas, Leeteuk mencari sesuatu hal yang mungkin saja menjadi alasan kegelisahannya.

Dan pada akhirnya, tatapannya jatuh pada kursi bagian tengah yang Leeteuk baru sadari kosong. Membuat perasaan gelisahnya semakin besar.

'Kyuhyun-ah, kemana dia.?'

"Hey, dia tak masuk kelas. Apa kalian yakin, dia benar tidak apa-apa .?"

Suara bisikan itu masih dapat Leeteuk dengar, membuatnya menoleh keasal suara. Dan dia dapat melihat ketegangan diwajah teman-temannya itu, atas pertanyaan yang Eunhyuk melayangkan. Membuat Leeteuk mengernyit bingung, namun tetap memfokuskan perhatiannya pada mereka.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Jika tadi pagi Kangin bisa bersikap cuek, namun sekarang tidak lagi. Karena sekarang dia merasa sedikit takut, jika benar-benar terjadi sesuatu pada si Nerd. Sedangkan yang lain lebih memilih diam, untuk menyembunyikan rasa takut mereka. Terutama Siwon, dia yang kini merasa paling takut.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita melihatnya, untuk memastikan keadaannya."

Eunhyuk benar-benar cemas kali ini, dan dia rasa dia tak akan bisa menahannya lagi. Kyuhyun tak masuk kelas sampai jam terakhir, dan Eunhyuk yakin itu karena kejadian tadi pagi.

"Tidak, kita tidak akan melakukannya. Kita bisa mendapat masalah jika melakukannya." Ryeowook menolak, membuat Eunhyuk menatap teman mungilnya tak percaya. Karena berpikir, bagaimana mungkin Ryeowook bersikap tak peduli seperti itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu.? Siwon tadi pagi menghajarnya habis-habisan, Apa kalian tak khawatir jika nanti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya.? "

"Ada apa ini.? Apa yang tengah kalian bicarakan ini.?"

Leeteuk yang tadinya berniat mendekati teman-temannya yang terlihat berselisih paham itu terpaksa berhenti, saat Donghae telah mendahuluinya.

"Aku tadi mendengar, Eunhyuk berkata Siwon menghajar seseorang habis-habisan. Apa maksudnya itu.?"

Donghae bertanya, menanyakan sepenggal kalimat yang sempat Eunhyuk katakan. Namun mereka tetap bungkam, membuat Donghae kembali membuka suara.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja, apa kalian berkelahi.? Eunhyuk.-"

Eunhyuk menoleh, saat namanya terpanggil. Dan dia dapat melihat tatapan tajam Donghae, yang seolah berkata padanya untuk memberitahu semua padanya.

"K-kyuhyun.-"

Sreett..

"Kyuhyun.? Apa yang terjadi.?"

Eunhyuk menahan nafas, saat tatapan tajam itu diterimanya.

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan padanya.? Apa kalian menghajarnya.? Katakan padaku."

Apa lagi saat ini tarikan di kerah seragamnya semakin mengencang, ditambah desisan berbahaya itu. Eunhyuk tak menduga akan mendapatkan reaksi seperti ini, apa lagi itu dari Leeteuk. Membuatnya lamban dalam bereaksi.

"Leeteuk, lepaskan Eunhyuk."

Yesung mencoba menarik lengan Leeteuk, namun sia-sia. Saat genggaman pemuda itu tak mengendur sedikitpun, justru semakin kencang. Saat dia tak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu.

"Kau juga ikutkan. Kalau begitu katakan padaku, dimana dia.?"

Yesung mengangguk, membuat Leeteuk melepaskan cengkramannya dan menatap Yesung sama tajamnya.

"Dia digudang belakang."

Braakk..

Leeteuk berlari, dia bahkan membanting pintu. Membuat teman-temanya bingung, akan sikap anehnya itu. Jika itu Donghae, yang bereaksi seperti itu. Mereka mungkin tak merasa aneh, karena belakang ini Donghae memang telah bersikap bersahabat pada Kyuhyun.

Namun ini Leeteuk, pemuda yang selalu diam dan tak pernah terlihat sekalipun berinteraksi dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang malah terlihat begitu marah, saat mengetahui mereka menghajarnya Kyuhyun.

.

Leeteuk terus berlari, sampai pada akhirnya dia sampai didepan Gudang yang dimaksud Yesung. Nafasnya memburu karena berlari, namun dia tak peduli. Dengan cepat didorongnya pintu itu, kemudian berlari masuk.

Tak ada.

Kyuhyun tak ada disana, Leeteuk bahkan mengelilingi gudang itu namun Kyuhyun tak ada. Justru yang kini dilihatnya adalah ceceran darah dilantai gudang, membuat pemuda itu panik.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tak apa kan.?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dikaca Bis, menatap jalanan yang kini dilewati. Walau sebenarnya itu dia lakukan untuk menahan kepalanya terasa berat dan juga menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini babak belur dari pandangan penumpang yang lain.

Dia baru sadar beberapa saat dari pingsannya, namun kemudian memilih langsung pulang. Mengingat kondisinya saat ini yang begitu kacau. Bahkan hal itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun kini menaiki Bis yang menuju Perpustakaan, bukan kerumahnya. Karena tak ingin Eommanya melihat kondisinya saat ini.

Kyuhyun beranjak bangun, begitu Bis yang dinaikinya berhenti. Dengan tertatih Kyuhyun mencoba keluar dari Bis. Namun ketika akan menuruni tangga Bis kakinya terasa lemas, membuat tubuhnya limbung. Kyuhyun segera menutup matanya, saat merasa tubuhnya sebentar lagi pasti akan membentur trotoar jalan.

Sreett..

Sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah tangan telah menahan sebelah lengannya kuat membuat Kyuhyun urung terjatuh. Kyuhyun bersyukur, benar-benar bersyukur orang itu menolongnya. Jika tidak Kyuhyun sekarang pasti telah terbaring menyedihkan ditrotoar jalan.

Kyuhyun menunduk untuk berterima kasih pada pemuda tinggi yang tadi menolongnya, dan dibalas anggukan. Setelahnya Kyuhyun berbalik, ingin kembali berjalan ketempat tujuan. Tapi sialnya, Kyuhyun kembali limbung. Dan sekali lagi, pemuda tinggi itu berhasil menahan tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya kau kesakitan, Apa kau ingin kuantar ke Rumah Sakit.?"

"Ti-tidak, T-terima kasih.."

Tenggorokannya kering, membuat suara Kyuhyun kini terdengar lirih dan serak. Namun dia masih bisa mengeluarkan kalimat penolakan atas usulan baik pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau mau kemana.? Aku akan mengantarmu."

Kyuhyun mengernyit menatap pemuda itu, dia tak menyangka ada orang baik yang mau menolongnya. Namun entah mengapa Kyuhyun menaruh curiga, karena sekarang itikad baik seseorang terlihat sedikit tak benar dimatanya. Mengingat semua perlakuan yang diterimanya disekolah, membuatnya sedikit trauma.

"T-tidak usah repot-repot, tempatnya sudah dekat."

Kyuhyun kembali mengucapkan penolakan, kemudian kembali berjalan. Oke, sekarang Kyuhyun begitu malu dan dia bahkan merutuk dirinya sendiri. Saat tubuhnya kembali limbung untuk ketiga kalinya, dan juga untuk ketiga kalinya pemuda tinggi itu berhasil menolongnya.

"Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu, katakan kemana.?"

"Perpustakaan."

Pemuda itu meraih lengan Kyuhyun dan mengalungkan dilehernya, kemudian memapah tubuh Kyuhyun. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, yang terdengar hanya tarikan nafas Kyuhyun yang memberat karena menahan sakit.

Sekitar sepuluh menit berjalan, mereka akhirnya sampai di Perpustakaan. Pemuda itu memaksa mengantarkan Kyuhyun sampai kedalam saat dilihatnya wajah Kyuhyun kini dipenuhi peluh dan sangat pucat.

"Ommo, Kyuhyun-ah. Apa yang terjadi padamu.?"

Hwang ahjussi berteriak terkejut, begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang dipapah dalam keadaan babak belur.

"A-ahjussi."

Dan semakin terkejut, saat tubuh itu lemas kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

"Ugh..."

Kelopak mata terangkat pelan, diiringi lenguhan lirih. Kyuhyun mengernyit saat sepasang karamelnya menangkap pemandangan asing yang kini ditemuinya, dia tak mengenali ruangan ini. Membuatnya dengan cepat beranjak bangun.

"Jangan bangun dulu, tetaplah berbaring."

Hwang ahjussi dengan segera mencegah Kyuhyun untuk bangun, mengingat keadaan anak itu yang masih lemah. Dan Kyuhyun menurut saat dirasa sekitarnya berputar saat mencoba bangun tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu.? Apa ada yang masih terasa sakit.?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hwang ahjussi, dia senang saat pria paruh baya itu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja.? Apa kita ke Rumah Sakit saja sekarang.?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng tak setuju, dia tak mau merepotkan pria itu lebih banyak lagi.

"A-aku tak apa."

Suara Kyuhyun masih serak, membuat Hwang ahjussi segera mengangsurkan segelas air putih. Yang tentu saja langsung diteguk habis oleh Kyuhyun, karena memang tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Maaf merepotkan ahjussi."

Kyuhyun bergumam lirih, meminta maaf karena telah merepotkan Hwang ahjussi. Sungguh, Kyuhyun tak bermaksud merepotkannya. Hanya saja tadi dia tak tahu kemana harus pergi dengan keadaan seperti itu, dan hanya tempat Hwang ahjussi saja yang terpikir olehnya.

"Kau tak perlu sungkan, Kyuhyun-ah. Ahjussi bahkan tak merasa direpotkan olehmu, malah kau banyak membantu ahjussi selama ini. Jadi, jangan merasa tak enak seperti itu, arra.?"

Senyum pria paruh baya itu terasa menular kepadanya, membuat Kyuhyun yang tadinya sungkan kini mampu tersenyum kembali. Dan anak itu bahkan kini memakan bubur yang Hwang ahjussi buatkan dengan lahap.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku memakan bubur saat sakit, ternyata rasanya enak sekali."

Perkataan polos itu membuat tatapan Hwang ahjussi meredup. Dia tak tahu kenapa, tapi saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tadi itu seolah memberitahukan padanya bahwa anak itu tak pernah merasakan perhatian seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kyuhyun-ah.?"

Sekali saja, Hwang ahjussi ingin mendapatkan jawabannya. Jawaban atas pertanyaan dari mana luka-luka itu Kyuhyun dapatkan, dan juga luka-luka sebelumnya.

Namun dia harus kembali menghela nafas, saat Kyuhyun terlihat akan bungkam kembali. karena sekarang anak itu mengangsurkan mangkuk kosong itu, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain.

"Ahjussi hanya ingin tahu, karena mungkin saja ahjussi bisa membantumu."

"Tak apa ahjussi, ini bukan masalah besar.-"

Kyuhyun memaksakan sebuah senyum, agar Hwang ahjussi mempercayainya. Namun pria paruh baya itu tetap dengan tatapan menuntutnya, membuat bingung harus melakukan apa.

"-Ini benar-benar bukan masalah besar ahjussi. Ahjussi tenang saja, baiklah kalau begitu aku tidur lagi. Jalja-yo ahjussi. "

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya cepat, semoga ahjussi tak menuntutnya lebih keras lagi. Dan berhasil, Hwang ahjussi tak membuka suara lagi. Pria paruh baya itu hanya menaikan selimutnya, membuat selimut itu menutupi tubuhnya sampai dada. Kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar itu, dengan sebelumnya membalas ucapan selamat tidur dari Kyuhyun.

"Percayalah ahjussi, ini bukanlah masalah besar...Uugghhh.."

Kyuhyun kembali melengguh, sedari tadi dia terus menahan rasa sakitnya saat ada Hwang ahjussi. Rasa sakit diperutnya bahkan kembali datang saat dia siuman tadi, namun dia tak mengatakan apapun. Takut Hwang ahjussi semakin khawatir.

"Uhuukk..Uhuukk..Uhuukk.."

Kyuhyun meraih lap putih yang ada diatas nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan lap itu untuk meredam suara batuk, dan juga untuk menahan sesuatu yang juga ikut keluar bersama batuknya.

Saat batuknya mereda, Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menyembunyikan lap putih yang kini terhiasi noda darah itu dibawah bantalnya. Kemudian kembali menarik selimutnya, dan menggelung tubuhnya. Berharap rasa sakit itu cepat hilang.

.

.

.

Ckleekk..

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kelasnya pelan, berharap kedatangannya tak menarik perhatian. Namun sepertinya tak berhasil, karena sekarang semua mata tengah menatapnya. Apa lagi menyadari Leeteuk juga tengah menatapnya. Membuat pemuda itu menunduk, menghindar. Dan dengan langkah perlahan, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kursinya.

Dia mengernyit saat tak ada satu orang pun membuka suara, bahkan tak ada lagi kaki yang menjegal langkahnya. Sepertinya keadaannya masih sangat menyedihkan, membuat mereka merasa tak perlu melakukannya.

Kyuhyun mengakuinya, dia memang masih terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Dengan plester luka yang cukup banyak menutupi wajahnya. Bahkan tadi pagi Hwang ahjussi melarangnya untuk ke sekolah dulu, namun Kyuhyun tetap keras kepala. Dia sudah tak masuk sekolah selama dua hari, dan ditambah Kyuhyun ingat hari ini dia sudah mulai ujian semester. Membuatnya semakin keras memaksa Hwang ahjussi mengijinkannya sekolah.

Tak lama setelah Kyuhyun masuk, Shin Seosaengnim masuk dengan membawa soal untuk ujian mereka.

Dan tak berapa lama, kelas kembali hening saat soal-soal itu telah terbagi dan mulai mereka kerjakan. Kyuhyun mengerjakan soal-soal itu tanpa kesulitan, seperti halnya siswa Class A yang lain. Dia memang tak masuk selama dua hari, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang terlalu berpengaruh. Apa lagi saat tak sekolah, Kyuhyun masih menyempatkan dirinya belajar di Perpustakaan.

Namun saat telah sampai dipertengahan waktu, Kyuhyun merasa perutnya kembali terasa sakit. Bahkan pandangannya mulai mengabur dan keringat dingin memenuhi wajahnya, akibat rasa sakit. Dia mencoba menahan rasa sakit itu dengan menekan perutnya dengan sebelah tangan, sambil tetap berusaha mempertahankan konsentrasinya pada lembar ujiannya.

Tapi tak bisa, Kyuhyun tak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi. Dia bahkan telah melepaskan pulpennya, dan menggunakan dua tangan itu untuk menekan perutnya. Dan itu terus dia lakukan sepanjang ujian, dan bersyukur setelah cukup lama rasa sakit itu akhirnya menghilang. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali meraih pulpennya, dan mulai menjawab soal kembali.

Sreett..

Kyuhyun terkejut, saat Shin Seosaengnim menarik lembar jawaban yang Kyuhyun belum selesai menjawabnya.

"Waktu sudah habis."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan tak bersemangat, dia masih memikirkan ujiannya tadi. Walau dia sudah menjawab lebih dari setengah soal, namun tetap saja dia tak bisa menjawab semuanya. Dan Kyuhyun yakin itu akan mempengaruhi nilainya.

"Ternyata kau masih ingat pulang juga."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, mencoba mencerna ucapan Eommanya itu. Kemudian saat sadar, Kyuhyun merasa begitu bersalah. Dia tak pulang selama tiga hari, dan selama tiga hari ini pasti Eomma kerepotan.

"Mianhae, Eomma."

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa meminta maaf pada wanita itu.

"Kupikir kau sudah pergi seperti lelaki brengsek itu."

"Tidak Eomma, aku tidak pergi. Maafkan aku."

Wanita itu hanya berdecih tak suka, kemudian berbalik.

"Kalau begitu, bersihkan semuanya. Dan cepat buatkan aku makanan."

Kyuhyun hanya menggangguk, kemudian mulai membersihkan flatnya yang kini begitu berantakan. Sepertinya selama tiga hari dia tak pulang, selama itu pula flatnya tak dibersihkan. Membuat Kyuhyun sekarang harus bekerja sedikit keras untuk membersihkan semuanya.

.

.

.

"Siwon selamat ya, kau menempati peringkat pertama."

Benar saja.

Kekhawatiran Kyuhyun benar-benar terjadi, ulangan hari pertama yang tak bisa dia selesaikan mempengaruhi keseluruhan nilainya. Bahkan membuat dia tak menempati peringkat pertama lagi, bahkan lebih parahnya dia ada diperingkat ketiga.

Walau sebenarnya itu tak mempengaruhi apapun, tapi tetap saja mengingat perkataan Tuan Choi yang menyuruhnya mempertahankan peringkatnya tak mampu dilakukannya urung membuatnya kecewa. Dia berbalik, dan berjalan menjauhi papan pengumuman.

"Tuan Choi, kudengar Siwon menempati peringkat pertama."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, saat dia mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Tuan Choi. Kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari tahu dari mana suara itu berasal. Sampai akhirnya, dia dapat melihat beberapa orang berjas resmi yang kini tengah berjalan dari arah parkiran.

Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, dan sedikit melupakan rasa kecewannya. Dia bahkan kini memutuskan untuk mendekat untuk memberi salam pada mereka.

"Sudah seharusnya. Mengingat saingannya hanya seorang anak beasiswa."

Sampai ucapan itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Benar, aku bahkan merasa begitu terhina saat anak-anak kita disejajarkan dengan anak miskin seperti itu."

"Bukankah waktu itu Tuan Choi memujinya.?"

Tuan Choi hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan itu, kemudian setelahnya menjawab dengan ringan.

"Itu hanya formalitas.-"

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya, jadi pujian itu hanya sebuah formalitas.

"-Lagi pula, dengan melakukan semua itu akan membuat Siwon merasa tersaingi. Dan anak muda manapun tak akan merasa senang tersaingi."

Dan bahkan pujian itu hanya untuk membuat Siwon merasa tersaingi. Yah, dan semua itu memang berhasil bahkan lebih dari itu. Pujian itu bahkan berhasil menyulut kemarahan Siwon, dan membuat Kyuhyun yang harus menerima kemarahan itu.

Dan sekarang Kyuhyun, apa kau masih merasa tak menyesal mendapatkan pujian itu.?

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Chapter 6 datang, mianhae kalok hari ini dateng telat banget..

Ini semua karena hujan besar yang buat nggak ada sinyal dan juga karena aku kehilangan ide penyiksaan...huhuhu

Jadi Mian jika penyiksaan di chapter ini Geje banget..dan maaf buat yang nggak suka Siwon jadi jahat, aku malah membuatnya jahat disini..#BOW

Oke gitu aja..oohh ya untuk Reviewnya mian nggak bisa bales satu per satu, tapi tenang aja semua review Chingudeul aku baca kok..

Gumawo untuk Reviewnya kemarin, dan ditunggu review di Chapter ini...#BOW


	7. Chapter 7

Class A (Bullying)

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Leeteuk (Park Jungsoo), Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Kim Youngwon (Kangin), Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum, Tan Hankyung, Kim Ryeowook, Shindong, Eunhyuk (Lee Hyukjae), and Others.

Genre : Angst &amp; Friendship

Summary : Sakit, Perih, Terluka. Bukan, bukan saat kau melemparku dengan sebuah botol. Atau merobek piagam penghargaanku tanpa perasaan. Atau bahkan menyiramku tengah malam hingga membeku. Namun semua itu terasa, saat kau meneriakkan kata-kata itu. Sebuah kalimat yang berhasil menyeretku kedalam kehampaan tak berujung. "AKU MENYESAL TELAH MELAHIRKANMU!"

Warning : Typo, Geje, Cerita pasaran, Bahasa kasar, Sadis, Berdarah, Pembulian dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

Leeteuk juga ada disana, berdiri beberapa meter dibelakang Kyuhyun. Namun dia masih dapat mendengar ucapan dan hinaan mereka pada Kyuhyun. Membuat kedua tangan Leeteuk terkepal tanpa sadar, karena emosi.

Apa lagi saat melihat punggung ringkih itu bergetar, seperti yang selalu terjadi setahun belakangan ini.

Dan saat tubuh itu berbalik, Leeteuk kembali menemukan tatapan kecewa dari sepasang karamel itu. Membuat Leeteuk tanpa sadar mengumpat dalam hati, dan bersumpah akan menghajar para orang tua brengsek itu. Namun saat dia ingin melangkah, suara mengerikan itu kembali datang.

"_Mulai saat ini lupakan semua masa lalumu. Karena sekarang kau adalah Leeteuk, bukan Park Jungsoo lagi. Ingat itu baik-baik."_

Membuat langkahnya terhenti, dan tubuhnya membeku. Bahkan Leeteuk langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun karena ingatan akan suara itu.

Dan Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu tanpa sadar tersenyum, senyum miris yang belakangan ini selalu menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Kemudian Kyuhyun mulai melangkah, kembali melanjutkan niatnya itu meninggalkan tempat itu. Melewati Leeteuk begitu saja tanpa melirik sedikitpun.

Sedangkan Leeteuk, dia kini hanya mampu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kemudian berbalik, menatap sendu punggung itu dan mengucapkan maaf dalam hati atas ketidak mampuannya saat ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya dibangku Taman belakang Sekolah. Ucapan-ucapan yang tadi didengarnya, ditambah keberadaan Leeteuk disana serta sikap tidak pedulinya itu membuat dada Kyuhyun terasa sesak. Dia bahkan tak berani untuk kembali kekelas, karena saat ini dirinya merasa tak sanggup untuk menerima perlakuan 'spesial' lebih banyak lagi.

Kyuhyun bahkan merasa hari ini adalah hari terburuknya, walau sebenarnya hari sebelum-sebelumnya sama buruknya. Namun baru kali ini dia merasa dadanya terus berdenyut sakit, sampai membuatnya sesak. Bahkan terasa lebih menyakitkan dari pada saat Siwon memukulnya habis-habisan beberapa hari lalu.

Perasaan hangat yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat Tuan Choi memuji dan menepuk lembut kepalanya saat itu, kini hilang tak berbekas. Namun Kyuhyun tak tahu, apakah dirinya kini merasa menyesal mendapatkan pujian itu seperti yang Siwon katakan.? Kyuhyun pun tak tahu.

Hanya saja, yang Kyuhyun tahu. Saat ini, dia merasakan perasaan kecewa yang entah untuk yang keberapa kali dalam hidupnya. Membuat senyum miris itu lagi-lagi menghiasi wajahnya.

Sreett..

Sentakan kecil pada bangku yang tengah didudukinya, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Menemukan seorang pemudayang kini telah duduk disisi lain bangku itu.

Dan tak berapa lama, karamel dibalik lensa itu terbelalak begitu dirinya mengenali siapa pemuda itu. Lee Sungmin, teman sekelasnya yang memiliki tatapan yang jauh lebih dingin dari milik Kibum. Membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menggeser duduknya menjauh.

Sedangkan Sungmin, dia hanya melirik sebentar kemudian mendengus tak peduli melihat reaksi berlebihan Kyuhyun. Namun tak berapa lama Sungmin mulai membuka suara, bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Tengah meratap disini.?"

Dan Kyuhyun kembali menoleh, mendengar pertanyaan yang entah mengapa tepat sasaran itu. Ya, Kyuhyun sadar hal yang dilakukannya saat ini, dia memang tengah meratapi semua hal buruk yang beberapa hari belakangan ini dialaminya. Namun Kyuhyun tetap diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin itu.

"Karena terluka oleh ucapan orang tua itu, bukan.?"

Kyuhyun kembali terkejut, atas pertanyaan Sungmin ini. Apakah Sungmin juga mendengar ucapan Tuan Choi tadi.?

Sedangkan Sungmin, dia mendengus dan tersenyum mencemooh saat pertanyaannya kembali tak dijawab.

"Kenapa harus terluka, padahal seharusnya kau sadar bahwa ucapan mereka hanya sebuah kebohongan. Karena mereka memang selalu melakukan semua hal itu, hanya untuk keuntungan mereka sendiri."

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku hanya berpikir mereka akan benar-benar tulus memujiku."

"Naif sekali. Padahal jelas-jelas tak ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang benar-benar tulus. Dan asal kau tahu, semua orang penuh dengan kebohongan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mendengar Sungmin mengatainya naif. Ya dia memang naif, namun apa salahnya mempercayai ucapan seseorang. Walau pada akhirnya semua itu hanya kebohongan, tapi setidaknya dia sempat mempercayai. Dan dia tak setuju, saat Sungmin mengatakan bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang tulus didunia ini bahkan menurutnya semua orang berbohong.

Namun entah mengapa, Kyuhyun merasa ucapan terakhir itu bukan ditujukan padanya. Itu terdengar seperti sesuatu yang Sungmin percayai, membuatnya tanpa sadar bertanya.

"Apakah kau berpikir tidak ada seorangpun didunia ini yang tulus.?"

"Ya."

"Apakah kau pernah dibohongi.?"

'_Selalu'_

Sungmin tercekal, dia hampir saja menyuarakan jawaban itu. Namun untungnya dia dapat menahannya, dan sebagai gantinya dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan sangat dingin dan tajam.

"Jangan mencoba memancingku dengan pertanyaan bodohmu itu." Desis Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun meringis takut.

"Lagi pula kau tak seharusnya bertanya, saat jelas kau adalah contoh nyatanya.-" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

"-Bukankah kau selalu dibohongi seseorang, bahkan aku yakin kau tak pernah merasakan ketulusan." Dan Sungmin menyeringai setelahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia tetap diam mendengar semua perkataan Sungmin.

"Diperlakukan buruk, padahal kau tidak pernah memperlakukan orang dengan buruk. Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir, bahwa semua itu karena tidak ada satu orang pun didunia ini yang tulus.?" Sungmin berdiri, menepuk celananya pelan kemudian mulai berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

Cklek

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kelasnya pelan. Dan entah kenapa, karena ucapan Sungmin tadi membuatnya kini berdiri diam disana. Lama Kyuhyun berdiri disana, membuat semua siswa kelas A yang tadinya tak terlalu memperdulikan kehadirannya kini mulai menatapnya dengan kening yang mengernyit.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia tetap bergeming. Namun bedanya sekarang, wajahnya terangkat dan dirinya mulai menatap teman sekelasnya satu per satu. Dan mulai mengingat semua kejadian buruk yang dialaminya setahun belakangan ini. Dari mulai penghinaan, pembulian sampai pemukulan yang pernah dialaminya kini kembali terbayang dengan jelas.

'_Aku mungkin tak pernah pernah melakukan hal baik untuk mereka. Tapi, bukankah aku juga tak pernah berbuat buruk pada mereka.? Namun mengapa mereka semua memusuhiku dan memperlakukanku dengan begitu buruk.? Apa salahku sebenarnya.?'_

Dan Kyuhyun bahkan sekarang mulai berpikir dengan rasional, mencoba mencari jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sangat ingin diserukannya pada mereka. Namun karena takut, Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tak dapat melakukannya. Sebagai gantinya, Kyuhyun mulai memikirkan jawabannya.

'_Aku sudah memikirkannya, bahkan mengingat-ingat hal buruk apa yang pernah kulakukan. Tapi tak ada satu pun ingatan akan hal itu kudapatkan.'_

Ya, berapa kalipun Kyuhyun memikirkannya, dirinya tak kunjung menemukan jawabannya.

'_Atau semua yang Sungmin katakan itu memang benar. Pada dasarnya didunia ini tidak ada orang yang tulus, bahkan untuk memperlakukanku dengan baik saja tak ada satupun. Sehingga sekarang semua orang memperlakukanku dengan begitu buruk. Benarkah itu.?'_

Dan pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun merasa itulah satu-satunya jawaban yang terdengar rasional dipikirannya saat ini.

.

.

.

Pemuda tinggi itu mempercepat langkahnya, saat dirinya mengenali pemuda pucat yang berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya kini. Kemudian tersenyum, saat langkahnya dan langkah pemuda itu kini telah sejajar. Bahkan senyumannya semakin lebar, saat tahu bahwa pemuda disampingnya itu tak menyadari keberadaannya karena kini tengah melamun. Membuatnya berpikir untuk melakukan sedikit hal usil padanya.

Sehingga sekarang, dia mempercepat langkahnya kemudian bergeser sedikit. Membuat kini tubuhnya ditabrak oleh pemuda pucat yang tengah melamun itu. Tapi lucunya, tubuhnya bahkan tak bergeser seinci pun malah sebaliknya tubuh pemuda itu yang justru terdorong kebelakang. Membuat pemuda tinggi itu terkikik geli.

Sedangkan, pemuda pucat itu-Kyuhyun-hanya membungkuk meminta maaf kemudian kembali berjalan tanpa sedikitpun menatapnya. Tak menyerah, pemuda tinggi itu kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Namun lagi-lagi respon yang sama yang dirinya dapatkan.

Dan saat kali keempat dirinya melakukan hal yang sama, akhirnya dia mendapatkan respon yang berbeda. Namun respon yang didapatnya kini, tidak pernah sekali pun dibayangkannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku.?"

Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Apa aku pernah melakukan hal buruk padamu.?"

Mendesis marah padanya.

"Atau aku memang pantas diperlakukan buruk oleh kau, mereka semua, dan bahkan semua orang didunia ini.?"

Dan pada akhirnya, desisan itu berubah menjadi pertanyaan putus asa yang selalu Kyuhyun ingin seseorang untuk menjawabnya.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Chapter 7 datang...mianhae klok chapter ini dtg begitu lama dan sangat-sangat pendek..#BOW

Karena aku benar-benar sedang kehabisan ide saat ini, ditambah tugas kuliah yang bejibun..#alesan

Apa lagi aku merasa, chapter ini gag nyambung dengan chapter kemarin...jdi makin ragu buat post..semoga itu nggak ngecewain Chingudeul..

Dan untuk Septianurmalit1 dan Nae 1225...Gumawo atas PM yang mengingatkan untuk melanjutkan FF ini dan tentunya juga review Chingudeul sekalian yang membuatku berusaha ditengah kehabisan ide ini untuk tetap melanjutkan FF ini...dan sekali lagi Gumawo karena mau menunggu FF ini...#terharu

Oke itu aja..oohh ya untuk Reviewnya mian nggak bisa bales satu per satu, tapi tenang aja semua review Chingudeul aku baca kok..

Gumawo untuk Reviewnya kemarin, dan ditunggu review di Chapter ini...#BOW


	8. Chapter 8

Class A (Bullying)

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Leeteuk (Park Jungsoo), Lee Sungmin, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Kim Youngwon (Kangin), Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum, Tan Hankyung, Kim Ryeowook, Shindong, Eunhyuk (Lee Hyukjae), and Others.

Genre : Angst &amp; Friendship

Summary : Sakit, Perih, Terluka. Bukan, bukan saat kau melemparku dengan sebuah botol. Atau merobek piagam penghargaanku tanpa perasaan. Atau bahkan menyiramku tengah malam hingga membeku. Namun semua itu terasa, saat kau meneriakkan kata-kata itu. Sebuah kalimat yang berhasil menyeretku kedalam kehampaan tak berujung. "AKU MENYESAL TELAH MELAHIRKANMU!"

Warning : Typo, Geje, Cerita pasaran, Bahasa kasar, Sadis, Berdarah, Pembulian dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

"E-eh...itu..A-aku.."

Pemuda tinggi itu gelagapan, tak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa respon dari Kyuhyun itu. Dan dirinya juga tidak menyangka tingkah usilnya kali ini akan membuat orang marah-walau Hyungnya memang selalu marah karena itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, yang merasa pertanyaannya lagi-lagi tak akan mendapat jawaban hanya menghela nafas. Kemudian lebih memilih meneruskan langkahnya, dari pada harus melihat cengiran canggung pemuda itu.

Sreett...

"Aku tidak bermaksud memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, tadi aku hanya berniat sedikit usil.-"

Namun baru beberapa langkah, lengannya ditahan dan kalimat itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Membuatnya mau tak mau menoleh, dan menatap pemuda tinggi itu dengan tajam. Karena bagi Kyuhyun kelakuan yang menurut pemuda tinggi itu hanya sebuah keusilan saja, begitu sangat mengganggunya.

"-Tapi aku juga melakukan itu karena kau terus melamun. Bahkan kau tak menyadari keberadaanku disampingmu."

Pemuda tinggi itu buru-buru melanjutkan ucapannya itu dengan mengatakan alasan dia melakukan keusilan itu, begitu mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya alasan itu tidak diterima oleh Kyuhyun, bahkan dia bisa melihat tatapan Kyuhyun semakin tajam setelah mendengarnya. Membuat pemuda tinggi itu meringis.

"Mengusili seseorang karena melamun dan tak menyadari keberadaanmu, aku rasa bukan sebuah alasan yang tepat.-"

Ringisannya semakin lebar, mendengar sindiran Kyuhyun padanya. Dan sepertinya keusilannya ini, membuat pemuda pucat didepannya ini benar-benar marah.

"-Dan juga, tidak seharusnya kau mengusiliku. Karena kita berdua tidak saling mengenal."

Dan kali ini Kyuhyun melangkah dengan lebih cepat, tanpa berniat melihat respon orang itu atas ucapannya. Walau sebenarnya, dia merasa ucapannya itu sedikit keterlaluan. Itu juga karena suasana hatinya saat ini begitu buruk, akibat kejadian pagi tadi di sekolah. Membuatnya benar-benar bisa mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu.

Sedangkan pemuda tinggi itu terdiam, menyetujui ucapan Kyuhyun. Mereka memang tak saling mengenal, namun karena itulah saat ini dia ada disini.

"Ya kau benar, tapi karena itulah aku ada disini. Dan inginberkenalan denganmu."

Ya, dia ingin mengenal sosok Kyuhyun. Semenjak kejadian beberapa minggu lalu, saat dirinya menolong Kyuhyun yang babak belur. Dirinya ingin sekali berkenalan dengannya, dan begitu penasaran kenapa Kyuhyun terluka begitu parah saat itu. Membuat dirinya yang bahkan tak mengenal Kyuhyun, merasakan perasaan khawatir yang begitu berlebihan karenanya.

Tapi sepertinya, perkanalan mereka akan berjalan susah akibat keusilannya tadi. Walau dirinya merasa bukan hanya itu saja yang menjadi alasan dirinya akan kesusahan berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun.

Pemuda tinggi itu mengingat respon Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu, bagaimana tatapan dan pertanyaan putus asa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan padanya itu. Entah mengapa terasa bahwa itu bukanlah respon yang Kyuhyun berikan karena keusilannya, namun itu sesuatu yang berbeda.

Apa lagi mendengar kata 'mereka semua' yang dirinya tak tahu siapa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun, dalam pertanyaan terakhirnya itu. Membuat pemuda tinggi ini yang kini menghela nafas karena bingung, kemudian kembali memandang lurus punggung ringkih Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Ckittt...

Rem terinjak kencang, membuat mobil sport hitam itu berhenti. Pintu kemudi terbuka, kemudian seorang pemuda keluar dari sana. Berjalan pelan menuju ke sebuah pintu besar rumah mewah yang terlihat lenggang karena kini waktu menunjuk hampir tengah malam.

Prangg..

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MENYURUH ORANG MENGHAJARNYA, HAH.?"

Namun berbeda dengan keadaan diluar, begitu dirinya memasuki rumah mewah itu suara benda pecah dan seruan keras menyapanya.

"Aku hanya memperingatkannya untuk tidak mengganggu istriku."

Dan dirinya memilih untuk urung melangkah, sebagai gantinya dia menyandarkan punggunya di pintu kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap datar dua orang yang terlihat tengah berselisih paham itu karena sepertinya keberadaannya belum disadari.

"Memperingatkan, heh.?...HAHAHA...Lucu sekali.-"

Wanita anggun yang begitu dikenalnya itu kini tertawa begitu keras, terlihat begitu geli mendengar ucapan pria yang berdiri dihadapnya itu.

"-Aku bahkan tak pernah mengganggu PELACURMU sebelumnya, seharusnya kau juga tak mengganggu KEKASIHKU. Dengan begitu kita impas, bukan.?"

Tak ada sahutan lagi yang didengarnya atas ucapan wanita itu. Membuatnya mendengus bosan, karena sepertinya perselisihan itu akan berakhir. Apa lagi saat dirinya melihat pria itu mengalihkan tatapan padanya dan tersenyum menyadari keberadaannya disana.

"Sungmin, kau sudah pulang.?"

Wanita anggun itu-Nyonya Lee-membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar nama anaknya disebut oleh sang suami. Dia buru-buru menoleh kearah pintu dimana Sungmin kini berdiri, dan dengan segera mengatur mimik wajahnya yang tadinya mengeras karena marah menjadi senyum manis. Perubahan yang sungguh hebat, mengingat tadi wanita itu begitu marah.

"Aku pulang, Aboeji, Eomma."

Sungmin berjalan mendekat, membungkuk kepada Aboeji-nya dan tersenyum saat menerima ciuman singkat dipipinya dari sang Eomma.

"Kau sudah makan Chagi.?"

Sungmin menggangguk, kemudian dengan sengaja menatap kearah pecahan Guci yang berserakan tak jauh darinya. Ingin melihat, kebohongan seperti apa yang akan wanita itu katakan untuk menjelaskan semua itu padanya.

"Ah..itu.."

"Eomma-mu tadi tak sengaja menyenggol Guci kesayangannya itu."

Ah, tapi sepertinya kali ini giliran Aboeji-nya yang berbohong. Dan dirinya hanya menggangguk mengerti, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah, seharusnya Eomma lebih berhati-hati. Bagaimana jika Eomma terluka.?"

Dan Eommanya hanya tersenyum, saat mendengar kekhawatirannya itu.

"Eomma tak apa, setelah ini Eomma akan lebih hati-hati. Gumawo sudah mengkhawatirkan Eomma."

"Ne. Kalau begitu, aku permisi kekamar dulu , Aboeji, Eomma." Sungmin meminta ijin kepada orang tuanya untuk kekamar.

"Baiklah, selamat malam"

"Jalja-yeo, Sungminie."

Tersenyum sekali lagi pada kedua orang tuanya, kemudian dirinya berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Ini belum selesai, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu." Nyonya Lee berdesis begitu Sungmin menjauh, kemudian ikut berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamarnya.

Dan seiring langkahnya menjauh, senyum diwajah Sungmin terkikis. Akting keluarga bahagia yang mereka mainkan tadi tak begitu menghibur, bahkan menurutnya pertengkaran mereka tadi jauh lebih menghibur.

Karena kini kebohongan yang mereka ucapkan tak terdengar meyakinkan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, seharusnya mereka bisa melakukan lebih baik setelah melakukannya terus-menerus. Atau itu terjadi karena mereka kehabisan ide untuk berbohong, entahlah Sungmin juga tidak tahu atau lebih tepatnya tak mau tahu.

Menurutnya semua itu tak begitu penting, setelah selama ini hanya hidup dalam kebohongan. Asalkan kebebasan dan kebutuhannya tetap terpenuhi, maka dia akan mengikuti permainan kedua orang tuanya itu. Walau matanya mengatakan sesuatu hal yang berbeda dari pikirannya itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap kosong makan malamnya atau haruskah dia menyebutnya makan tengah malamnya.? Karena sekarang jam di dinding telah menunjuk waktu tengah malam dan dirinya belum menyentuh sedikitpun makanan itu. Dia bahkan tak tahu sudah berapa lama dia hanya memandangi makanan itu. Tapi itu juga dia lakukan karena merasa tubuh dan pikirannya tak sejalan saat ini. Seperti saat perutnya sebenarnya kini tengah berteriak ingin segera untuk diisi, namun dirinya enggan untuk hanya menyuapkan sesendok nasi saja.

Pikirannya terasa penuh sampai ingin meledak, namun dia tak tahu penuh karena apa.

Cklek..

Dia tersentak, kemudian bergegas berdiri. Satu-satunya harapannya saat ini untuk dapat membuat dirinya tenang, itu hanya dengan melihat Eommanya. Wanita cantik yang selama ini membuatnya bertahan dari semua hal buruk yang dialaminya.

Sehingga sekarang dia bergegas berjalan kearah pintu flatnya dan menyapa wanita itu.

"Eomma baru pulang.?"

Wanita itu mengernyitkan dahinya, melihat Kyuhyun yang masih bangun saat tengah malam begini. Biasanya anak itu sudah tidur, atau dia hanya akan menemukannya masih terbangun saat dirinya pulang cepat dari tempatnya bekerja.

Dan kernyitan di dahinya semakin dalam, saat menemukan wajah pucat itu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Bahkan guratan kelelahan terlihat jelas diwajah itu.

"Eomma sudah makan.? Mau kusiapkan makanan.?"

Dia lagi-lagi tak menjawab pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun tanyakan, dia hanya mengalihkan tatapannya kearah meja makan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri yang berisi piring-piring makanan yang terlihat belum tersentuh.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang tak menerima jawaban apapun dari pertanyaannya, hanya tersenyum miris. Apa lagi saat menyadari wanita itu kini berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

"Aku akan mandi dulu."

Sampai suara itu kembali berhasil menyentakkannya, membuatnya menatap punggung wanita itu tak mengerti. Kemudian tak berapa lama kedua matanya melebar setelah mengerti maksud dari kalimat sang Eomma. Wanita itu mau makan malam bersamanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan makanannya."

Membuatnya dengan bersemangat kembali ke dapur, dan menyiapkan makanan yang sebelumnya telah dimasaknya diatas meja. Dengan sebuah senyum yang sungguh berbeda dari sebelumnya, sekarang senyumannya itu benar-benar senyum senang.

.

Kyuhyun mengunyah makanannya dalam diam, tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Namun jelas terlihat, dia sesekali mencuri pandang kearah samping. Tepat dimana sekarang sang Eomma tengah duduk dan menikmati makanannya.

Tak ada yang berbicara, makan tengah malam mereka ini tak diisi oleh pembicaraan sedikitpun. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap merasa sangat senang, saat melihat bagaimana Eommanya itu memakan masakannya. Dia bahkan tanpa sadar tak lagi menyuap makanannya, malah kini dirinya lebih memilih menatap Eommanya.

Menatap wajah cantik Eommanya tanpa riasan make up tebal yang sebelumnya digunakan. Dia lebih suka melihatnya. Karena entah mengapa saat melihat wajah tanpa polesan itu, Kyuhyun dapat melihat kemiripan antara dirinya dengan sang Eommanya. Membuat sebuah senyum kembali terukir manis diwajah pucatnya.

Dan Kyuhyun merasa, makan malam kali ini terasa begitu nikmat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah serius membaca bukunya, sampai sebuah tangan kini tersampir dibahunya. Membuatnya menegakkan tubuhnya waspada, mengetahui bahwa pemilik tangan itu adalah Heechul. Dan pemuda cantik itu kini menatapnya lurus.

"Hey Kyuhyunnie, kenapa hari ini kau diam sekali.?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Heechul itu. Bukankah dia memang selalu diam, entah itu diam dalam artian sebenarnya atau diam dalam hal lain. Jadi kenapa sekarang pemuda itu bertanya seperti itu.?

"Aisshh Chullie, seharusnya kau tahu kenapa Kyuhyun diam saja."

Kangin membuka suara, menatap Heechul geli.

"Ehh..memangnya kenapa.?" Heechul memasang wajah bertanya yang terlihat pura-pura.

"Tentu saja dia diam saja.-" Kini Ryeowook yang menjawab.

"-Karena Tuan Peringkat pertama kita ini kehilangan peringkatnya, bukan begitu Siwon.?"

Kemudian mereka mulai tertawa, mentertawakan Kyuhyun yang berhasil mereka pecundangi lagi kali ini.

Namun tawa mereka tak bertahan lama, saat tak mendapat respon apapun dari Kyuhyun. Apa lagi saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah menatap mereka dengan sebuah senyum diwajahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.-" Kyuhyun berkata tenang, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Siwon.

"-Dan Siwon-ssi selamat, Tuan Choi pasti sangat bangga padamu."

Mata mereka melebar, terkejut dengan respon dari Kyuhyun itu. Wajah Siwon bahkan sudah memerah menahan marah, mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti menghinanya itu. Dia bahkan merasa Kyuhyun seolah berkata dia mendapatkan peringkat pertama itu karena saat itu dirinya memukuli Kyuhyun beberapa hari sebelum tes berlangsung. Membuat kemarahan pemuda itu hampir meledak.

Untungnya bel berbunyi tak berapa lama, dan berhasil menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari amukan yang hampir didapatkannya itu.

Sedangkan Sungmin dia hampir tertawa keras, jika saja dia tidak segera menahannya tadi. Dan sebagai gantinya, dirinya kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh minat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lega, begitu dirinya sampai di Perpustakaan. Dia begitu bersyukur, karena masih selamat mengingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Dia merutuki mulutnya yang tiba-tiba bekerja lebih cepat dari otaknya, membuatnya hampir kehilangan nyawa.

Tapi sebenarnya hatinya berkata lain, ada perasaan senang saat dimana dia mengucapkan semua kalimat itu. Seakan perasaan sesak didadanya terangkat, walau itu hanya sedikit. Membuatnya merasa akan bisa melewati hari ini dengan baik. Namun tak lupa dirinya juga berdoa, semoga besok masih bisa selamat.

Kemudian dengan segera membawa langkahnya memasuki Perpustakaan, mengingat Hwang ahjussi mungkin tengah kerepotan menjaga perpustakaan seorang diri. Dia bahkan sengaja tak pulang terlebih dulu kerumah, dan langsung ke Perpustakaan. Karena beberapa hari ini kesehatan Hwang ahjussi menurun, membuatnya begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

Tapi begitu dirinya sampai kedalam, dia melihat Hwang ahjussi duduk di kursi sambil tertawa dengan seorang pemuda tinggi yang tengah mengangkat beberapa kardus yang ditunjuk Hwang ahjussi. Dan Kyuhyun begitu kaget saat mengenali pemuda itu. Dia adalah pemuda tinggi yang mengusilinya beberapa hari lalu.

Membuatnya tanpa menunggu lama, segera menghampiri mereka. Kyuhyun tak mengenal pemuda itu, tapi mengingat orang itu pernah mengusilinya dia menjadi waspada. Mungkin saja pemuda itu salah satu murid dari sekolahnya, dan berniat mengusilinya diluar Sekolah. Dulu dia pernah mengalami hal seperti itu sekali, diperlakukan memalukan didepan orang. Hal memalukan yang tak mau diingatnya lagi dan tak mau dialaminya lagi.

"Hwang ahjussi." Panggil Kyuhyun, membuat kedua orang berbeda umur itu kini menatapnya.

"Ah Kyuhyun, kau sudah datang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan menatap pemuda tinggi yang tengah tersenyum lebar itu dengan datar. Kemudian bertanya menuntut.

"Siapa kau.?"

Pemuda tinggi itu mengernyit melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun menatapnya, namun tetap tersenyum. Apa lagi saat Kyuhyun bertanya padanya, membuatnya dengan semangat menjawab.

"Namaku Shim Changmin."

Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun, setelah menyebutkan namanya.

"Aku tak mengenalmu, dan aku tak tahu apa yang mau kau lakukan. Tapi aku hanya mengingatkan, jangan lakukan apa pun disini." _Karena aku tak ingin dipermalukan didepan orang yang kukenal_, Lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Dan Changmin yang mendengar balasan dingin dari perkenalan yang coba dilakukannya, mendesah kecewa. Dia bahkan tak mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun katakan itu. Sedangkan Hwang ahjussi, dia kini menatap Kyuhyun lurus. Melihat ekspresi dingin, curiga sekaligus ketakutan yang Kyuhyun perlihatkan kini.

'Ada apa denganmu Kyuhyun.? Kenapa kau berekspresi seperti itu.?'

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Chapter 8 datang...udah cepetkan..? lumayan panjang kan.?...#Gagyakin

Hayo..hayo...siapa yang minta dimasukin Changmin kemarin..?...#kedip2

Dan aku juga udah ngasi peran Changmin sesuai keinginan Chingudeul..walau sebenarnya aku cuman cari sasaran buat perubahan karakter Kyuhyun sih...hehehe

Tapi tenang aja, objek penyiksaan di ff ini tetep Kyuhyun kok...#ketawaSadis

Sedangkan untuk perubahan Kyuhyun...ini sebenarnya terjadi karena nonton School 2015 episode 7 yang Lee Eun bi mulai coba berubah jdi Eun byul...kekeke

Dan mungkin Chapter depan diupdatenya gag secepat ini...tapi aku usahain gag terlalu lama..#BOW

Oke itu aja..oohh ya untuk Reviewnya mian nggak bisa bales satu per satu, tapi tenang aja semua review Chingudeul aku baca kok..

Gumawo untuk Reviewnya kemarin, dan ditunggu review di Chapter ini...#BOW


	9. Chapter 9

Class A (Bullying)

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Leeteuk (Park Jungsoo), Lee Sungmin, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Kim Youngwon (Kangin), Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum, Tan Hankyung, Kim Ryeowook, Shindong, Eunhyuk (Lee Hyukjae), and Others.

Genre : Angst &amp; Friendship

Summary : Sakit, Perih, Terluka. Bukan, bukan saat kau melemparku dengan sebuah botol. Atau merobek piagam penghargaanku tanpa perasaan. Atau bahkan menyiramku tengah malam hingga membeku. Namun semua itu terasa, saat kau meneriakkan kata-kata itu. Sebuah kalimat yang berhasil menyeretku kedalam kehampaan tak berujung. "AKU MENYESAL TELAH MELAHIRKANMU!"

Warning : Typo, Geje, Cerita pasaran, Bahasa kasar, Sadis, Berdarah, Pembulian dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun tetap seperti itu sampai beberapa saat, jika saja Hwang ahjussi tidak membuka suara setelahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang kau katakan.?"

Kyuhyun tersentak, kemudian berusaha merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Tidak seharusnya dirinya memperlihatkan ekspresi menyedihkan seperti itu. Apa lagi didepan Hwang ahjussi, seseorang yang benar-benar memperdulikannya dengan tulus.

"Ah..B-bukan apa-apa, ahjussi.-" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Hwang ahjussi, kemudian kembali menatap Changmin.

"-Maaf tidak seharusnya aku berbicara seperti itu, lupakan saja. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

Kyuhyun membungkuk sebagai permintaan maaf atas kecurigaan yang tadi diucapkannya. Tidak ingin segala ucapannya tadi dipertanyakan lebih oleh Hwang ahjussi. Terdengar tak tulus memang, bahwa permintaan maaf Kyuhyun hanya agar Hwang ahjussi tak mengkhawatirkannya, bukan karena dia merasa bersalah pada pemuda tinggi itu.

Tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa seperti itu, karena bagaimanapun sekarang Kyuhyun tak ingin mengalami hal buruk lebih banyak lagi, sehingga ia bersikap curiga terhadap orang yang tak dikenalnya. Dia lelah, saat dimana harus mengalami keburukan terus-menerus dari orang lain. Sehingga sekarang, waspada adalah hal yang akan Kyuhyun pilih untuk lakukan.

"Aku akan mulai bekerja ahjussi, jadi sebaiknya ahjussi istirahat saja."

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian berlalu pergi tanpa melirik Changmin kembali. Dan mulai mengangkat kardus-kardus yang sebelumnya Changmin kerjakan. Membuat Changmin dengan tergesa mencoba mengambilnya, karena merasa seharusnya dirinya yang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena kedatangan Kyuhyun tadi.

Namun tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun membuatnya urung melakukan, dan kini hanya mampu menghela nafas. Kemudian menatap lemah Kyuhyun yang berlalu begitu saja.

Pukk..

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun, sebelumnya dia tak pernah seperti ini. Jadi kuharap kau tak marah dengan sikapnya tadi."

Hwang ahjussi menepuk bahu Changmin, saat melihat pemuda itu terlihat tak bersemangat lagi seperti sebelumnya. Tapi dia tetap tak bisa berbuat banyak, karena saat ini dirinya pun tengah diliputi rasa penasaran akan sikap aneh yang baru pertama kali Kyuhyun tunjukkan itu.

"Ah..Dan terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi."

Namun tak ingin terlalu terlarut akan rasa penasarannya, Hwang ahjussi memilih untuk berterima kasih atas bantuan pemuda tinggi itu. Dan akan memikirkan sikap aneh Kyuhyun itu nanti.

"Ahjussi, bisakah aku bekerja disini.?"

Hwang ahjussi mengenyit mendengar pertanyaan Changmin itu. Dia tak percaya, pemuda yang membantunya itu akan meminta pekerjaan padanya.

"Kau ingin bekerja disini.?"

Membuatnya memilih untuk bertanya kembali, dan memastikannya.

"Ne. Aku ingin bekerja disini, ahjussi."

Dan Changmin menjawab pertanyaan Hwang ahjussi dengan yakin. Kemudian menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang saat ini terlihat tengah sibuk merapikan rak-rak buku. Changmin sudah terlanjur penasaran dengan sosok Kyuhyun, dan bahkan ucapan pemuda pucat tadi kian menambah rasa penasarannya. Membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang memutuskan untuk melakukan semua itu.

.

.

.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, bahkan tanpa sadar melangkah mundur. Sepertinya doa agar dirinya selamat hari ini yang kemarin sempat dipanjatkannya tak terkabulkan. Sehingga sekarang, keberanian sedikit yang kemarin dilakukannya sekarang harus dibayar dengan ketakutan ini.

Padahal dia baru saja sampai digedung kelasnya. Namun sekarang dirinya ingin segera pergi dari sana, melihat bagaimana kini beberapa teman sekelasnya tengah berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Lengkap dengan tatapan nyalang, seperti ingin segera menyeret Kyuhyun pada ketakutan yang begitu besar.

Dan sebenarnya mereka berhasil, karena sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar ketakutan.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Namun belum saja Kyuhyun bahkan teman sekelasnya bereaksi, sebuah suara dingin terdengar. Membuat Kyuhyun dan lainnya menoleh, menatap pemuda berekspresi dingin pemilik suara-Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan dengan santai melewati teman sekelasnya, kemudian berhenti tepat didepan Kyuhyun. Masih dengan ekspresi dinginnya, dia menatap Kyuhyun lama. Membuat pemuda pucat itu semakin ketakutan.

Namun kemudian Sungmin berbalik, dan kembali membuka suara.

"Ikut denganku."

Ucapnya yang lagi-lagi terdengar begitu dingin, sehingga Kyuhyun walaupun takut langsung mengikuti langkahnya. Bahkan teman sekelasnya yang lain tak melakukan apapun saat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melewati mereka.

Karena memang ini kali pertama Sungmin melakukan itu, bahkan mengobrol dengan yang lain saja pemuda itu tak pernah. Membuat yang lain tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa pada apa yang pemuda itu lakukan. Bahkan mereka tak tahu, apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan pada Kyuhyun saat ini.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia berusaha mengejar langkah Sungmin. Walau Sungmin lebih pendek darinya, tapi langkah pemuda itu begitu cepat. Membuat Kyuhyun kewalahan mengikutinya, bahkan saat menaiki tangga pemuda itu tetap melangkah dengan cepat.

"K-kita mau kemana.?"

Kyuhyun bertanya terbata, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melakukannya. Tapi mengingat keselamatannya saat ini terancam, Kyuhyun akhirnya tetap melakukannya.

Namun sepertinya Sungmin tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan itu, pemuda itu hanya berhenti sesaat. Kemudian membuka pintu atap kemudian melenggang masuk, sedangkan Kyuhyun terdiam. Ragu apa harus ikut masuk atau pergi saja, mengingat Sungmin terlihat tak terlalu memperdulikannya.

Tapi entah mengapa pada akhirnya Kyuhyun ikut masuk. Kemudian mengernyit, saat tak menemukan keberadaan Sungmin. Lalu terbelalak kaget, saat melihat Sungmin berdiri diluar pagar pembatas atap dengan tangan terentang dan mata tertutup. Terlihat tak takut sedikitpun, padahal kini mereka berada diatas atap gedung berlantai 4.

"S-sungmin-ssi."

Kyuhyun bergumam, kemudian berlari ketempat Sungmin. Takut nantinya teman sekelasnnya itu berniat bunuh diri.

"Hahh..Hahh..Sungmin-ssi..hahh..."

"Berisik."

Sungmin mendelik tak suka, dan setelahnya kembali menutup kedua matanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia menatap khawatir pada Sungmin dan sesekali mengernyit ngeri saat melihat kebawah. Ini benar-benar sangat tinggi, bahkan dirinya yang masih berada dibalik pagar saja ketakutan.

"Mau mencoba.?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng refleks, saat Sungmin menawarkannya sesuatu semenakutkan ini. Kemudian kembali membuka suara setelahnya.

"Sungmin-ssi, Gumawo."

"Untuk.?"

"Menolongku tadi."

Kyuhyun bersumpah Sungmin itu adalah orang yang sangat menakutkan. Saat kini pemuda itu tertawa dengan kencang, bahkan sampai tubuhnya terguncang saking kerasnya tertawa. Dan bahkan Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang ditertawakan oleh pemuda itu.

Sreett..

Greepp..

Sungmin tergelincir hampir terjatuh, tapi untung saja Kyuhyun memiliki refleks cepat. Dia berhasil menggenggam tangan Sungmin, dan mencegahnya terjatuh.

"Lepaskan."

Ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terbelalak, pemuda ini bukan hanya menakutkan tapi gila. Bagaimana bisa dia menyuruh Kyuhyun melepaskannya.

"Tidak akan. Apa kau pikir aku gila melepaskanmu saat kau hampir terjatuh begini."

"Kalau begitu tarik."

Kyuhyun mendengus, sedari tadi juga dia berusaha melakukannya. Berpegang pada pagar pembatas dan berusaha untuk menarik tubuh Sungmin yang bergelantungan itu.

Huft..

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, saat berhasil menarik Sungmin. Dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk tak berdiri lagi diluar pagar pembatas.

"Jangan melakukan hal berbahaya itu lagi. Bagaimana jika kau benar-benar terjatuh tadi.?"

"Maka aku akan mati."

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun harus menghela nafas keras mendengar jawaban pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Changmin tengah merapikan buku di rak, namun sesekali dia melirik kearah Kyuhyun. Memperhatikan pemuda pucat itu yang tengah serius memeriksa buku dan memastikan buku itu berada pada barisan buku yang cocok.

Kemudian Changmin menghela nafas, saat mengingat sikap Kyuhyun tetap sama. Bahkan semakin buruk, Setelah dimana Hwang ahjussi memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa sekarang dirinya bekerja disini. Membuatnya benar-benar diabaikan oleh pemuda pucat itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia sebenarnya sedari tadi merasa tak nyaman. Dia tahu, sedari tadi Changmin terus memperhatikannya. Dia heran, bagaiman Hwang ahjussi bisa menerima pemuda itu bekerja disini. Padahal Kyuhyun rasa dengan ada dirinya saja bekerja di perpustakaan itu saja sudah cukup.

"Ahjussi."

Kyuhyun mendekati Hwang ahjussi yang tengah duduk dibalik meja peminjaman, tentunya setelah sebelumnya menyelesaikan semua tugasnya. Dia siap menggantikan Hwang ahjussi, dan membiarkan pria tua itu istirahat.

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah selesai.?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dikursi samping Hwang ahjussi. Sedangkan pria itu hanya diam tak beranjak, Kyuhyun terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Karena sedari tadi pemuda itu terus melihat kearah rak-rak buku tempat dimana Changmin berada, membuatnya berpikir Kyuhyun sepertinya akan berbicara tentang pemuda tinggi pegawai barunya itu.

Namun sebenarnya bukan hanya karena itu saja, biasanya Kyuhyun akan langsung mempersilahkan dirinya untuk istirahat jika pemuda itu telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tapi sekarang tidak. Membuatnya memutuskan untuk menunggu Kyuhyun berbicara.

"Ahjussi, kenapa ahjussi mempekerjakannya.?"

Benar saja dugaannya tak meleset, membuat pria itu tersenyum.

"Memangnya kenapa.? Bukankah itu akan membantu meringankan pekerjaanmu.?"

Senyumannya semakin lebar bahkan hampir tertawa, saat melihat wajah pucat itu tertekuk sebal.

"Kurasa pekerjaanku tak seberat itu hingga membutuhkan bantuan. Lagi pula, kenapa harus dia sih.?"

Hwang ahjussi benar-benar tertawa sekarang, mendengar bagaimana Kyuhyun merajuk padanya seperti itu.

"Yak, ahjussi. Kenapa tertawa.?"

Pria tua itu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas, namun tak berniat menghentikan tawanya. Dia terus tertawa, membuat Kyuhyun semakin sebal karena ditertawakan seperti itu. Kyuhyun bahkan mengguncang tangan Hwang ahjussi, agar berhenti tertawa.

Changmin yang berada dibalik rak tak jauh dari sana, tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Interaksi antara Hwang ahjussi dan Kyuhyun terlihat begitu dekat. Apa lagi saat melihat pria tua itu tertawa, dan juga wajah merajuk Kyuhyun yang terlihat lucu itu membuatnya tersenyum semakin lebar.

Dia juga ingin kesana dan bergabung dengan mereka. Namun mengingat Kyuhyun yang tak terlalu menyukainya, bahkan terkesan mengabaikannya. Membuat senyum diwajah Changmin menghilang, dan kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena melihat interaksi mereka itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah.-"

Kyuhyun menoleh, saat Hwang ahjussi memanggil. Pria tua itu baru saja menghentikan tawannya, dan sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan serius. Membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit, melihat perubahan itu.

"Kau tidak mengingat Changmin.?"

Kernyitan dikeningnya semakin bertambah saat mendengar pertanyaan Hwang ahjussi itu. Dia tak mengerti, dan amat sangat tak mengerti.

"Apa maksud ahjussi.?"

Hwang ahjussi mengangguk saat melihat wajah bingung Kyuhyun. Sepertinya pemuda pucat ini tak mengingat Changmin, seperti yang sudah diduganya. Apa lagi mengingat saat itu Kyuhyun terluka parah.

"Kau ingat saat terluka beberapa minggu yang lalu.? Dan saat seorang pemuda mengantarkanmu ke perpustakaan.?-"

Kyuhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hwang ahjussi, walau sebenarnya pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

"-Apa kau mengingat pemuda itu.?"

Menggeleng, Kyuhyun tak ingat pemuda itu. Dia hanya mengingat bahwa pemuda itu tinggi dan orang yang baik, mengingat dia mau menolongnya waktu itu. Namun jika itu wajah yang Hwang ahjussi tanyakan, maka Kyuhyun benar-benar tak mengingatnya. Mungkin karena saat itu dia begitu kesakitan, bahkan berterima kasih saja Kyuhyun rasa dia belum melakukannya.

"Pemuda itu Changmin, orang yang menolongmu waktu itu adalah Shim Changmin."

Dan Kyuhyun terbelalak, mendengar ucapan Hwang ahjussi.

.

.

.

Wanita itu berjalan pelan, berusaha untuk tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan, yang sepertinya telah berubah fungsi. Melihat begitu banyak buku berserakan, dengan Kyuhyun yang juga tengah tertidur lelap disana. Sepertinya Kyuhyun ketiduran saat belajar, bahkan pulpen pun masih tergenggam erat ditangannya.

Wanita itu-Eomma Kyuhyun-entah mengapa kini memandangi wajah lelap Kyuhyun dengan serius. Dia bahkan baru menyadari, bahwa anak itu telah tumbuh dan besar bersamanya. Dan menyadari bahwa telah banyak waktu yang telah dilewatinya dengan anak itu.

Membuatnya tersenyum, senyum lembut seorang ibu yang untuk pertama kalinya tersemat diwajah cantiknya. Bahkan tanpa sadar tangan pucatnya terangkat, ingin menyentuh surai lembut dan wajah tampan anaknya itu.

"_Gugurkan saja, aku mohon. Kau masih terlalu muda, dan aku bahkan akan pindah ke Amerika. Jika kau melahirkannya, maka masa depanku dan masa depanmu akan hancur. Jadi kita gugurkan saja bayi ini."_

Sampai ucapan si pengecut itu kembali berdengung nyaring ditelinganya. Membuat tangannya terasa berat dan tak sanggup untuk menyentuh anak yang hampir dibunuhnya dulu karena semua ucapan itu. Bahkan liquid bening tengah memenuhi wajahnya, mengingat betapa malangnya hidup anak ini.

.

.

.

Siwon menatap benci punggung rapuh itu, kemarahan masih memenuhi dadanya. Ucapan si Nerd itu terus berulang diotaknya, membuatnya bahkan tak sanggup untuk menatap Aboejinya. Kyuhyun berhasil membuatnya merasa telah melakukan hal yang salah untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari Ayahnya itu.

'_Tidak, itu tidak benar. Aku memukulnya karena marah, bukan untuk membuatnya gagal dalam ujian. Lagi pula itu semua adalah salahnya, salah si Nerd.'_

Namun Siwon terus menyangkalnya perasaan kecewa pada dirinya itu.

'_Aku akan memberinya pelajaran, karena membuatku berpikir seperti ini. Lihat saja.' _

Dan mengalihkan perasaannya itu dengan kemarahan. Hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukannya, mengingat dia juga tengah mencoba mengalihkan rasa bersalahnya karena memukul Kyuhyun sangat parah sebelumnya. Tapi bukankah memang seperti inilah sifat manusia, egois dan merasa selalu benar bahkan tak pernah belajar dari kesalahan sebelumnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, mengingat ini untuk kedua kalinya dia berada pada situasi ini. Dengan orang-orang yang sama-minus Yesung dan Eunhyuk-dan posisi yang sama. Terpojok ketakutan dengan wajah marah Siwon memenuhi pandangannya.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu.? Setelah dengan berani kau menghinaku seperti itu.?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, dia tahu cepat atau lambat akan menerima kemarahan Siwon ini. Tapi apakah sekarang dia akan kembali menerima pukulan-pukulan menyakitkan itu.? Apa lagi saat ini tidak ada Yesung yang akan mengehentikan Siwon, jika sampai pemuda tampan itu memukulnya sampai mati.

Bug!

Kyuhyun mulai menerima pukulan dari Siwon, namun kali ini kedua tangannya berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya. Dia tak akan membiarkan Siwon memukul wajahnya, dan berakhir Hwang ahjussi akan kembali mengkhawatirkannya nanti. Sehingga sekarang kedua tangannya lah yang menerima pukulan-pukulan itu.

"Kenapa.?"

Lirihan itu membuat Siwon menghentikan pukulannya, dan membuat yang lain mulai menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kalian selalu memperlakukanku seperti ini.? Kenapa kalian membenciku.?"

Kyuhyun tahu, pertanyaannya ini tak akan pernah dijawab seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan Kyuhyun memang tak menginginkan jawabannya lagi, karena saat ini dia hanya ingin mengeluarkannya.

"Apa karena aku si Nerd yang miskin dan siswa beasiswa namun masuk di Class A, sehingga kalian memperlakukanku seperti ini.-" Ini bukanlah pertanyaan namun sebuah pernyataan.

"-Lalu, apa itu juga alasan kalian membenciku.?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk seolah mengerti, padahal pertanyaannya tak dijawab sedikitpun.

"Dan Siwon-ssi marah padaku karena pujian yang diberikan Tuan Choi, juga karena ucapanku beberapa hari lalu."

Kyuhyun kembali mengungkapkan apa yang menjadi alasannya harus menerima semua keburukan ini. Kemudian menurunkan kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi masih menutupi wajahnya. Dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan lemah.

"Hanya jangan memukul wajahku, karena ahjussi-ku akan begitu khawatir jika melihatnya. Kalau bagian yang lain tak apa."

Kemudian berkata akan menerima pukulan Siwon dengan rela. Perkataan yang berhasil membuat semua mata terbelalak.

"Lemah."

Heechul yang berhasil sadar dari keterkejutan untuk pertama kali, kemudian berdecak dan berlalu pergi. Diikuti yang lain, bahkan Siwon hanya meliriknya kemudian mengikuti langkah yang lain.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah mengembalikan tumpukan buku pada tempatnya. Namun sebuah suara kemudian menghentikan gerakannya itu.

"Kyuhyun, ikut denganku."

Ucapan dengan nada perintah itu membuat Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan tak suka. Dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya, mengabaikan Changmin.

"Ikut denganku atau akan aku beritahu ahjussi."

Kyuhyun meletakkan semua bukunya dengan kasar, kemudian berjalan cepat. Melangkah kebagian belakang Perpustakaan, tentu saja dengan Changmin mengikutinya.

"Duduklah disini."

Menurut, Kyuhyun tak membantah lagi ucapan Changmin itu. Dia mengeram, karena membiarkan Changmin mengetahui dirinya terluka. Membuatnya kini harus duduk disamping pemuda itu, bahkan dia harus menuruti ucapannya jika tak mau Hwang ahjussi mengetahui lukannya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

Changmin tanpa sadar meringis, begitu lengan kemeja Kyuhyun disingkapnya. Lebam berwarna merah keunguan itu tercetak jelas pada lengan pucat itu. Dia bersyukur terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun sejak pemuda itu sampai, membuatnya menyadari pemuda itu meringis sembunyi dengan tangan bergetar saat mengangkat tumpukan buku.

Changmin membuka kotak P3K yang diambilnya diam-diam di Perpustakaan, mengikuti keinginan Kyuhyun yang tak ingin Hwang ahjussi tahu. Kemudian mengambil sebuah krim dan mengoleskannya ditelunjuk. Namun saat jemarinya ingin mengoleskannya, Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dengan cepat.

"A-apa itu.?"

Kyuhyun sadar suaranya bergetar, namun dia tak peduli. Karamelnya menatap waspada pada krim yang ada ditelunjuk Changmin.

"Krim luka, ini akan membantu meredakan nyerinya."

Mendengar jawaban Changmin, membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk. Itu krim luka dan bukan krim jerawat seperti sebelumnya, membuatnya kembali mengulurkan tangannya.

Sebenarnya Changmin ingin bertanya, melihat tingkah Kyuhyun tadi. Namun diurungkannya, kemudian dengan hati-hati mulai mengoleskan krim itu. Sesekali dia meniup tangan itu, saat krim itu dioleskannya merata.

"Sakit.?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya, kemudian menatap lurus kedepan.

"Sakit, sangat sakit.-"

Changmin kembali meniup luka-luka itu saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"-Aku pernah berpikir untuk menyerah, dan berlari saja dari semua ini."

Tiupan Changmin berhenti, dan dirinya mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Changmin sadar sakit yang Kyuhyun maksud bukan pada lukanya, saat mendengar lanjutan dari kalimat itu. Apa lagi saat melihat sepasang karamel itu kini dipenuhi sorot terluka.

"Bahkan bertanya, bagaimana rasanya mati.? Apakah sesakit ini atau malah sebaliknya.?"

Changmin terbelalak, kemudian kemarahan memenuhi dadanya. Dia tak suka mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, yang seolah terdengar seperti pemuda pucat itu ingin mencoba merasakan kematian.

"Jangan pernah bertanya tantang hal itu lagi."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan saat mendengar desisan Changmin, sedikit bingung kenapa pemuda tinggi itu marah.

Dan entah mengapa mendengar Kyuhyun terkekeh seperti itu, membuat Changmin semakin marah. Kenapa seperti ini.? Kenapa Kyuhyun seperti ini.?

Pertanyaan itu kini memenuhi kepala Changmin, saat kini dirinya melihat Kyuhyun. Terkadang dimatanya, Kyuhyun terlihat seperti sebuah buku bergembok. Tak terbuka dan tak mampu dibacanya, seberapa keras pun dirinya ingin. Itu semua karena dia kehilangan kunci gembok buku itu.

Namun terkadang, Kyuhyun seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka lebar dan tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja. Tapi saat dirinya ingin melihat dan membacanya, yang ditemukannya justru buku itu dalam keadaan tercabik. Tak ada satu bagianpun dari halamannya yang utuh, begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan.

Dan sekarang, Changmin melihat Kyuhyun dalam keadaan kedua. Tercabik, terluka, rapuh dan menyedihkan. Membuat begitu banyak pertanyaan mengambang dikepalanya.

'_Kenapa kau seperti ini.? Apa yang terjadi padamu.? Dari mana kau mendapatkan semua luka itu.?'_

Bahkan pertanyaan selanjutnya sangat ingin Changmin ungkapkan, namun dirinya tak bisa.

'_Bolehkah aku tahu.? Dan bolehkah aku menyembuhkannya.?'_

"Gumawo."

Ucapan terima kasih itu seolah membangunkan Changmin dari semua pikirannya itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengobatiku. Dan juga terima kasih karena menolongku waktu itu."

Changmin menganga, jadi sekarang Kyuhyun telah mengingatnya. Walau pertanyaan-pertanyaannya belumlah terjawab, namun mengetahui Kyuhyun telah mengingatnya bahkan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, membuat Changmin senang. Dia sekarang bahkan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Tap...Tap...Tap...

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian mendekati pintu ruang kerja Aboejinya. Sedikit tertarik saat melihat Eomma-nya dengan terburu-buru memasuki ruangan itu.

"Dia kan pelacurmu.?"

Benar saja, ini akan menarik. Apa lagi saat mendengar ucapan Eomma-nya itu.

"Aku akan memberinya pelajaran karena telah menggoda suamiku. Dan juga sebagai balasan karena kau menyakiti kekasihku."

Greepp..

Tuan Lee terlihat marah, dia bahkan menarik tangan istrinya dengan kasar. Membuat wanita anggun itu menjatuhkan foto digenggamannya, dan mengaduh sakit.

"Berani kau menyentuhnya, maka mayat kekasihmu sebagai gantinya."

Nyonya Lee terbelalak mendengar ancaman suaminya itu. Kemudian menarik tangannya hingga terlepas dan menatap suaminya marah. Dia tak akan bisa melakukan apapun, suaminya adalah orang yang mengerikan. Bahkan dia tahu, hal yang ucapan suaminya itu bukan hanya bualan. Membuatnya berhasil mengurungkan niat awalnya untuk menyakiti pelacur itu.

Sehingga sekarang, wanita anggun itu lebih memilih pergi dari ruangan suaminya. Dan Tuan Lee tersenyum mengetahui istrinya tak akan berani meneruskan rencananya itu, kemudian mengikuti langkah istrinya keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Tanpa tahu keberadaan Sungmin dibalik tembok tak jauh dari ruangan itu.

Kemudian dengan santai Sungmin berjalan memasuki ruang kerja Aboejinya.

Sreett..

Memungut foto yang tadi sempat dibawa dan dijatuhkan sang Eomma. Menemukan wajah cantik seorang wanita dengan kulit putih pucat. Dia sedikit mengernyit, saat merasa tak asing dengan wajah itu.

"Cho Hanna."

Gumam Sungmin membaca tulisan dibagian bawah foto, yang diduganya merupakan nama wanita itu.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Chapter 9 datang..ini bener-bener diusahain panjang..#LapKeringet

Cuman mau ngasih tahu chapter depan kemungkinan gag bisa cepat, karena aku udah mau masuk

Penghujung semester jadi bakalan sibuk dengan tugas...

Oke itu aja..oohh ya untuk Reviewnya mian nggak bisa bales satu per satu, tapi tenang aja semua review Chingudeul aku baca kok..

Gumawo untuk Reviewnya kemarin, dan ditunggu review di Chapter ini...#BOW


	10. Chapter 10

Class A (Bullying)

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Hanna, Leeteuk (Park Jungsoo), Lee Sungmin, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Kim Youngwon (Kangin), Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum, Tan Hankyung, Kim Ryeowook, Shindong, Eunhyuk (Lee Hyukjae), and Others.

Genre : Angst &amp; Friendship

Summary : Sakit, Perih, Terluka. Bukan, bukan saat kau melemparku dengan sebuah botol. Atau merobek piagam penghargaanku tanpa perasaan. Atau bahkan menyiramku tengah malam hingga membeku. Namun semua itu terasa, saat kau meneriakkan kata-kata itu. Sebuah kalimat yang berhasil menyeretku kedalam kehampaan tak berujung. "AKU MENYESAL TELAH MELAHIRKANMU!"

Warning : Typo, Geje, Cerita pasaran, Bahasa kasar, Sadis, Berdarah, Pembulian dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan tenang, mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan memuja dari beberapa siswi yang tengah berada dikoridor. Tatapannya senantiasa mengarah pada potret wanita yang ada ditangannya. Reaksi Abeoji-nya malam itu membuat Sungmin semakin penasaran akan sosok wanita itu.

"Menarik."

Gumamnya, kemudian memasukkan foto itu kedalam saku saat kini dirinya telah sampai didepan kelas. Dan dengan langkah santai dia memasuki kelas, yang entah mengapa hari ini terasa begitu sepi. Tak ada ejekan, hinaan atau bulian yang terjadi, padahal Sungmin dengan jelas melihat sang objek bulian telah duduk dikursinya.

Bahkan keningnya kini berkerut, saat melihat teman-teman sekelasnya hanya menatap Kyuhyun tak suka dari bangku mereka namun tak mencoba membuli pemuda pucat itu seperti biasanya.

Membuat Sungmin berjalan mendekat, bahkan menduduk diri didekat mereka.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu.?"

Semuanya tersentak saat Sungmin duduk, bahkan berbicara pada mereka. Heran, itu yang mereka rasakan saat pemuda dingin itu melakukannya.

"Apa maksudmu.? Tidak ada yang terjadi."

Heechul membuka suara, mewakili teman-temannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Namun anehnya, dia menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan juga.

"Tapi kalian terlihat aneh."

Bukankah yang aneh disini itu Sungmin, tiba-tiba mendekat dan berbicara akrab kepada mereka. Padahal selama ini dia tak pernah melakukannya sekalipun.

"Yang aneh itu si Nerd.-"

Kini Shindong yang membuka suara, mengatakan Kyuhyun adalah orang yang aneh. Membuat Sungmin kini menatapnya penuh minat, menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat itu.

"-Kemarin dia berbicara tak jelas, bahkan berkata akan menerima semua pukulan dari Siwon. Bukankah dia aneh.?"

Yang lain mengangguk setuju atas ucapan Shindong, sedangkan Sungmin sedikit terkejut. Karena dia tak tahu bahwa kemarin mereka memukuli Kyuhyun lagi. Dan apa yang dikatakannya, Kyuhyun berkata akan menerima pukulan Siwon. Benar-benar si Nerd yang tak terduga.

"Ya, terdengar aneh."

Gumam Sungmin, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Kyuhyun. Sepasang foxy itu berkilat tertarik, karena sekali lagi si Nerd membuatnya terkejut.

Namun kemudian kepalanya dengan cepat berputar, saat merasa sepasang mata tengah menatapnya tajam. Dan dia mengernyit, menemukan Leeteuk lah yang menatapnya seperti itu. Bahkan tatapan itu semakin tajam, seakan memperingatkan Sungmin untuk hal yang dirinya pun tak tahu apa itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun turun dari bis, dan mulai berjalan menuju flatnya yang berada cukup jauh dari halte. Namun malam ini ada sesuatu yang aneh dengannya, entah mengapa semenjak dari perpustakaan sampai sekarang senyum dibibirnya tak pernah hilang. Seakan hal baik telah terjadi.

Dan senyum itu semakin lebar, saat tanpa sengaja pandangannya jatuh pada untaian berwarna biru yang melingkar manis pada pergelangan tangannya.

Wish bracelet. Gelang harapan.

Tawa hampir lolos, mengingat wajah serius Changmin saat memberikan dan memaksanya menggunakan gelang itu tadi. Gelang yang kata pemuda tinggi itu adalah sebuah gelang harapan, gelang yang jika Kyuhyun gunakan dan kemudian terputus maka harapan yang dimintanya akan terkabul.

.

_Flasback_

"_Benarkah.?"_

_Changmin mengangguk antusias, meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa semua yang dikatakannya memang benar. _

_Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia hanya menatap gelang itu datar. Entah percaya atau tidak dengan ucapan pemuda tinggi itu. Namun kemudian, kedua matanya tertutup dan kedua tanganya menggenggam gelang itu erat kemudian membuat sebuah harapan. Lalu setelahnya mengenakan gelang itu dipergelangan tangan kirinya._

_Changmin tersenyum lebar, saat Kyuhyun percaya dan melakukan apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Namun tak lama keningnya berkerut, ketika tangan pucat itu kembali terangkat dan mencoba menarik gelang yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya itu._

"_Kalau begitu, aku akan memutuskannya sekarang."_

"_Mwo.?...Yaakk."_

_Changmin berteriak, saat menyadari apa yang coba Kyuhyun lakukan. Kemudian dengan cepat menepis tangan Kyuhyun kasar, mencegahnya untuk memutuskan gelang harapan itu._

"_Appo."_

_Meringis, Kyuhyun mengusap tangan yang memerah akibat tepisan Changmin. Kemudian memandang tajam pemuda tinggi itu. Namun ternyata bukan hanya dirinya saja yang menatap tajam, karena kini Changmin pun melakukan hal itu. Bahkan tatapan itu lebih tajam darinya._

"_Siapa suruh tak mendengarku." Gumam Changmin, saat acara saling tatap itu tak berhenti dan tak ada yang ingin mengalah._

"_Aku mendengarnya. Kau mengatakan 'Buatlah sebuah harapan, kemudian pasang gelang ini. Dan jika gelangnya putus, maka harapanmu mungkin akan menjadi kenyataan.' Aku sudah melakukannya dengan benar, bukan.?"_

_Changmin mengangguk membenarkan, saat Kyuhyun mengulang kalimat yang diucapkannya. Dan memang melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan saat mengenakan gelang harapannya._

"_Lalu apa yang salah.? Kenapa kau memukulku.?"_

_Namun kemudian dia menggeleng, saat Kyuhyun mempertanyakan apa yang salah dengan apa yang dilakukannya. _

"_Tentu saja salah, kau mencoba memutuskan gelangnya tadi. Dan aku memukulmu hanya untuk mencegahmu melakukannya."_

_Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, masih tak menemukan apa yang salah dengan apa yang dilakukannya._

"_Kenapa kau mencegahku, kan kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika gelangnya putus maka harapanku terkabul. Makanya aku mencoba memutuskannya."_

_Sekarang Changmin tahu, bagian mana dari ucapannya yang tak dimengerti pemuda pucat itu. Membuatnya menghela nafas, dan berjanji akan menjelaskannya dengan benar kali ini._

"_Tidak bisa seperti itu, jika kau memaksa memutuskannya maka harapanmu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan. Jadi gelang itu harus putus dengan sendiri, bukan sengaja diputus. Kau mengerti.?"_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menatap gelang biru yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya itu. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat menatap gelang itu dengan begitu serius. Namun kemudian sebuah senyum manis terukir diwajahnya, membuat Changmin yang melihatnya merasa lega dan bahkan ikut tersenyum. Senang karena sepertinya Kyuhyun menyukai hadiahnya itu._

_Flasback End_

_._

Sebenarnya bagi Kyuhyun, ucapan Changmin tentang gelang harapan itu terdengar seperti sebuah dongeng. Cerita yang hanya bisa dipercayai oleh anak-anak, karena bagi orang dewasa itu semua hanya imajinasi belaka.

Namun untuk kali ini saja, Kyuhyun ingin berpikiran selayaknya anak-anak kemudian mempercayai dongeng ini. Percaya bahwa suatu saat semua harapan yang tadi dibuatnya, benar-benar terkabul dan menjadi kenyataan nantinya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Bruukk..

Kyuhyun tersentak, dan dengar terburu-buru berlari. Saat mendengar suara benda jatuh dan pekikan sakit.

"Eomma."

Kyuhyun bergumam, bergegas berjalan mendekati Eomma-nya saat melihat wanita itu meringis sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya. Dan terkejut saat menemukan keadaan dapur yang berantakan dan tangan lentik wanita itu mulai memerah karena terbakar. Kemudian dengan sangat hati-hati Kyuhyun menarik tangan itu dan membiarkan kucuran air untuk membantu meredakan rasa panasnya.

Kyuhyun tak membuka suara, mengabaikan kekacauan yang dilihatnya. Justru kini dirinya sibuk mencari kotak obat untuk mengobati tangan sang Eomma. Dia tak ingin wanita itu merasakan sakit lebih lama lagi.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Kyuhyun mengobati tangan Eommanya. Dia bahkan menatap sedih luka ditangan itu.

"Aku tak apa."

Wanita itu bergumam, kemudian menarik tangannya. Perhatian Kyuhyun padanya, entah mengapa membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Merasa tak pantas mendapat perhatian, kekawatiran dan tatapan itu dari Kyuhyun. Mengingat bagaiman selama ini perlakuan buruknya pada anak itu.

Kyuhyun yang memang terbiasa dengan sikap Eommanya itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Kemudian mulai beranjak, mengangkat panci yang Kyuhyun yakin benda itulah yang terjatuh tadi. Sepertinya tak semua isinya tumpah, karena Kyuhyun masih menemukan sedikit sup disana.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu, dengan cepat dirinya menoleh kearah meja makan. Dan terkejut, menemukan beberapa makanan telah tersaji disana.

"E-eomma, memasak.?"

"I-itu...Aku pulang cepat, dan tak menemukan ada makanan. J-jadi aku mencoba memasak."

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang berbicara terbata, namun Eommanya juga berbicara terbata saat menjelaskan alasannya memasak. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui wanita itu ternyata benar-benar memasak. Kemudian mengambil dua mangkuk didalam lemari, dan membagi sup yang ada dipanci menjadi dua. Dan meletakkannya dimeja makan disamping hidangan lainnya.

"Nanti saja kau membereskannya. Lebih baik kita makan sekarang."

Gerakan Kyuhyun terhenti, urung mengambil lap dan sapu untuk membereskan dapur. Dia menuruti perintah Eommanya, dan sekarang mendudukkan diri dimeja makan.

Kyuhyun menatap haru masakan didepannya kini, ini akan menjadi kali pertama dirinya mencicipi masakan buatan sang Eomma. Karena memang selama ini wanita itu tak sekalipun pernah memasak, apa lagi untuk dirinya. Membuat rasa senang yang entah datang dari mana, kini terasa menumpuk didadanya.

Mengambil sendoknya, Kyuhyun dengan semangat menyendok sup-nya dan menyuap makanan itu. Gerakannya terhenti sebentar, membuat sang Eomma yang melihatnya khawatir dan berpikir apa makanannya terasa tak enak. Namun kemudian kekhawatirannya itu hilang, saat Kyuhyun mengunyah dan kembali menyendokkan lauk pauk yang lain. Dan makan dengan begitu lahapnya.

Sehingga kini sebuah senyum terukir indah diwajah cantiknya, melihat bagaimana lahapnya anak itu memakan masakannya. Dan dirinya baru tahu, ternyata hanya dengan memasak dan melihat anak itu memakannya bisa membuat hatinya menghangat seperti ini.

Namun selanjutnya keningnya berkerut, saat sendok miliknya berhasil menyuapkan sup kemulut. Kemudian tangannya terulur, mencoba merebut mangkuk makan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghindar, melindungi mangkuk dan makanan yang belum habis dilahapnya itu.

"Berhenti memakannya."

Eommanya berseru tak suka, kemudian kembali mencoba merebut mangkuk itu.

"Aku belum selesai makan, Eomma."

"Berhenti memakannya, Cho Kyuhyun.-"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, kukuh mempertahankan mangkuknya. Bahkan mengabaikan tatapan tajam wanita itu.

"-Rasanya mengerikan, kau bisa sakit perut nantinya."

Dan kini suara itu melemah, begitupun tatapannya. Dia menyesal tak mencicipi terlebih dulu masakannya, dan mengetahui lebih awal bahwa masakan itu benar-benar tak layak untuk dimakan. Rasanya benar-benar tak enak, seperti sekumpulan sayuran yang ditumpahi semua jenis bumbu. Dan dia rasa tak harus mencicipi masakannya yang lain, karena rasanya pasti sama tak enaknya.

"Aku tidak akan sakit perut, dan makanan ini juga sangat enak.-"

Dia tertegun, saat menatap sepasang karamel itu.

"-Ini adalah makanan terenak yang pernah kumakan."

Kemudian dengan cepat mengalihkan tatapan kearah lain. Dia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan pujian dan melihat ekspresi penuh terima kasih seperti itu. Dia bahkan dapat melihat sepasang karamel itu memerah dengan air mata menggumpul disana, anak itu bahkan akan menangis. Namun tak urung semua itu kembali membuat dadanya menghangat senang. Membuatnya tanpa sadar mengucapkan sebuah janji dalam hati.

'Eomma janji, Kyuhyun-ah. Masakan berikutnya akan terasa lebih enak, dan saat itu Eomma ingin mendengar pujian itu lagi.'

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda."

Panggilan itu membuat Sungmin menghentikan permainan piano-nya, kemudian menoleh. Menatap pria dewasa yang merupakan salah satu orang kepercayaan Aboeji-nya, yang kini tengah berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Memutar tubuh, kini Sungmin telah duduk menghadap pria itu. Tangan kanannya terulur, seolah meminta sesuatu tanpa membuka suara sedikitpun.

Seakan mengerti maksud dari sang Tuan Muda, pria itu mendekat kemudian meletakkan sebuah amplop coklat besar diatas telapak tangan Sungmin. Membuat sebuah seringai samar kini terpatri diwajah manis namun dingin milik Sungmin.

Dan seringai itu semakin jelas terlihat, saat Sungmin melihat isi dalam amplop itu.

"Maaf, hanya itu saja yang bisa saya dapatkan. Karena Tuan Lee bersikap waspada pada kami, mengingat salah satu dari kamilah yang memberi informasi pada Nyonya waktu itu."

Pria itu membungkuk dalam, mengingat informasi yang didapatkannya begitu sedikit untuk sang Tuan Muda. Sedangkan Sungmin, dia tengah serius memperhatikan satu persatu isi amplop itu dari foto hingga sebuah biodata seorang wanita. Walau informasi itu memang tak lengkap seperti yang dikatakannya, Sungmin terlihat tak ambil pusing.

"Ini cukup. Bukankah akan lebih menarik jika aku hanya mengetahui sedikit.?"

Ucapnya riang, kemudian memasukkan kembali semuanya kedalam amplop. Walau sebenarnya beberapa foto kebersamaan Aboeji-nya dengan wanita itu cukup menarik untuk diperhatikan, namun akan dilakukannya nanti. Karena sekarang dirinya kembali membalik badan, dengan jemari yang berada tepat diatas tuts, siap memainkan piano-nya kembali.

"Ahh, jangan lupa dengan pesananku."

"Ya, tapi Tuan Muda.-"

Jemari yang telah siap itu urung menekan, menunggu kembali lanjutan ucapan itu.

"-Tuan Lee juga tengah mengawasi anda saat ini."

"Maksudmu.?"

"Karena apa yang terjadi kemarin, membuat beliau memerintahkan kepada kami mengawasi Nyonya dan Tuan Muda. Jadi saya harap anda berhati-hati."

Sungmin mengangguk, kemudian dentingan keras dari tuts piano yang ditekan kini memenuhi ruangan. Symphoni No.5 dalam C minor, Op.67 Gerakan pertama (Allegro con brio) milik Ludwig van Beethoven, dimainkan dengan begitu mahir oleh Sungmin. Suasana hatinya sungguh baik saat ini.

"Tenang saja, aku akan berhati-hati."

.

.

.

Semua orang yang berada didalam kelas mengernyit, saat setelah Sungmin memasuki kelas. Semua itu karena sikap aneh yang ditunjukkan pemuda dingin itu. Dia-Sungmin-bersiul dan tersenyum, dan hal langka itulah yang membuat adanya kernyitan didahi mereka.

"Kau kenapa.?"

Sungmin tak menjawab, malah mendekati mereka. Kemudian mengangsurkan beberapa buah kartu hitam mengkilap, dan mereka mengetahui bahwa itu kartu VIP dari sebuah klub malam saat menerimanya.

"Aku ingin kalian datang."

Beberapa wajah yang ada disana berbinar, undangan untuk kesebuah klub tidak akan pernah mereka tolak. Apalagi ini sebuah klub malam terkenal di Seoul, suasana dan fasilitasnya pasti akan sangat memuaskan.

"Kami pasti akan datang."

Sungmin mengangguk, kemudian memutar langkahnya. Berjalan kearah bangku milik Kyuhyun, kemudian mengangsurkan kartu yang sama kepada si Nerd.

"Apa yang kau lakukan.?"

Membuat beberapa temannya secara bersamaan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Memberikannya kartu. Aku mengundang semuanya tanpa terkecuali, termasuk Kyuhyun."

Jawabnya, kemudian kembali mengangsurkan kartu itu pada Kyuhyun. Mengabaikan seruan tak suka dari yang lain, dan menunggu Kyuhyun menerima kartunya.

"Apakah tak apa.?"

"Kau beberapa kali menghiburku. Jadi anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah, terimalah."

Kyuhyun menerima kartu itu ragu, tapi Sungmin tak peduli. Karena kini seringai terpatri diwajahnya. Dia sebenarnya tak berniat berpesta, hanya saja dia menggunakan teman-temannya sebagai alibi untuk mengelabui Aboeji-nya. Pengawasan terhadap dirinya telah dihentikan, dan menggunakan alasan pesta dengan teman-temannya dibuat agar dirinya bisa mendatangi klub malam itu tanpa dicurigai. Klub malam tempat wanita itu bekerja.

.

.

.

"Apa itu.?"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyembunyikan kartu itu dibelakang tubuhnya, membuat Changmin curiga.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Changmin tak puas dengan jawaban itu. Dia bahkan memutari tubuh Kyuhyun untuk dapat mengetahui apa yang coba pemuda pucat itu sembunyikan.

"Mana mungkin bukan apa-apa. Kau bahkan sekeras itu menyembunyikannya."

Ucap Changmin kesal, saat Kyuhyun terus-terusan menyembunyikan apapun itu darinya. Dia begitu penasaran dan sangat ingin tahu, sehingga sekarang dengan sekuat tenaga ditariknya tubuh sampai berputar Kyuhyun. Kemudian merebut sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

"Kartu VIP sebuah klub malam.-"

Gumamnya tak percaya.

"-Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini, Kyuhyun-ah.?"

Kemudian bertanya penasaran. Sangat tak percaya, Kyuhyun mempunyai kartu seperti itu. Pemuda itu polos, Changmin yakin itu. Dan mengetahui Kyuhyun memiliki kartu dari sebuah klub malam sungguh sangat mengejutkan.

"Ini dari temanku. Dia mengundang kami semua kepestanya."

"Dan kau akan datang.?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat tak jadi marah pada Changmin karena merebut kartunya, dia diundang oleh temannya dan tentu saja dia harus datang. Dan melihat senyum itu, membuat Changmin urung untuk melarang Kyuhyun. Walau sebenarnya dia khawatir, karena Kyuhyun pasti tak tahu tempat seperti apa klub malam itu. Namun sepertinya hal itu tetap menyenangkan bagi pemuda pucat itu.

"Ingat. Jangan pulang terlalu larut dan jangan mencoba sesuatu seperti alkohol atau semacamnya."

Membuatnya hanya bisa menasehatinya, agar tak melakukan hal aneh nantinya. Dan berharap Kyuhyun benar-benar tak melakukan hal aneh.

.

.

.

"Ada apa ini.?"

Kibum bertanya datar, saat melihat Kyuhyun hampir diseret oleh dua orang bodyguard didepan Klub. Sebenarnya tak ingin ambil pusing, tapi kasihan juga melihat si Nerd seperti itu.

"Dia ingin masuk kedalam. Tapi kami yakin dia anak dibawah umur, dan juga penampilannya."

Oke, Kibum tak harus mendengar lanjutan kalimat itu dan bodyguard itu juga tak ingin melanjutkan. Cukup melihat penampilan Kyuhyun, dan kata-kata apa yang akan diucapkannya semua pasti tahu. Seorang anak berpenampilan Nerd dan terlihat tak ber uang ingin memasuki sebuah klub malam, sungguh tak bisa dipercaya.

"Kau tak menunjukkan kartumu.?"

Tanya Kibum, walau dia yakin jawabannya adalah tidak. Karena jika dia menunjukkannya, Kibum tak akan menemukannya hampir diseret seperti tadi.

"Ah..aku lupa. Ini."

"Tunjukkan pada mereka bodoh, bukan padaku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian menunjukkan kartu miliknya pada kedua bodyguard itu. Membuatnya tanpa hambatan lagi dipersilahkan masuk, dan Kibum juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sehingga kini, mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Kyuhyun yang berusaha keras mengimbangi langkah Kibum. Entah bagaimana, langkah Kyuhyun selalu kalah dari teman sekelasnya yang bahkan memiliki tinggi badan dibawahnya.

"Gumawo."

Kibum mengabaikannya ucapan terima kasih itu. Kemudian berjalan kelantai dua yang merupakan tempat VIP di klub ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun diam mematung, melihat pemandangan asing dan pertama kali dilihatnya. Tempat dengan cahaya redup dan suara musik memekakkan telinga, dengan kumpulan orang menari gila-gilaan bahkan banyak yang bercumbu tanpa malu, serta aroma menyengat dari alkohol yang ditegak. Kyuhyun baru tahu, klub adalah tempat mengerikan seperti ini.

"Kau tak ikut.?"

Sehingga suara Kibum kembali menyadarkannya dari keterkejutannya itu. Pemuda tampan itu menunggu Kyuhyun disetengah tangga menuju lantai dua. Membuat Kyuhyun terburu menyusulnya, tak berani tertinggal dan nantinya tersesat ditempat ini.

"Bummie-ah."

Kibum hanya mengangguk kepala sebagai tanda dia mendengar sapaan itu. Kemudian mendekati teman-temannya yang telah lebih dulu datang itu. sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia hanya berdiri canggung. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa walau keadaan disini sangat berbeda dengan dibawah, karena disini lebih tenang dan terkesan privasi. Karena memang yang ada disini hanya tamu VIP saja.

"Kyuhyun, kemarilah."

Donghae yang tengah duduk semeja dengan Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk memanggil Kyuhyun, mengundangnya untuk duduk bersama. Dan Kyuhyun, walau sedikit canggung tetap mendekat dan mendudukkan diri disana. Karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, saat semua teman sekelasnya yang lain menatapnya tak suka dari meja masing-masing.

"Kupikir kau tak akan datang."

Ucap Eunhyuk, karena cukup terkejut si Nerd mau datang kesebuah klub malam seperti ini. Dan hanya dijawab senyum salah tingkah oleh Kyuhyun. Setelahnya meja mereka dipenuhi oleh suara candaan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, yang membuat Kyuhyun sesekali tersenyum. Sedangkan Leeteuk, dia tak melepaskan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun semenjak pemuda pucat itu datang dan duduk semeja dengannya.

.

.

.

"Hanna."

Wanita yang dipanggil menoleh, menatap teman kerjanya itu.

"Tamu VIP dimeja no.7 ingin dilayani olehmu."

Wanita yang bernama Hanna itu mengangguk, kemudian bersiap melangkah. Sebelum suara teman kerjanya kembali menyapa pendengarannya.

"Aku heran. Bagaiman bisa banyak tamu VIP sangat menyukai dan selalu ingin dilayani olehmu. Walau aku akui kau memang cantik, tapi ayolah umurmu sudah 35 tahun. Dan disini masih banyak wanita bahkan gadis yang lebih muda darimu."

Hanna hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, dia juga tak tahu alasannya atau lebih tepatnya tak mau tahu. Disini dia hanya pelayan, dan tak peduli alasan tamu ingin dirinya untuk melayani dia harus tetap melayani mereka bukan.? Jadi dia tak harus tahu.

Dan kini dia telah sampai diruang VIP, kemudian melangkah menuju meja no.7. Namun belum sempat dirinya berjalan kesana, seorang pemuda yang dirinya yakin masih dibawah umur melambaikan tangannya. Membuatnya mendatangi anak itu, yang kini tengah duduk dimeja bar.

"Kau tamu dimeja no.7.?"

Anak itu mengangguk, membuatnya menghela nafas. Karena sepertinya malam ini, dia harus melayani seorang anak kecil.

"Jin. Jangan berikan dia minuman beralkohol, dia masih dibawah umur."

Bartender yang bernama Jin itu mengangguk, kemudian mengangsurkan minuman yang tak mengandung alkohol sedikitpun untuk pelanggan kecil Hanna itu.

"Aku memiliki toleransi cukup tinggi terhadap alkohol, jadi aku bisa minum minuman apapun."

Dan Sungmin menyeringai, saat melihat wanita itu terlihat tak memperdulikan ucapannya, bahkan ucapannya itu mungkin hanya dianggap angin lalu. Membuat foxy-nya berkilat senang.

Sedangkan Hanna yang memang tak terlalu memperdulikan ucapan anak itu, karena kini wanita itu mengedarkan pandangan kemudian mengernyit saat menemukan tak hanya anak didepannya ini saja yang merupakan pelanggan dibawah umur. Saat melihat sekumpulan remaja juga duduk dibeberapa meja diruangan ini.

"Aku mengadakan pesta, dan mereka adalah teman-temanku."

'Pantas saja.' Gumam Hanna.

"Lee ChunHwa.-"

Hanna menoleh mendengar anak itu menyebut nama yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"-Kau mengenalnya, bukan.?"

Siapa anak ini.? Hanna rasa iya tak harus menanyakan itu, karena dia yakin anak ini anak dari pria itu. Ah, Pantas saja sedari tadi, Hanna seperti mengenal aura yang dikeluarkan anak ini. Dan dirinya yakin anak ini mencarinya untuk mengetahui hubungannya dengan sang ayah. Apa lagi saat anak itu mengangsurkan beberapa foto dirinya dengan pria itu.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Hanna menjawab santai, mencoba melihat reaksi seperti apa yang akan anak itu perlihatkan. Dan Sungmin menjawab dengan tak kalah santainya.

"Ya, aku mengetahuinya."

Membuat Hanna berpikir, bukan hanya auranya saja yang sama. Bahkan reaksi yang dikeluarkannya hampir sama seperti yang sering dikeluarkan pria itu, membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuah duplikat. Dan jika begitu, Hanna yakin anak ini pasti juga cukup menyeramkan sama seperti pria itu. Sehingga sekarang dia harus lebih hati-hati.

"Lalu.?"

"Tak ada, aku hanya ingin melihat seperti apa dirimu."

Hanna mengangguk kemudian berdiri, bersiap untuk pergi. Tak ingin lebih lama berada disana dan mendapatkan masalah nantinya.

"Kau sudah melihatku. Jadi sekarang aku akan pergi."

Dan saat dirinya berbalik, tubuhnya terdiam bahkan menegang dengan tatapan yang terpaku pada satu objek yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dirinya.

"E-eomma."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Chapter 10 datang...dan Mian lama...#BaruSelesaiUAS

Sebelum cuap2..aku mau ngucapin..

Minal aidzin walfaidzin..Mohon maaf lahir dan batin..

Dan selamat hari raya Idul Fitri...

Dan untuk chapter 9 aku sedikit merubahnya dibagian ingatan Eommanya, sehingga aku update ulang...mian kalau buat gag nyaman..#BOW

Oke itu aja..oohh ya untuk Reviewnya mian nggak bisa bales satu per satu, tapi tenang aja semua review Chingudeul aku baca kok..

Gumawo untuk Reviewnya kemarin, dan ditunggu review di Chapter ini...#BOW


	11. Chapter 11

Class A (Bullying)

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Hanna, Leeteuk (Park Jungsoo), Lee Sungmin, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Kim Yesung, Kim Youngwon (Kangin), Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum, Tan Hankyung, Kim Ryeowook, Shindong, Eunhyuk (Lee Hyukjae), and Others.

Genre : Angst &amp; Friendship

Summary : Sakit, Perih, Terluka. Bukan, bukan saat kau melemparku dengan sebuah botol. Atau merobek piagam penghargaanku tanpa perasaan. Atau bahkan menyiramku tengah malam hingga membeku. Namun semua itu terasa, saat kau meneriakkan kata-kata itu. Sebuah kalimat yang berhasil menyeretku kedalam kehampaan tak berujung. "AKU MENYESAL TELAH MELAHIRKANMU!"

Warning : Typo, Geje, Cerita pasaran, Bahasa kasar, Sadis, Berdarah, Pembulian dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Tersenyum, Kyuhyun tak pernah melepaskannya ekspresi itu sedikit pun dari wajahnya, setelah duduk cukup lama dan mulai terlibat percakapan seru dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae-walau dia menanggapi dengan takut-takut. Tapi entah mengapa, dirinya merasa bahwa kebaikan seolah tengah mengikutinya. Saat mengingat kejadian-kejadian baik yang belakangan ini dialaminya.

Dimulai dari pembulian yang tak lagi didapatkannya, memiliki seorang sahabat yang begitu baik-Changmin, sikap Eomma-nya yang berubah-bahkan memasakkannya makan malam, kemudian saat ini dimana dia bisa keluar dan berkumpul bersama dengan teman sekelasnya.

Bukankah dengan melihat semua itu, kejadian baik benar-benar begitu banyak terjadi padanya.? Bukankah kali ini hidupnya terlihat berjalan seperti apa yang selalu diinginkannya.?

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, senyum diwajah pucatnya semakin lebar. Membuat Leeteuk yang duduk disebrang dan terus memperhatikannya sedari tadi, mengernyitkan dahi. Sedikit bingung saat melihat ekspresi bahagia yang sudah cukup lama tak pernah dilihatnya dari wajah Kyuhyun itu, kini mengembang sempurna. Entah mengapa pemuda pucat itu terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu.?"

Donghae bertanya heran, membuat Leeteuk sadar ternyata bukan hanya dirinya saja yang merasakan perbedaan sikap Kyuhyun kali ini.

"Benar, dari tadi kulihat kau terus saja tersenyum. Memangnya ada apa.?"

Bahkan Eunhyuk yang dari tadi terlihat sibuk melemparkan lelucon pun ternyata memperhatikan juga. Dan kini ikut bertanya penasaran pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan pemuda nerd itu sendiri hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab, tak menduga bahwa mereka memperhatikan tingkah memalukannya itu.

"Aku akan pergi kekamar mandi."

Sehingga kini dia dengan terburu-buru bangun dari duduknya, dan berucap bahwa dirinya ingin pergi kekamar mandi. Padahal jelas, tujuannya adalah untuk dapat menghindar menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ketika dia merasa sungguh malu, untuk mengaku bahwa dirinya kini merasa begitu bahagia karena bisa berkumpul bersama dengan mereka semua.

"Dia kenapa.?"

Lagi-lagi hanya pertanyaan itu saja yang dapat diserukan oleh ketiganya, ketika Kyuhyun kembali bersikap aneh. Lalu kemudian Donghae berdiri, berniat menyusul Kyuhyun ketika mengingat dimana mereka kini. Dia tak ingin teman sekelasnya itu nantinya akan tersesat ditempat yang cukup mengerikan seperti ini, sehingga menyusul adalah satu-satunya cara mencegahnya. Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk menyetujui usulan Donghae itu, karena mereka juga berpikir sama seperti pemuda itu.

"Aku akan menyusulnya, bisa-bisa dia tersesat nantinya."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Donghae, mengingat pemuda itu menyusul dan menemaninya tadi. Dirinya sungguh bersyukur Donghae melakukan itu, mengingat dia benar-benar hampir tersesat.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Menoleh, Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung ketika Leeteuk memanggilnya dan kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Dia tak pernah menyangka, sahabat kecilnya itu akan kembali memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrab seperti itu. Mengingat hampir satu setengah tahun pertemuan mereka kembali pemuda itu selalu mendiaminya, dan berpura-pura tak mengenalnya.

"Ne.?"

"Bisa kau menemaniku sebentar."

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, kemudian berdiri menjulang dihadapannya. Namun entah mengapa ketika menatap wajahnya, Kyuhyun dapat melihat keresahan disana. Seolah ada sesuatu yang coba Leeteuk hindari dari dirinya.

"Kemana.?"

"Kekamar mandi."

"Tapi aku baru saja dari sana.-"

"Kalau begitu kemana saja, asal pergi dari sini."

Kyuhyun semakin dibuat bingung, ketika Leeteuk berbicara dengan tak sabaran. Namun pada akhirnya pemuda pucat itu menyetujui, ketika ekspresi keresahan semakin memenuhi wajah pemuda itu.

"Baiklah."

Leeteuk menghela nafas lega, kemudian dari ekor matanya dia melihat Sungmin masih berbicara dengan wanita itu. Wanita yang begitu Leeteuk kenal, mengingat dulu dia adalah tetangga Kyuhyun. Sehingga sosok Cho Hanna masih dikenalinya, walau Leeteuk telah pindah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Tunggu dulu."

Tapi sepertinya rasa lega yang baru saja dapat Leeteuk rasakan segera menghilang. Melihat kini Kyuhyun menatap ketempat yang sama, dimana dia melihat sedari tadi. Leeteuk merutuk dalam hati, karena tidak dengan segera membawa Kyuhyun pergi dari sana ketika pemuda itu menyetujui ajakannya. Dan kini dirinya tak mampu melakukan apapun, ketika Kyuhyun pada akhirnya berjalan melewatinya. Menuju tempat yang sedari tadi coba Leeteuk hindari untuk Kyuhyun datangi.

"Eomma.."

Kyuhyun menyerukan panggilan itu dengan ragu, ketika dirinya telah berada cukup dekat dengan tempat wanita itu berdiri. Masih tak begitu percaya bahwa wanita dihadapannya itu adalah sang Eomma. Namun Kyuhyun tetap melakukannya, ketika merasa mengenali sosok wanita itu. Dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, rasa ragu seketika menghilang. Terganti oleh rasa terkejut yang kentara, karena dirinya sungguh tak menyangka akan menemukan wanita itu ditempat ini.

"Eomma, kenapa ada disini.?"

Sehingga kini tanpa bisa ditahan, pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan sempurna dari kedua belah bibirnya. Benar-benar ingin mengetahui, agar dirinya tak harus memiliki perasangaka yang tak mendasar terhadap Eommanya itu.

Sedangkan Hanna walau sesaat sepasang nectar coklatnya melebar, keterkejutan jelas dirasakannya. Namun secepat mungkin diubahnya ekspresi itu menjadi datar, dan menekan keterkejutannya sedemikian rupa agar tak terlihat jelas. Karena dirinya dapat melihat dari sudut matanya, pemuda itu-Sungmin sempat memperlihatkan keterkejutan yang sama. Namun kemudian ekspresinya berubah, tergantikan oleh seringai yang terasa familier dimata Hanna. Sehingga kini wanita itu berubah waspada, memperhitungkan setiap tindakan yang akan dilakukannya.

"Kau salah.-"

"Dia Eommamu.?"

Belum sempat Hanna menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sungmin sudah terlebih dulu bertanya kepada Kyuhyun. Membuat pemuda pucat itu mengalihkan tatapannya yang sedari tadi tertuju pada Hanna, kini balas menatap Sungmin. Kyuhyun sebenarnya cukup heran, menemukan teman sekelasnya itu bertanya padanya.

"Ne, dia Eommaku."

Namun tetap saja Kyuhyun menjawabnya, membenarkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sungmin padanya. Mengatakan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun bahwa Cho Hanna memang adalah Eommannya. Sedangkan Sungmin, entah mengapa seringai diwajahnya semakin lebar.

"Aaahhh...Bodohnya aku. Tentu saja seperti itu, Cho Hanna dan Cho Kyuhyun..."

Sungmin bergumam diantara keheningan yang tercipta, karena kini Hanna hanya memperhatikan Sungmin dalam diam. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia kini menatap Sungmin dan Eommanya bergantian dengan bingung. Karena sepertinya Sungmin mengenal Eommanya itu sedangkan Eommanya, Kyuhyun tak tahu karena wanita itu dengan setia memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Kenapa marganya bukan Lee.? Bukankah dia anak Abeojiku.?" Sambung Sungmin kemudian.

Hanna tersentak, namun Kyuhyun jelas yang paling terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin itu. Karena entah mengapa, pertanyaan yang Sungmin ungkapkan membuat Kyuhyun merasa tak nyaman sekaligus penasaran.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu.?"

"Aaahhh...kau tak tahu.?-"

Sungmin berjalan mendekat, dan kini berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memberikan senyum manis namun terlihat jelas, menyimpan sesuatu yang berbahaya dibaliknya. Kemudian tangan kanannya terangkat, memperlihatkan beberapa lembar potret kebersamaan Abeojinya dengan Eomma Kyuhyun yang dimilikinya.

"-Eomma mu adalah wanita simpanan Abeojiku. Dan kau kemungkinan adalah anak tidak sah pria itu. Bukankah begitu, Cho Hanna-ssi.?"

Sepasang nectar coklat itu membulat, ketika keterkejutan kini dirasakan. Selama hidupnya Kyuhyun memang tak tahu siapa Ayahnya, sebuah potret atau bahkan sebaris nama pun Kyuhyun tak pernah tahu. Dan mendengar ucapan Sungmin ditambah melihat foto yang ditunjukkan kepadanya mau tak mau membuat rasa ingin tahu yang selama ini dipendamnya kembali terasa. Menyeruak dengan begitu besar, ketika sosok pria yang seharusnya dia panggil Abeoji itu kini mulai terasa nyata.

Namun bukannya senang, Kyuhyun tanpa bisa ditahan bergerak maju dan merenggut kerah jaket kulit yang Sungmin kenakan. Ketika Kyuhyun memilih mengabaikan rasa penasarannya itu, ketika mendengar kalimat yang Sungmin ucapkan. Karena jelas pemuda manis itu tak hanya memberikannya informasi tentang siapa sebenarnya Ayahnya, ketika dirinya juga bisa mendengar bahwa pemuda itu kini tengah merendahkan Eommanya. Saat ucapan itu seolah menggambarkan bahwa Eommanya adalah seorang wanita penggoda.

"Apa yang kau katakan.?"

Kyuhyun mendesis, namun Sungmin tak merubah ekspresinya sedikitpun. Malah sebaliknya, seringai diwajah manis Sungmin justru semakin lebar, seolah kemarahan yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun adalah sesuatu yang menarik baginya.

"Aku hanya memberitahumu bahwa Eommamu memiliki hubungan dengan Abeojiku. Dan kemungkinan kau anak Abeojiku, dan kita adalah saudara."

Sungmin itu memiliki pemikiran yang gila, dan dia tak pernah terlalu memperdulikannya. Dia bahkan tak akan terganggu dengan apa yang sekarang diucapkannya itu mungkin saja sebuah kebenaran, bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar saudara seayahnya. Dan hell, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari keluarga yang selalu bersandiwara itu. Mereka memiliki simpanan dan seorang anak di luar pernikahan mereka, Sungmin bahkan sudah menduga hal itu dari dulu.

"Jangan pernah berani menghina Eommaku. Jika kau melakukannya aku akan.-"

"Apa..memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan.?"

"Kau.-"

Sreeett...

Plaakkk...

Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memegang pipinya yang terasa panas dan berkedut. Kemudian dengan ragu dirinya menoleh menatap kearah Hanna, dan Kyuhyun menyesal melakukannya. Ketika pandangan yang biasanya datar dan tak peduli itu kini terganti oleh tatapan kesal, marah dan entah apalagi Kyuhyun tak tahu yang kini tertuju padanya. Namun pemuda itu telah terlebih dulu mengalihkan tatapannya, tak sanggup melihat sepasang nectar coklat serupa miliknya itu memunculkan berbagai macam emosi seperti itu.

Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, Hanna berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tertunduk dan Sungmin yang masih mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Sedangkan siswa Class A yang lain, yang juga menyaksikan kejadian itu sama bingungnya dengan Sungmin. Mereka tak pernah menyangka wanita itu-Cho Hanna akan menampar Kyuhyun. Padahal mereka dengan jelas melihat, bagaimana Sungmin lah disini yang terlihat salah.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Leeteuk memanggil, membuat Kyuhyun menatap pemuda itu. Namun hanya sesaat, setelah itu tanpa mengatakan apapun Kyuhyun memilih untuk berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja, bahkan tanpa kembali mempersalahkan rasa marahnya kepada Sungmin.

Sedangkan Leeteuk, tanpa bisa ditahan dia mengeram. Perasaan marah jelas terasa dalam hati, dan kini tak mampu ditahannya lagi. Sehingga dirinya berbalik, kemudian berjalan dengan cepat kearah Sungmin. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan sebelumnya, yaitu merenggut kerah jaket hitam Sungmin. Kemudian mendesis penuh amarah.

"Lee Sungmin, apa yang telah kau lakukan.?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun begitu gelisah, berjalan bolak-balik tanpa henti. Jam besar didinding yang sedari tadi dilirik menambah rasa gelisahnya, ketika jarum pendek telah jauh meninggalkan angka 12 dan kembali berotasi. Sekarang telah lewat tengah malam, namun sang Eomma tidak juga pulang kerumah. Membuat rasa khawatir memenuhi dadanya kini.

"Eomma."

Lirihnya dalam sunyi, setelah mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Tamparan diwajah tak lagi terasa, namun bayangan dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkan sang Eomma melekat kuat dalam pikiran. Wanita itu mungkin sangat marah, sehingga sampai selarut ini belum juga kembali kerumah. Kyuhyun ingin sang Eomma segera pulang, sehingga dirinya dapat mengucap maaf pada wanita itu. Atas kesalahan yang entah apa itu, yang mungkin telah Kyuhyun lakukan.

Lelah.

Kyuhyun merasa baik tubuh maupun hatinya merasakan rasa lelah yang sama besarnya, namun karena perasaan yang tak kunjung menenang sehingga kini tidurpun tak mampu dikecapnya. Sampai tubuhnya merosot, terduduk tepat disamping pintu flatnya. Dengan kedua kaki tertekuk dan dipeluknya, kemudian dagu dibiarkan menyandar disana. Kyuhyun akan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu menunggu, sampai sang Eomma pulang.

"Eomma, kau ada dimana.?"

Dia hanya dapat menggumamkan kekhawatirannya itu tanpa bisa melakukan hal yang lebih. Kyuhyun sungguh mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika tak bisa melakukan apapun kini. Ketika untuk memikirkan keberadaan sang Eomma saat ini pun tak dapat terpikirkan.

Dan tanpa bisa ditahan ketika malam semakin larut kantuk mulai datang, seakan menelannya. Kyuhyun ingin tetap bertahan menunggu, namun sepertinya tubuhnya tak sejalan dengan keinginannya. Sehingga kini secara perlahan kegelapan mulai merenggut, membuai dirinya dalam lelap. Namun sebelum itu, lirihan sempat lolos dari kedua belah bibir dan menyerukan keinginan yang kini menjadi doa yang terpanjat.

"Eomma, pulanglah."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan dikoridor sekolahnya, ketika perasaan resah masihlah membayangi. Sang Eomma belum juga pulang, bahkan setelah pagi telah menyingsing seperti saat ini. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tak ingin meninggalkan flatnya, dan ingin menunggu wanita itu sampai kembali. Namun pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berangkat, ketika rutinitas wajibnya harus tetap dia jalani.

Entah perasaannya saja atau apa, Kyuhyun merasa pagi ini tak seperti biasanya. Ketika dia merasa pandangan semua orang tengah tertuju padanya, hal yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya ketika dahulu mereka-siswa lain selalu mengacuhkannya. Kini entah mengapa menaruh perhatian berlebih pada dirinya.

Sehingga tanpa bisa ditahan, kepala yang sebelumnya menatap lurus itu kini tertunduk. Menekuri lantai tanpa berani mendongak lagi, ditengah langkah kakinya.

"_Apa benar dia orangnya.?"_

"_Kurasa memang dia yang dimaksud tulisan itu."_

"_Tentu saja dia, siapa lagi memangnya.? Menjijikkan sekali."_

"_Kau benar...Bagaimana bisa dia dengan beraninya masih menginjakkan kaki disekolah ini.?" _

Kakinya terhenti, tak jadi membawa langkah ketempat yang dituju. Ketika kini kepala yang tadinya menunduk itu terangkat, kemudian mulai membalas satu persatu tatapan mencemooh yang kini menghujaminya. Kyuhyun tak tahu pasti, pada siapa ucapan-ucapan menghina itu dilayangkan. Namun satu hal yang pasti, bahwa tatapan mencemooh itu jelas tertuju pada dirinya.

'_Tapi kenapa.?'_

BYUUURRR...

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, ketika air itu mengguyurnya tepat dari atas kepala. Kemudian kedua tangan dengan cepat menyeka wajah, untuk dapat melihat siapa orang yang telah menyiramnya itu. Tanpa memperdulikan kini tubuhnya dari atas sampai kebawah telah tersiram basah.

Berbalik.

Kyuhyun menatap bingung, ketika menemukan sekumpulan siswa yang tak pernah dikenalnya itu kini menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik. Entah apa alasan mereka menyiram dan menatap dirinya seperti itu, Kyuhyun pun tak tahu.

"Hey anak pelacur. Kenapa kau masih berani datang kesekolah ini, hah.? Memalukan."

Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, ketika ucapan merendahkan itu terasa menyakitkan. Kyuhyun tak mengenal mereka, tapi kenapa kini mereka bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'Anak pelacur' _seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi disini.?

"Apa maksud ucapanmu.?"

Namun apapun itu, Kyuhyun tak peduli. Yang kini menjadi masalahnya adalah panggilan yang mereka gunakan padanya. Membuat sepasang nectar coklat dibalik lensa itu menajam, memperlihatkan kemarahan tanpa rasa takut.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Wanita dalam foto ini Eommamu, kan.?-"

Kemudian sepasang nectar itu membulat tanda terkejut, ketika mengenali foto ditangan siswa itu. Foto yang berisi Cho Hanna-Eommanya dengan Lee ChunHwa-Abeoji Sungmin. Dan foto itu adalah foto yang sama, yang ditunjukkan Sungmin padanya tadi malam.

"-Dasar anak pelacur."

Bug...

"Jaga ucapanmu, jangan pernah berani menghina Eommaku seperti itu."

Entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana, Kyuhyun melayangkan pukulannya tepat pada pipi kiri siswa itu. Membuat pemuda itu tersungkur, jatuh hanya dengan satu kali pukul. Kemudian dengan kasar direbutnya foto itu, dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun berjalan pergi. Mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa potret ditangan bukanlah satu-satunya, ketika semua orang seolah tau hal itu.

Dan benar saja, ketika Kyuhyun telah sampai di Mading sekolah. Tempat itu seolah dipenuhi satu hal, foto yang sama. Sehingga dengan tidak sabaran, pemuda pucat itu merenggut kertas-kertas foto itu. Mangabaikan tulisan-tulisan menghina yang juga terdapat disana. Yang jelas saja tertuju pada dirinya dan sang Eomma.

"Lee Sungmin."

Gumamnya, ketika semua potret di Mading telah berhasil disingkirkannya. Kemudian dengan cepat dirinya berbalik, dan berjalan cepat. Tujuannya kini hanya satu tempat, yaitu ruang kelasnya.

.

.

.

Mendudukkan dirinya dikursi paling ujung, Sungmin bersikap seolah tak ingin diusik. Menyendiri seperti biasanya, ketika dirinya merasa kejadian semalam berputar terus-menerus dikepala. Sebenarnya dia tak seharusnya menaruh peduli, tapi entah mengapa hal itu tak berhasil. Ketika apa yang dilakukan Cho Hanna pada Kyuhyun, dan bagaimana pandangan yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan semalam membuatnya bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

Brakk...

Pintu kelasnya terbanting keras dan ketika Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan kesana, sepasang foxy-nya membulat terkejut. Menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri disana dengan tubuh basah dan penampilan yang sungguh berantakan. Namun yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah pandangan yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan kini. Sepasang nectar coklat itu berkilat marah, memandang dirinya dengan begitu tajam.

Sungmin tak tahu apa lagi yang salah, namun kemarahan Kyuhyun itu jelas tertuju pada dirinya. Melihat bagaimana kini pemuda nerd itu berjalan kearahnya, dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat. Namun Sungmin memilih untuk tetap diam ditempat, dan menunggu hal apa yang kira-kira akan dilakukan pemuda nerd itu.

"Lee Sungmin."

Desis Kyuhyun, pemuda nerd itu terlihat seperti telah siap untuk melayangkan pukulan terkuatnya pada Sungmin. Namun belum sempat hal itu dilakukannya, sebuah suara meengintrupsi. Membuat Sungmin dan yang lainnya menatap kembali kearah pintu kelas, namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, ikut denganku."

Shin Seonsaengnim berucap dengan keras, ketika menemukan Kyuhyun dikelasnya. Guru pelajaran olahraganya itu terlihat menyeramkan, dengan wajah mengeram marah. Sepertinya masalah yang kini tengah hangat diperbincangkan seisi sekolah telah sampai ditelingan Kepala Sekolah dan para pengajar. Membuat mereka yakin, panggilan yang diterima si Nerd kali ini pasti karena semua itu.

"Apa kau tak mendengar ucapanku. Cepat ikut, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Pria dengan setelan jas mahal itu mendudukkan diri dikursi kebesarannya, kemudian memandang datar bawahan yang meminta menghadap padanya itu. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya dipunggung kursi, dan melipat kedua tangan didada. Duduk rileks, siap untuk mendengar informasi apa yang coba disampaikan bawahannya itu.

"Kami menemukan wanita itu, Tuan."

Tubuhnya menegang, sesaat setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Ekspresi datar diwajah menghilang, terganti dengan raut terkejut yang begitu kentara.

Setelah mencarinya selama 16 tahun, namun tak satu kalipun mendapat hasil seolah wanita itu menghilang ditelan bumi. Membuatnya sempat ingin menyerah, rela untuk merasakan sebuah kehilangan yang begitu besar. Namun nyatanya Tuhan masih memiliki belas kasih yang begitu besar, sehingga pencariannya itu kini membuahkan hasil. Bahwa semuanya tak sia-sia, dan keberadaan wanita itu akhirnya dapat ditemukannya.

"Dimana dia.? Dimana dia saat ini.?"

Pria itu bertanya cepat, sesegera mungkin ingin mengetahui dimana keberadaan wanita itu.

"Dia tinggal disebuah Flat kecil bersama putranya, dan kini bekerja disalah satu Klub malam besar ditengah kota."

"Putranya.?"

Kebingungan kini terbayang diwajah, ketika kenyataan yang tak pernah terpikirkan kini diucapkan oleh bawahannya.

"Ya, Tuan. Cho Hanna kini tinggal berdua dengan putranya."

Pria itu mengambil sebuah potret yang diangsurkan, menilik sosok yang terambil disana. Wajah cantik seorang wanita yang begitu dikenalnya itu terpantul apik disana. Wajah yang tak pernah hilang dari bayang, walau 17 tahun telah berlalu tanpa sekalipun terjadi pertemuan. Wajah dari wanita yang begitu dicintai, namun pernah disakitinya dengan begitu dalam.

Setelah puas melihat potret wanita itu, tangannya kini beralih untuk mengambil potret kedua. Potret yang kata si bawahan merupakan potret dari putra dari Cho Hanna. Yang besar kemungkinan juga merupakan putranya sendiri. Mengingat ketika dirinya meninggalkan Hanna 17 tahun lalu, wanita itu memang dalam keadaan mengandung anaknya.

"I-ini.?"

Tergagap, pria itu memandang tak percaya potret kedua yang dilihatnya itu. Wajah pucat dengan kaca mata berbingkai besar, serta tubuh yang terbalut seragam Sekolah menengah atas. Dia mengenalnya, mengenal pemuda yang berada didalam potret itu. Mengingat beberapa kali mereka pernah bertemu dan berinteraksi tanpa sengaja.

Dan kini kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu adalah putra Hanna juga kemungkinan besar putranya merupakan sebuah kejutan yang tak pernah terpikir. Membuat pria itu benar-benar terkejut.

"Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun, putra dari Cho Hanna. Tuan."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Ada yang masih nunggu FF ini..? #NggakAdaSoalnyaKelamaan

Ini udah lebih dari satu tahun saya tidak mengupdate satu chapterpun...heee#MIANHAE

Dan Sebenernya saya juga sudah lupa ceritanya, jadi maklumin aja kalau terkesan nggak nyambung...heee

Jadi Gumawo untuk review dichapter sebelumnya, dan ditunggu review chapter ini. Gumawo...#BOW


End file.
